Rewrite the Stars
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Mistilteinn: The Early Years. Taking place several years before the timeline in the anime. Dealing with all the transitions that shaped the current universe in the series. Squad 13 are just ordinary seniors in high school, still under training to pilot Franxx upon graduation. A/U. Mitsuru x Kokoro centric. Smut warning.
1. Fate

**Rewrite the Stars.  
** (Mistilteinn: The Early Years)

* * *

Mitsuru x Kokoro  
Fanfic by:  
Blue Trinkets.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fate.

They have started to build walls around Cerasus. He has passed by the heavy machinery digging and drilling giant piles into the ground on his way here. In the foreseeable future, the whole city will be covered with a metal dome.

And freedom such as this, riding his bike, will be a forgotten memory.

Mitsuru removed his goggles and stuffed it into his saddlebag, he looked around the desolate parking space as he tugged at the fingers before pulling off his gloves.

He untied the strap of his helmet and took it off, savoring that fleeting feeling of freedom as the breeze from the sea ruffled his dark hair. For a moment he looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply, the scent of brine was heavy in the air.

His attention now drawn to the quiet scene of the beach, Mitsuru brushed back the loose locks of hair that fell on his forehead, but it was no use, the breeze just ruffled it again and this time he simply ignored it.  
The deep blue of the water and the white sands dotted with shells was as serene as he remembered. The place was deserted, not a soul in sight, but that was fine by him. He came here to be alone.

Once, he had thought of bringing her here. Just the two of them. Though she'd probably be more interested to explore the nearby cliffs just to see what native flowers and plants grew there. God, the last gift she'd asked of him was a damn watering can.

But that was more than two years ago. A time when he still knew what happiness was. It now felt like a lifetime ago.

Feeling a bit too warm, Mitsuru shrugged off the black aviator jacket and tied its arms around his waist. Out of habit, he hid the silver ring suspended on a chain inside his gray shirt. It didn't amount much to anything, but the ring was his only most treasured possession left, and protecting it from would-be thieves had become second nature.

Mitsuru smiled almost ruefully as his stomach rumbled, boy was he hungry. He should have brought something, or at least eaten his breakfast. But this morning, he'd been more restless than usual.

A long drive on his good old Harley usually soothed him, but not today.

He looked at the quiet village nestled atop the cliffs. He wasn't sure if a small community such as this would have food services, but it won't hurt to try.

A cool breeze greeted him as he walked up the stone steps leading to the village. Mitsuru was at the top of the stairs when he paused. He hadn't given much thought how the residents would take his presence there. What if he's intruding? What if they turn out to be hostile?

 _Shit._ He has no weapon, except for the knife he always carried. In the right hands, the knife can be pretty lethal. But what good will that do if his foes carried guns? _Fuck._

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard the voice of an old man to his right.

"Son, if you're lost we can help."

Mitsuru sighed a little in relief as more residents showed up. They looked harmless, ordinary normal folks. But something niggled at the corner of his mind. Before he could form the connection, an old lady walked up to him.

"We don't have much visitors these days, where were you heading?" She asked, her expression weathered, but kind.

"I'm not lost, ma'am. I was just passing by in the hopes of finding a place to eat." Mitsuru said politely.

"Ah, you're welcome to drop by my place. We don't have anything fancy, but it'd be warm and filling." The old lady gestured for him to follow.

Mitsuru smiled and bowed slightly at the old man before walking after the lady. A part of him was still wary of his surroundings, but his instincts weren't warning him of any danger...and for some reason, he felt so much at home.

More people showed up at their doorsteps as they passed by the houses. Curious glances, but nothing malicious. It was then that Mitsuru connected the dots, that niggling thought he couldn't form before. There were no young people in the village. Everyone was at least in their 60's.

"Um, ma'am." Mitsuru looked around again, wondering if he's mistaken. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, sonny." She stopped before a charming brick and stone cottage with filigreed window grills. It looked old but so rustic like those he'd seen in books.

"I haven't seen any young people around. What happened to them?"

"War." The old man from earlier answered behind Mitsuru.

"That's right." The old lady replied. "With the recent war against the Klaxosaurs, APE took our children away from home, from us. They were forced to enlist. The only ones left are what few young children—our grandchildren, who were allowed to stay...until they're old enough to pilot."

"We all dread the day they'll take away our kids, but...what can a bunch of old folks do?"

-o-

 _An excerpt from a status report sent by Dr. Franxx to the APE council._

 _" ...In regards to the Memory Alteration Project, we were able to remove newly formed memories, but searching and eliminating old ones may take some time yet._

 _I am well aware that the current system of selecting suitable Stamens are far too costly and time-consuming._

 _Recent records show that sexual intimacy between pilots enhances the performance of the Franxx, but the cons outweigh the benefits. Pistils are known to get attached to their Stamens and would refuse any partner shuffle. The possessive nature of the Stamens works for the current system. But in the long term, this would be problematic._

 _Based on current research, pregnant Pistils are far too emotionally unstable to pilot a Franxx. The instability affects their mental connection with their partners, making them liabilities in the field. A permanent solution would be sterilization, but a Franxx cannot be operated by Parasites without functioning reproductive organs._

 _I have deducted from the gathered data that the most simple solution would be to eliminate any sexual/intimate relationships between Parasites. This would solve both the birth control issues and the emotional volatility of the Parasites..."_

-o-

Nothing about his ride was peaceful. He had hoped to find escape by riding to the beach, but instead, Mitsuru was made to face the harsh reality of their situation. No one was safe anymore it seems.

The Parasite screening became mandatory about three years ago. Before that, Parasites were mostly volunteers, lured by the promise of a carefree life after service as Franxx pilots.

Who wouldn't be drawn by such promises only the elite citizens were enjoying right now? They don't have to worry about their food, their security, or shelter. Everything's provided for them.

But then again, not everyone wants that sterile life. What's to like in a life where they can no longer taste their food or enjoy intimacy with a partner?

Mitsuru parked his bike and paused for a moment, looking up at the boarding house. It reminded him of the houses back at the village in the cliffs. Both were probably constructed in the same time period, both had the charming, rustic but elegant look.

Yet the peaceful ambiance presented by the boarding house's quiet facade was just an illusion.

This place serves as the new home of the Parasites undergoing training. This Spring will be the start of their senior year, just one more year and they'll be sent on real missions after graduation.

Mitsuru paused before the double doors. This place has become both his home and hell on earth. There were nights he missed his old life, and then there were the other boys.  
Goro the four-eyed blond, he thought with fondness, was like their big bro. Hiro was mature beyond his years and was their go-to for advice. Then there was impetuous Zorome, the youngest of them all who volunteered to be a Parasite. Though he'd never admit it, Zorome joined because Miku was drafted under the mandatory rule.

Mitsuru was an only child, so he'd come to treasure this close relationship with the others, they've become the siblings he never had. With them around, he was able to cope somehow.

He was about to head to his room but then paused at Hiro's door to check up on his friend. Mitsuru knocked before testing the doorknob which wasn't locked.

Goro was in the room, leaning on the opposite bed as he spoke to Hiro. Their faces looked grim, telling him immediately that something was definitely wrong.

"Hey." Mitsuru greeted as he walked in. "What's up? How you're feeling, Hiro?"

"A little better, thanks." Hiro said, rubbing his black hair, but his eyes were troubled.

"Got a bit of bad news." Goro murmured, handing Hiro's phone to Mitsuru.

He scanned the message, his brows knotting into a frown the more info he read.

"Let me take this one, bro." Mitsuru murmured as he placed Hiro's phone back on the table.

"I can't let you do that." Hiro grunted as he sat up straighter. There were bruises on his ribs and chest, but the cut on his jaw was the worst offender.

"This is like, what? The fourth one this week?" Mitsuru tried to reason, "Been feeling antsy lately, I'm raring to beat the shit out of someone."

"Let us help, Hiro." Goro joined in. "You're in no condition to face anyone right now. Just think of the consequences if you lost."

Hiro closed his eyes, feeling so helpless.

"C'mon bro, it's not like you won't do the same for any of us. Let us help you." Goro persuaded.

"Let me at least come with you." Hiro grunted again as he swung his legs to the floor. He ached all over.

Mitsuru looked at Goro who silently indicated Hiro's not budging on that one.

"Fine, but you're riding with me." Mitsuru sighed.

"I thought you said you'll never ride double?" Hiro couldn't help tease, then winced as the laughter made his ribs ache.

"Just shut up and get dressed, man." Mitsuru snorted then walked out of the room.

"That guy..." Goro shook his head, "he won't fight for his partner, but he won't hesitate to jump in for any of us. He confuses me."

"Mitsuru has his reasons, I'm sure." Hiro clenched his teeth as he pulled a gray shirt over his head.

"You okay?" Goro asked in concern. "Maybe you should sit this one out. We can handle those punks."

"I can't let you guys fight alone." Hiro stiffly hitched his pants up and buttoned it.

Goro conceded with a sigh, knowing once Hiro was set on something, there's no changing his mind. "Take your medicine first."

Zorome was waiting at the garage, dressed up in a black leather jacket and dark jeans like the rest of his friends.

"Time to kick some ass!" He grumbled, punching his fist against his palm.

"At least someone looks happy." Goro murmured as he got on his bike.

"Can you ride, Hiro?" Zorome asked, watching the slow way Hiro walked. "Man, those ribs must hurt like hell."

"I'm fine." Hiro said, though his face said otherwise.

"He's riding with me." Mitsuru replied as he adjusted his helmet then gave the throttle a boost.

From the second floor of the boarding house, a dark-haired girl fidgeted with her white hair clip.

"The boys are heading out again." Ichigo said as she looked out the window.

"They've been doing this every night now." Miku said, joining Ichigo at the window.

Behind them, a pretty girl with stunning green eyes paced like a caged tiger. The girl was so agitated, she almost ripped the nail off her thumb with her teeth.

"Zero Two...stop that." Miku touched her hand and gently pulled it away from her mouth. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Why can't they leave my Darling alone?" She said through gritted teeth. "I'd kill them myself."

"Zero Two..."

"You know how it is." Ichigo sighed. "It's survival of the fittest. That's how they eliminate the weak, only the strongest Stamens will make it to graduation."

"Why can't they pick on someone else?! It's not like I'm the only goddamned Pistil in school!"

"Sorry...didn't mean to shout like that." Zero Two covered her eyes with her hand. The urge to follow the boys and fight herself was getting stronger each time Hiro was made to face a new challenger. The violence was escalating. She had seen the cuts, the bruises he sustained from those fights.

Perhaps it's time she got involved, after all, it's not right that only Hiro was fighting for both of them.

"We know you're worried for Hiro." Miku touched her hand. "But the others are with him, they won't let him fight alone...this time."

"Can't believe they'll stoop that low." Ichigo muttered. "Couldn't beat him single-handed, so they ganged up on him."

There was a moment of frustrated silence as each dealt with their own worry and concern for the boys who rode out.

"You look so calm, Ikuno." Miku observed as the girl with glasses sat on her bed, nose buried in a book as usual. "Aren't you worried for Mitsuru?"

"He's not fighting for me, so why should I worry?" Ikuno simply said. Ichigo waved her hand at Miku and gave her a pointed look before the redhead could speak again.

Before Ikuno arrived, Mitsuru had been partnered with other Pistils, all who were later shuffled to a different boarding house after he refused to fight any challenger for them.

"Hey...I heard just this morning...Kokoro will be joining us next week, is that true?" Miku said suddenly, distracting the other girls.

"It's true." Ichigo confirmed. "APE has set the mandatory Parasite score from 500 to 1000 recently, so she and Naomi got drafted."

"She scored at 556, huh?" Miku said, "I don't know if I'm happy or sad. Kokoro never liked fighting...hope she'll be alright."

"We will support her any way we can." Ichigo patted Miku's shoulder. "She's our friend too."

-o-

The parking lot was deserted long before sunset, the lone streetlight was the only illumination, and it flickered at best, goes out for about 10 seconds at worst, before it lights up again to repeat the erratic cycle.

The place was littered with all kinds of refuse - boxes, paper, worn out furniture, old vehicles. Not even a stray dog dared loiter around.

Mitsuru looked around for what they could use as additional weapons. He found a wooden crate and began to fill it with empty bottles scattered on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Zorome asked, looking at him as if he has gone mad. "This isn't the time to go shopping."

"How good is your aim?" Mitsuru asked instead.

"So, so. Why?"

"Keep those punks always within range, they start acting funny, bombard them with these bottles. They'll love you for it."

"Oooh, you fight dirty." Zorome chuckled.

"They started this. Look at Hiro." Mitsuru jerked his head to where Goro and Hiro stood quietly talking. "They almost got him, if we haven't made it on time, he'd be in deep shit right now."

"Yeah, 3 to 1 wasn't fair." Zorome grunted. "Shouldn't we report them for violating the rules?"

"What rules?" Mitsuru snorted. "There's only one. Eat or be eaten."

He walked over to an old wooden chair and gave it one swift kick before prying one of its legs off the seat. He swung it once and again, to test its weight before breaking the rest of the legs.

"In case you lose your main weapon, always keep backups." He murmured to Zorome who was still looking at him curiously. "Best ones are those that hide in plain sight, like these."

"When you've been fighting scum for a while, you'll pick up a thing or two to even out your advantage." Mitsuru smiled.

"They're here."

-o-

"You sure you got him good last night?" A youth of nondescript features asked his companions as they slowly walked through the darkened street.

"Yes Niwatori, his friends showed up so we had to run off, but he was badly beaten."

"Good. This shouldn't be too hard." Niwatori smirked.

"Don't forget to pay us." Someone from the back reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Niwatori waved his hand nonchalantly.

They entered the parking lot and cursed when they saw a group of four instead of a single boy.

"Tsk." Niwatori muttered, "Who tattled?"

"No one! After last night he must have wisened up."

"Well, no matter." Niwatori mumbled, but his steps were no longer as confident as he was earlier.

He surveyed the group of boys waiting beside an old car. He recognized Hiro from the injuries he sustained on his face, but instead of him, another boy shrugged off his black jacket and laid it on the hood of the car, then walked out of the group to face him.

This one was clearly uninjured, his green eyes gleamed despite the dim light with excitement and had an air of menace that sent shivers down his spine.

"You're not Code 016." Niwatori stammered, his eyes looking behind him to where Hiro stood with two others.

"Hiro's here, but you'll be facing me first." Mitsuru smiled, but his smile didn't soften his features, if anything, his smile only highlighted his menacing aura.

It made the punk uneasy. "What? Are you here for Iota as well?"

"No, you stupid fuck. We've seen what you guys been doing, sending your boneheads to weaken Hiro before the main event. Well as long as Hiro makes the final blow, it should still count, right? I'll break your arms and legs first."

"You guys fight without honor." Niwatori had the nerve to accuse.

"Cry me a river, Code Shithead. Don't forget who started this first." Mitsuru smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Or are you too afraid to fight me?"

His pride won't let him back out now, Niwatori cursed his inept friends for failing him.

Mitsuru had a simple strategy when it comes to fist fights. Dodge and defend. It's when his opponent has depleted his strength, and his reflexes became sluggish that Mitsuru closes in for the kill. Some may say it's a dirty tactic, but hey, who's keeping score?

The silver stud earring on Niwatori's ear however, distracted him, it looked so much like the one he gave her. For the briefest instant, he wondered why Niwatori would have it? Mitsuru lost focus and before he knew it, Niwatori landed his fist against his left cheek. Somehow he managed to keep his balance, and gingerly touched the sore side of his face.

"That's all you got?" Mitsuru laughed, the sound of it more shocking than any insult he could come up with. "You hit like a girl."

With a cry of outrage, Niwatori charged at him, swinging his arm to hit Mitsuru again on the face, but this time he dodged the fist and used Niwatori's own momentum to throw him off balance. With a swift kick to the ass, Mitsuru sent him sprawling to the concrete ground with a sickening thud.

Before Niwatori could regain his balance, Mitsuru hit the back of his knees with a baseball bat. A god-awful scream filled the air as the injured man collapsed back to the floor.

"Are we having fun yet?" Mitsuru spat on the ground, his tongue gingerly feeling for any damage done to his mouth. The punk was slowly crawling away, trying to escape. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stepped on Niwatori's shoulder blade and began to add pressure to it with the heel of his boot.

"Don't move or I'll break your arm. Don't even breathe."

"No more!" Niwatori cried out, "I accept defeat."

"What the hell? Giving up already?" Mitsuru was tempted to kick him nevertheless, bloodlust ran through his veins, inciting him to commit more violence, but he stopped himself.

He nodded at Hiro who slowly walked over, "Withdraw your challenge. Do it now."

Niwatori pulled out his phone and logged into the Parasite bulletin board with shaky hands.

"Any of you punks want to challenge Hiro for Zero Two? Let's settle it here and now, let's not waste any more time." Goro spoke for the first time, scanning the huddled group who was too shaken up to even help Niwatori get back on his feet.

"None? Good choice, gentlemen." Mitsuru applauded them with insulting slowness. "Next time we meet, only the coroner will be tending you once we're through."

"Mitsuru." Hiro said, inclining his head towards the entrance of the parking lot.

With the dim light, he could make out the shadowed outline of another group of boys, this one was larger than Niwatori's, probably eight to ten. Word of Hiro's injury must have spread around and a couple of the cowards thought to take advantage of his current weakness.

"Bunch of gutless bastards." Mitsuru spat on the ground again then looked at his friends. "You guys ready?"

"We were born ready." Goro said, flexing his arm, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

-o-

It was well past midnight by the time they got back to the boarding house. Bloodied, bruised but so elated the girls who stayed up for their return threatened to kick their collective asses themselves.

They turned the common room into a makeshift infirmary of some sort.

"Hey, where are you going?" Goro called to Mitsuru who paused at the door's threshold.

"I'm hogging the bathroom all by my awesome self." Mitsuru looked back with a smile, the cut on his lip has long since dried.

Miku and Ichigo looked at each other, not knowing how to help him, Mitsuru obviously needed some care too. But Ikuno made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Mitsuru...wait." Hiro gasped, then winced as Zero Two cleaned the fresh cut on his cheek.

"Hey, I know what you want to say, but you wouldn't let your girlfriend touch another boy's body, would you?" He grinned at them. "Thought so...guys, stop looking at me that way. I'll live." He added with a small laugh.

"At least take something for the pain." Hiro called out, before hissing again as Zero Two touched his bruised hand, he had skinned his knuckles. She began to tenderly blow on it in an attempt to soothe the pain away.

"I hear you." Mitsuru waved a hand without looking back then headed for the bathroom.

Mitsuru clenched his teeth as he undressed, thinking he may have overdone things a bit. The warm water felt like a benediction from the heavens itself as he stood beneath the shower, letting it wash away blood, grit, and grime before grabbing the soap.

He braced his hands against the wall as he tried to relax, letting the water rinse him, but experience has taught him it would be near impossible. When the bloodlust of battle transforms into another kind of lust, that's when he'd want her the most. He'd lived off on the memories of the kisses he'd taken those stolen moments, but times like this, when his blood still raged with adrenaline, and excess energy fueled every muscle of his body...he ached, ached for Kokoro with a raw force that threatened his very sanity.

He reached for the ring on his chest and felt his blood freeze in an instant when his hand encountered only bare skin, no chain, no ring.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, the beach and village was based on episode 7. I've always wanted to see the boys as bikers. Haha. These boys got to know how to fight with their fists first, right? I mean they'll all be clumsy piloting mecha if their physical coordination was rather poor. xD

Niwatori means chicken, at least according to google. lol I think that name is very appropriate.

That said, this story is inspired by the first ending theme where Kokoro stood before a wall lined with graffiti. Yeah, got to love the girls in school uniform. :D

The strange title was derived from the song, which also served as my muse for the story. It should really be Mistilteinn: The Early Years. But until now I can't memorize the correct spelling lol.


	2. Within Reach

Chapter 2: Within Reach...

* * *

 **Smut Warning.** Ichigo x Goro, just skip first part if not your cuppa ;)

* * *

"Hey, Mitsuru!" Goro yelled down the window, making the other boy pause before he could get on his bike. "What are you up to now?"

"I dropped something." Mitsuru yelled back, starting the Harley's engine to warm it up. "Put a shirt on, man. I can see your fugly nips from here." He chuckled.

Goro looked down at his bare chest then shook his head. "Dropped something? In the parking lot? Have you forgotten how we've wrecked that place last night?"

"I know, but I have to get it back." Mitsuru adjusted his helmet and pulled the goggles over his eyes.

"Just get a new one!" Goro raised his voice as Mitsuru rolled out the bike from the parking slot.

"Later, bro!" Mitsuru waved his gloved hand, then drove away.

"What was that all about?" A sleepy feminine voice spoke behind Goro as he stood there looking out the window.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" Goro scratched the back of his hair sheepishly. "I kinda forgot you were still asleep..."

"Hmm..." Ichigo merely shook her head, tucking the loose strands of hair that fell on her face behind her ear. "You would have raised up the dead had you two kept it going."

Goro blushed a little as he sat down beside her. "Was I really that loud?"

"Uh-huh." Ichigo confirmed as she dragged the sheets to cover herself as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

She looked so beautiful as she sat there, he couldn't help but admire the pretty picture she made as Ichigo finger combed her hair.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked away. "Goro..." She said softly, her green eyes shy. He knew that she was body conscious, particularly of her breasts, though she'd never admitted it. He knew about it all the same, just like he knew everything about her.

"How many times do I have to kiss those pretty breasts before you start believing me?" He murmured as he tugged the sheet away.

Ichigo gasped and covered herself with both arms. "Goro!"

"What?" He said with a boyish smile, "It's not like I haven't seen more of you."

She blushed even harder, almost the color of the tart fruit she was named after. "We talked about this!"

"Yes, but I never agreed, did I?" He said wickedly.

"Oh god, you're impossible!" Ichigo almost shrieked.

"And you're so cute." He leaned over to rub his nose against hers. "Come on, let me see you. Pretty please?"

"F-fine." Ichigo relented, "But only a little."

He waited expectantly, like a child on a Christmas morning about to open gifts.

Ichigo looked away, then slowly lowered her arms, exposing her breasts. He saw a brief flash of her pink nipples before she covered herself again.

"That's not fair." Goro groaned, he barely saw anything.

"You snooze, you lose." Ichigo retorted, an impish gleam in her green eyes.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" Goro straightened up.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo gasped when he began to unbutton his PJ bottoms.

"Just getting comfy." He replied with a wicked smile.

"Put them back!" She covered her eyes as his pants dropped to the floor.

Completely unperturbed by his nakedness, Goro looked at her with arms akimbo. A smile kicked the corner of his lips when he saw her peeking through her fingers.

"I will...only if you let me see you first."

"I already did." Ichigo looked at him, only to realize her mistake.

"Goro!" She shrieked as she covered her eyes again.

"What, baby?" He murmured, touching himself, not feeling a whit of shame. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

Yes, but in broad daylight? He's impossible. Ichigo was at a loss how to handle the unruly boy before her.

He was fully aroused and so hard his cock almost touched the muscled plane of his abdomen. Oh god, oh god. Ichigo shook her head as if to brush away the naughty image. _Think of stuffed animals, think of cute little kittens,_ she mentally recited the litany.

"I'm still waiting." Goro said, she could hear the smile in his voice. What a bully!

"If I do, you promise to put your clothes back on?"

There was a pause as he considered this. "Alright, but since you made me wait...I want to see more than your breasts."

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe the audacity of his demand.

"Well?" Goro murmured, pushing his eyeglasses higher up his nose. "I can wait like this all morning you know. Your move, Ichigo."

"You're supposed to be resting."

 _Oh, I'm not falling for that one._ Goro thought with an impish smile. But out loud he said, "I didn't hear any complaints last night."

He could almost hear her brilliant mind searching for a way out. God, she's so adorable.

"That's it." Goro murmured, his eyes gleaming with wicked amusement. "Negotiation time is over."

"Huh? Wh-what?" Ichigo stammered in confusion but there was no more time to think.

He leaned over to kiss her, stealing her breathless words of protest.

"Don't fight me...sweet, sweet Ichigo." Goro whispered against her lips. "You know you can't stop me."

"But we had a deal...or at least was negotiating one!"

"I never promised not to touch you..." He murmured as he kissed the side of her neck. "Besides...that one will always be off the table."

He's so unbelievably wicked.

Ichigo went still as he moved down her breasts. They still felt so inadequately small to her, but like this...when he kissed and licked her like this, her insecurities melted away into pleasure.

She made a startled sound as Goro playfully tugged her down the bed, until she lay on her back and he moved over her, covering her body with his.

He smiled at her as he pressed a kiss against her nipple, then slowly, almost lazily ran the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud.

"Don't tease me." Ichigo gasped as he did it again, so agonizingly slow she almost writhed in frustration.

"I thought you liked to take things slow." He murmured, breathing against her moistened nipple.

"Not like this!" She gasped, "Goro!" her fingers clenched against his hair as he suckled her nipple, long, hard pulls that always, always sent shivers of electricity across her body.

"More..." She ordered, her voice becoming husky now.

"Yes, boss." Goro said with a smile.

"Oh god, yes please..." Ichigo gasped as his hand slowly crept lower until he cupped the soft flesh between her legs. She was already wet, moist with her own desire.  
His breath hitched, then became erratic as excitement coursed through his veins, the slippery, slick folds of her felt so good against his fingers.

Her hips arched against his hand when he found her clit and cried out softly as he gently stroked her.

"Easy baby..." He whispered kissing her panting mouth. "I got you."

"Please..." She requested, cheeks flushed with arousal, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he began to rub her so exquisitely.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful Ichigo." Goro groaned as he watched her face, stroking her clit with his thumb, making her gasp as he carefully slipped two fingers into her tight pussy.

Her soft flesh gripped him tightly, promising him pleasure beyond this world.

She cried out as he began to thrust his fingers into her flesh, stroking her even as his other hand teased the sensitive bud. He knew her so well, knew how to drive her mad, drive her body to feverish heights.

"Goro..." She gasped as he began to pump her pussy faster, his fingers stroking her with such breathtaking speed she almost lost her mind. And then there was no more room for coherent thoughts. Ichigo flinched then arched against his hand as she climaxed, her soft flesh sweetly contracting around his fingers as pleasure stole her breath and bliss enveloped her entire being.

"That felt so nice." She gasped as her breathing slowly returned to normal, her body still shivering with aftershocks of pleasure.

Goro didn't speak, just leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met, parted and touched again in an unhurried sensual pace until passion once more reignited within her.

"Want me, sweet Ichigo?" He whispered as he parted her thighs and slid his hips between her legs. Goro groaned as he rubbed against the slick, wet folds of her pussy, his cock twitching in need.

"Goro..."

"Tell me...tell me how much you want me." He whispered as he kissed her neck, gently caressed her breast, tweaking her nipple until she squirmed.

"Don't be so mean!"

"Ask and you shall receive..." He rotated his hips once more, rubbing against the tiny slit, teasing, nudging but not giving in to her demands.

"I want...you."

"You got me." The wicked gleam in his eyes both infuriated and amused her.

"You know what I mean!" She said, almost drumming her small fists against his back in sheer frustration.

"No, I'm no mind reader." Goro smiled. "You must tell me."

"Dammit." She muttered, without warning, she pushed him away. Goro was taken off guard completely and before he knew it, he was the one lying on his back.

"Negotiation time is over." Ichigo said, repeating his words from earlier.

"Whoa, baby." Goro gasped as she straddled his hips.

Her green eyes looked bright against the morning light, her pupils were almost pinpoints, giving her an almost feral look.

She reached for his cock with one hand and rubbed him against herself, making both of them gasp.

"Ichigo...oh god." Goro groaned as she slowly lowered herself on his cock.

Nothing could prepare him for this. Nothing. The sight of her pussy stretching wide, wider still as his cock went in...oh god, she was so tight, so warm.

Ichigo winced for an instant, their fit was still too tight. She pulled him out and rubbed the blunt tip against her clit, coating him with her own slick nectar, before trying again.

"Ichigo..." Goro clenched his teeth as he sank deeper, as her little pussy stretched, expanded to accommodate him.

She took in as much of him that was comfortable, then leaned over him, her eyes never leaving his. Goro held her hips and began to move, gently sliding in and out, stroking her, gradually sinking deeper, until she took all of him.

"You're stretching me out..." Ichigo gasped as she looked down between their bodies. "Oh god, you're all the way in."

"Yes...and it feels so good." Goro groaned, "Your pussy is so hot, so tight..."

"Goro!" She protested, touching his lips.

"What?" He murmured, making her cry out as he lifted his hips, pushing his cock even deeper. "I'm just telling you the truth. Sweet, sweet Ichigo."

She has no answer, couldn't form even a single word as he grabbed her thighs and began to move into her with rapid thrusts of his hips.

Damn, she looked so beautiful as she sat there astride him, taking in his sensual assault with soft cries of pleasure, her little hands bunched into fists against his chest.

But it was no longer enough...he wanted to fuck her harder.

Ichigo gasped as Goro clasped her around the waist and then rolled until she lay beneath him once more, his cock still buried in her flesh.

"Say my name." Goro groaned as he parted her knees, kissing each before placing her ankles on his shoulders.

"Goro." Ichigo gasped as he pushed her legs higher, her knees almost touching her breasts, lifting her hips towards him. Like this...he'll go deep, really deep.

"Say it again." He demanded, his eyes intense, making her cry out as he sheathed himself to the hilt and then began to fuck her in a furious, hard rhythm that had her clawing down his back.

"Too deep." Ichigo gasped, "oh god, Goro!" It didn't hurt but the sensation was indescribable. Like being stretched full near to bursting...something inside her snapped.

God, he loved it when she's like this. Like a little hellcat, clawing, biting him, no longer the composed honor student, but a wild, sensual lover in his arms.

And he loved watching her eyes as she neared her climax, the way her pupils would dilate as her pussy would clench around his cock, stroking him, squeezing him in a sensual rhythm that would trigger his own orgasm.

Goro tried to hold back, to make it last, but it was no use. Her body knew how to break his control, knew exactly how to lock him in as her tight sheath caressed him, tugged at the blunt tip of his cock in a maddening sensual suction as if drawing the very last drops of his semen.

"God...I love you Ichigo." He groaned against her neck as he collapsed on top of her, feeling drained but satiated.

She didn't speak, kissing the top of his head instead.

A small pang of pain made his chest tighten, but Goro controlled himself. There are things he can't push her, or else he will surely lose her. This was one of those things.

He was her first lover. But Goro knew he wasn't her first love.

And there were times he still wondered if, behind those beautiful green eyes, she's wishing it's another guy, not him who's with her now.

Perhaps...if he could teach her body to love him, need him until she couldn't live without him...the heart will also follow.

-o-

Mitsuru went back to the abandoned parking lot where they have brawled the night before. The location was part of the city's worst slum areas and can be pretty dangerous even at daytime. Not many lived there anymore, and even thugs avoided the place.

He cursed himself for oversleeping and cursed the guys for not waking him up when he'd asked them to. He didn't want the extra hours of sleep, damn it all! He wanted to be here at first light...

Mitsuru had been searching the whole afternoon, carefully scouring through the debris. Despair a weight on his chest that kept getting heavier with each hour that passed and twilight slowly crept in.

He kept telling himself, one more sweep, one more round upturning used cups, cartons, boxes, smelly furniture. He'll tear apart the whole place if he had to, but he'll make damn sure he'd searched every inch of the goddamned lot.

He tried to retrace his steps from the previous night, revisiting the spots he may have walked on. And then, like an answered prayer, he saw something that made his heart race. Please, let it be the ring, please, please...he brushed aside crumpled dirty newspaper, old clothes and empty milk cartons, a small sound of pure elation escaping his lips as he pulled the chain.

Mitsuru closed his eyes as sheer relief washed over him, bringing the ring to his lips, not caring whatever dirt it may be covered in. It was the last piece of her he had. It had become too small to fit even his pinky, so he had it suspended on a chain, close to his heart.  
Checking the bottom of his jacket's breast pocket, making sure it would hold the ring securely, Mitsuru smiled slightly as he zipped up the pocket. Everything's right in his world again. He backtracked to a location where he found an old faucet earlier, it was still tapped to clean water and freshened up.

He was on his way out of the godforsaken place in a relatively lighter mood than when he came...until he saw a sight that froze his blood and had his stomach plummet at crashing speed.  
God. Was he hallucinating? Please let it be an illusion. Just an aftereffect of last night's fight. The punk must have hit him harder than he thought...oh god, please...

It was the sight of her long locks of wavy blonde hair that first caught his eye. It shone bronze against the setting sun, but he knew her features like the back of his hand, there's no mistaking it.  
As he got closer, despite himself, he couldn't stop his eyes from devouring her. The beloved face, the soft full lips, the cute straight nose...her creamy skin has taken a golden glow as well. She was still in school uniform, the jacket primly buttoned, clutching her schoolbag with both hands. She turned her head at the sound of his approach, her blue eyes huge as she looked at him warily. Of course, she wouldn't recognize him with his goggles and helmet on. If he passed her by, she will never know, never know that he'd left her all alone in a dangerous place.

Goddamit all! How could fate be this cruel? No matter what he did, what he sacrificed, there were things simply beyond his control.

She stepped away, her eyes huge and afraid when he parked in front of her, so nervous she almost backed into the graffiti-filled wall behind her.

"Kokoro...it's me."

He first saw the way her eyes widened in recognition then the sheer relief that washed over her as if he'd just saved her from the pits of hell. He didn't have to remove his helmet or goggles. She knew him, knew his voice.

"Mitsuru..."

She knew he's bad for her sanity. Just when she has started to have some measure of peace, some semblance of control over her emotions...fate dealt her another surprise.

He can be so cold and aloof, he could freeze tears off Niobe's face. But she was drawn to him, like the proverbial moth to a flame. Yet still, she wanted to get close, even if it meant she'll be burned. Heaven help her, but no matter what lies she has told herself before, she's still not over him, not by a long shot.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, it was hard not to hear the impatience in his voice as he removed his goggles. To others, his intense green gaze could appear cutting, but knowing him well as she did, she saw the concern beneath the glare.

Mitsuru impatiently removed his helmet then looked around once more as if expecting trouble.

"I got lost...I was waiting for the bus, but..." Kokoro said in a small voice, she looked at him intently, taking in every inch of him. He'd grown taller than the last time she saw him, his shoulders broader, his legs longer...he's more a man now than a boy. And oh god, so drop dead gorgeous!

"Come here." He said, urgency in every word. He placed the helmet on her head, tied the strap securely but not too tight.

"Get on." He indicated the spot behind him with a slight twist of his head.

Kokoro has never ridden a bike before, much less one as huge as a Harley. But sensing the urgency of the situation she climbed up behind him. Or tried to.

"Grab on to my shoulder." Mitsuru almost hissed.

Biting her lip, Kokoro did as she was told, finally getting the leverage she needed to throw her leg over the seat and pulled herself up the bike.

She tried to adjust her skirt, knowing the wind will surely blow it off her legs. Good Lord, what has she gotten herself into? But what choice does she have?

Sitting astride the bike with Mitsuru in front of her felt so...illicit. She blushed as she tried to keep some distance between their bodies, he was literally between her legs, just an inch or two closer and he'd be touching her lady bits.

How on earth can she stay calm when he's so near?

"Lean the same way I lean, press your thighs against mine. Hold on to me and close your eyes, the wind will sting without protection." Mitsuru instructed as he pulled the goggles back over his eyes.

It sounded so simple in theory, but in practice? Her skirt barely covered her legs as it is. Press against his thighs? Oh god, oh god...

She tried searching at the sides of the seat for something to hold onto but found nothing.

But there was no more time. Mitsuru revved up the engine and rode off. Kokoro grabbed on to his waist with a shriek, cheek laid against his leather-clad back and held on for dear life.

-o-

Lost in his thoughts, Mitsuru didn't notice he missed the turn that would take them to the boarding house, instead, he drove on, to a location that had been deeply ingrained in his memory, his subconscious has taken the driver's seat.

This felt too surreal. Like some kind of a dream.

Was she really here? Or was he having some kind of psychedelic breakdown after last night?

But the feel of her body, the soft weight of her breasts against his back, the creamy pale skin of her thighs pressed against his...and the small hands wrapped around his waist. They're no illusion.  
Mitsuru felt his throat tighten as he saw the ring on her hand. Oh god, she has kept it.

Has it really been two years since they broke up? Felt like an eternity ago, but he could still remember that day clearly.

They'd met again after school, in their usual spot at the park. The trees had been dwindling, but still, a quiet, cool place for evening walks.

"You've been troubled lately." Kokoro had said, her blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"I got drafted." He answered simply. There was no use beating around the bush anymore. She had to know, sooner or later. "My Parasite score is 326."

Kokoro had gone completely still, clutching her hands together as she pressed them against her lips. "I scored at 556."

Close but no cigar. The mandatory score was set at 500. That had been his silver lining.

Then she had looked at him, with eyes that silently asked for reassurance.

"But we can still be together, right?"

He had reached out and traced the sensual curve of her lips. Touching her as if it would be the last time. And it was.

"Things won't be the same for us again."

"But—"

"Don't you see?" He cupped her face and leaned closer until their foreheads touched.

"I'll be forced to spend time with another girl. Train with her. What will that do to you?"

"Mitsuru..."

Tears magnified the irises of her eyes, but she blinked them away. She has never used tears to get her way, and she won't start now. That was one of the things he'd always liked about her.

"It hurts to let you go." He whispered, closing his own eyes as emotions started to choke him. "But I must."

"I don't want to..."

"We both know what happens to pilots. Most of them never return home. Majority dies while on training and the war finishes off the rest. You still have a chance for a normal life. Don't waste it on me, my fate has been sealed."

"No, Mitsuru...let me join with you."

"What do you think it will do to me...to see you hurt, broken?...it will destroy me."

"But I want to be with you!" This time, the tears did fall, and she angrily wiped them away. God, she's so beautiful even when she cried.

"No, you must live for me. You will forget about me in time. You'll move on with another boy." If she didn't know him well, he may have been able to convince her, but Kokoro heard the hesitation in his voice, heard the pain he tried to hide.

"How can you decide these things for me?" She gripped his arms, fingers clenching, digging into his skin.

"Because...I have to be strong for both of us."

It broke something inside him, something that could never heal again as he saw the pain in her eyes. No matter how many times he told himself it was for her own sake that he had to leave her...he'd felt like the most worthless scum on earth.

He had ached to hold her in his arms, comfort her, tell her that they will never be apart...instead, he ran away from her, ran and ran, not caring where he was heading, not caring anymore if he got hit by a car, or landed in a ditch.  
He ran until his legs gave in, until he could no longer move a single muscle. And then only had he let out the scream of pain, of the terrible loss he had to endure.

He lost a piece of his soul that day, and ever since then he had been searching, trying to find something, someone to fill that emptiness.

But the abyss only grew darker with each girl he tried to patch up the cracks with. There had been others, girls training to be Parasites...pale imitations, none ever had her hair or eye color, but anything, anything close enough that would remind him of Kokoro, he'd tried to substitute.

But it was no use. He'd tried to forget, he'd tried to move on. But he only ended up hurting others, and almost destroyed himself in the process.

He found a measure of peace by accepting that he will never be able to love again as he loved her. Maybe given time, there will be another, but never like this, with all of his soul, with all of his heart, with everything that's in him ever again.

Mitsuru swallowed the sudden knot that formed in his throat as he parked before what looked like an abandoned school building. As if waking up from a stupor and finally realizing the consequences of his actions.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ What has he done? He never should have brought her here. What was he thinking? None, that was the problem, he wasn't thinking at all. He drove here out of habit, on autopilot most of the time.

And now he'd brought her here.

Mitsuru thought of turning back, now before it's too late. This was his hideout, no one, not even his closest friends knew about this place.

It was dangerous to be alone with Kokoro, like this, when she's so close, so within reach.

There's no way he will be able to hold back. She's simply not safe with him, because...sooner or later, his basest instincts will take over, overriding all logic, all reason. He wanted her, had wanted her far too long, far too much.

Oh god, what was he to do?

But even the freedom of choice was taken from him.

It started to rain, drenching them both.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Goro x Ichigo part was unplanned. But when I started writing, the scene just unfolded so it sort of just happened. I've thought of editing it out, this is supposed to be Mitsukoko centric...anyways whether it deducts or adds to the overall story, I'll let the reader be the judge. ;) I didn't think I'd be changing rating so soon though. lol

That said, it was an attempt to portray a sexual relationship that's based on mutual respect, rather than romantic emotions. Goro and Ichigo did start off as a one-sided romance. If that's what you got, then the muse did her job, if not, will have to to do better. :')


	3. Rekindle

Chapter 3: Rekindle.

* * *

 **Smut Warning:** Sometimes I think I should just warn when there's no smut instead. ;)

* * *

Going back was out of the question now.

"Shit." Mitsuru muttered as he flipped the kickstand with his boot then unzipped his leather jacket.

"Get off, now!" He urged, throwing the jacket over Kokoro's head. He held out his arm, grabbing her hand to steady her as she climbed down the bike.

Cold, freezing rain pelted them as he took her hand and the two of them ran for shelter. Mitsuru steadied her when Kokoro almost slipped, his grip firm but surprisingly gentle as they climbed up the stairs leading to the building entrance.

He pushed the double doors open and ushered her inside.  
"Wait here, I have to hide the bike." He ran back out before she could reply. Kokoro loosened up the strap under her chin and tugged off the helmet. She looked behind her and saw little but a darkened entrance lined with what looked to be old shoe lockers. Outside it began to rain harder and thunder reverberated from the distance. She worried for Mitsuru who's surely soaked to the bone now.

She didn't know how long she stood there, silently waiting for his return. A part of her still felt stunned. For a moment, Kokoro wondered if she's in some trance, or some lucid dream, she was still slowly taking it all in - Mitsuru's here, so close, so within reach. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she dug out a hairbrush from her bag and made herself more presentable.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his footsteps as Mitsuru returned, drenched completely and pissed as hell, his green eyes gleamed with ill temper. Kokoro couldn't help but smile despite their situation.

"Goddamn, fucking rain." He muttered as he ran inside, shivering slightly. Rivulets of water trickled down the edges of his gray shirt, now a darker color after getting soaked, almost as black as his jeans.

 _Where did he learn to speak like that?_ Kokoro wondered as he pulled the fingers of his gloves with his teeth before tugging them off.

Shaking slightly from the cold, goosebumps all over, Mitsuru dragged the edge of his shirt upwards and pulled it through his head and arms.

Kokoro was suddenly hypnotized by the play of supple, lean muscles as he wrung the water from the shirt and shook it. She thought it may have been the bulk of the jacket that made his shoulders appear broader, his arms more muscular, but no. It was all him. Every beautiful, masculine inch of him.

She thought she'd lost him forever, he'd been so out of reach, Mitsuru made sure to keep the distance between them. The only way to get close would be to volunteer as a Parasite herself. But her applications had been unanswered, she'd tried twice, and would have applied again this year if not for the new rule that automatically got her conscripted.

But now...she can't believe he's this close, so near, all she had to do was outstretch her hand to touch him. The heat radiating from his body, the scent of his skin, his soothing, calm voice - these were things Kokoro thought she won't experience again. Her eyes ate him up, taking their fill, making up for the lost time. God, she'd missed him so much.

If she gave in to her impulse, she will surely lose him. This was a rare opportunity, she shouldn't mess this up.

"Do you want your jacket back?" Kokoro offered instead, digging up all the tissues she could find in her bag.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured, wringing his shirt tighter then his hands froze mid-action. Damn his treacherous tongue. She got through his defenses without even trying. He had to be more careful.

Kokoro didn't tease him about the slip up though, something he'd always liked about her. She's not one to taunt, even if she's at the winning end.

"You were injured." She said instead in the silence broken only by the sound of rain, rushing water, and their unsteady breath.

Mitsuru's head snapped up at her words, locks of wet hair fell over his forehead, some longer strands obscured his green eyes and he impatiently brushed them off. Like this, with his hair down, his features softened, he looked so much like the boy she remembered.

Kokoro slowly walked closer to him, her usual bright blue eyes appeared darker now in the dim light, shimmering with concern.

"I'm alright. Just a scratch." An automatic response, almost flippant.

This wasn't good, he knew he should do something but his feet felt rooted to the ground, unable to move as Kokoro slowly approached closer.

A small sound escaped his lips as she patted him dry with a bunch of tissues. He knew he should stop her, but god help him, he couldn't find the strength to deny himself this pleasure.

Mitsuru flinched as she traced the scar that ran across his lower left rib to the middle of his abdomen with her fingers. An intimacy that he'd permitted no one, not even his past girlfriends.

His body clenched in response, wanting more of her silky touch, more of her gentle strokes. He almost demanded it of her, almost begged...if not for the sudden clap of thunder that made them both jump.

It was the breather he needed to control his unruly body.

The shirt too cold to put back on, Mitsuru slung it over his shoulder, wincing as icy droplets trickled down his skin.

"Let's go." He said through clenched teeth, walking ahead of her.

"What is this place?" Kokoro asked as she followed him through corridors littered with old filing cabinets, scattered books, paper, and other junk.

"An abandoned school." Mitsuru replied without looking back at her, just being in the same room as Kokoro was driving his senses crazy. He longed to reach out to her, the urge to hold her hand was so strong he would have used any excuse, anything, anything at all he could use just for a small touch, a little caress. So close, so near and yet so far. God, how he ached. What has he done so wrong to be punished like this?

"I can see that," Kokoro smiled a little, "but why are we here?"

"You aren't claustrophobic, right?" He asked instead.

"No, why?" She didn't like the sound of that, where could they be heading?

Mitsuru didn't reply, just led her through another door, another long corridor, passing by old classrooms, some still has old desks and chairs. Devoid of people like this, the rooms gave a creepy vibe that made Kokoro shiver.

The brain is such a funny thing...making her see things that weren't really there.

"It's going to be dark soon." She said in a small voice.

"Scared?"  
She heard the teasing in his voice.

"N-no." Kokoro denied, but she was feeling a bit spooked. _I've been watching too many horror movies._ She silently chided herself. Jumping a little when a flash of lightning illuminated the rooms for a brief instant, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Almost there." Mitsuru said.

Kokoro pulled the lapels of his jacket closer around her body, suddenly grateful for its warmth and took comfort in his scent that lingered with the leather.

He led her into another room which was filled with glass cabinets lined with various dusty apparatus and microscopes. Kokoro shuddered as she tried to identify the specimens in the jars, but the suspensions were too murky. They could be human parts for all she knew. If Mitsuru was trying to spook her, he's definitely succeeding.

Mitsuru reached for a broken glass beaker sitting on the second shelf and lifted it. She heard a clicking sound but couldn't identify the source. "What was that?"

"Just watch." He replied with a small smile, then pushed back one of the cabinets to reveal a secret room.

"Wow!" Was all Kokoro could manage as she looked inside. "You built this?"

"Yeah."

Now she knew why he'd asked if she's claustrophobic, there were no windows in the room, it was dark, but she could make out the edge of a bed, and what looked like a desk.

"You're still way too trusting." He said suddenly in the silence.

"Huh?"

"I mean...you simply followed me here." Mitsuru just stood there at the door entrance with his back to her, she couldn't see what he was doing. "Not a living soul for miles...what if I planned to...rape you?" His voice lowered at this point, almost a whisper.

Kokoro felt her cheeks blush at his words. If she didn't know him well, his words would have sent chills down her spine, but...this was Mitsuru, she knew he would never hurt her.

Hearing nothing but the silence behind him, Mitsuru turned to look at her.

"If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be here..." Kokoro said as she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. "And you don't have to force me. I will come to you willingly. You know that."

 _Shit._ Mitsuru cursed himself. He'd handled this badly. He only wanted to tell her she shouldn't be so trusting, should be more cautious, especially with boys...dammit, he was instantly aroused just by what she'd said. _Pathetic...I'm so pathetic._

"How did you get lost?" he changed the subject, gritting his teeth as his jeans suddenly felt too tight. God, how could she affect him this much?

"I took the wrong bus, so I got off and tried to catch the right one. But the streets all looked the same to me. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a deserted area, I couldn't retrace my steps. My phone had to die on me..."

Mitsuru almost smiled. Some things never change. Her sense of direction was awful as usual.

"Where were you heading?"  
He reached for a switch on the wall, and lights came on, illuminating the room.

"The boarding house at Mistilteinn 13." Kokoro followed him inside, amazed at how spacious it was, she didn't realize that she gave herself away. "This place is bigger than my room!"

Mitsuru had gone completely still. "Why?"

Realizing her blunder, Kokoro looked at his stiffened back and kept quiet, not knowing how to respond. But her silence told him more than any words could.  
Her eyes went huge as he turned around and closed the distance between them with a few, long strides.

"To follow me?" Mitsuru asked through gritted teeth. Oh god, anything but that, anything but that, please.  
She retreated, backing away, she knew that voice, those eyes. He's angry, really angry.

He followed her steps until she backed into a wall, cutting off her escape.

"I...I had to." Kokoro spoke in a low voice, her head bent, unable to meet his eyes.

He slammed his hand against the wall, with enough force that she felt a tiny breeze ruffle her hair and the shelves beside her shook a little.

"I told you not to follow me." Mitsuru's voice almost broke. "Why are you so intent on getting into trouble?"

"I just can't leave you alone."

"Dammit Kokoro, we can't go back to how we used to be!"

"I got drafted." She didn't want to tell him, not like this, but the words came out before she could stop herself.

Mitsuru's hands clenched into fists. "Don't play games with me, Kokoro!" His voice trembled. Fear, sheer panic, anger, and all the screaming emotions that had no name collided within him, almost choking him.

"Did you volunteer?" He clutched her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. When it came to her safety, he will never budge, never compromise. Perhaps there's still a way to revoke her application. He didn't care whatever the means, what it'd take, he'll do it, even if she ended up hating him.

"I tried..." Kokoro admitted, then seeing the angry despair in his eyes, she touched his lips. He was so livid he shook with it, but even then, she couldn't be afraid of him.

"It's not like that." Her eyes silently asked for his understanding. "APE changed the mandatory score, from 500 to 1000. I scored at 556, I got drafted with Naomi."

Mitsuru felt the fight drain from him, leaving him weak and lightheaded.

He'd dreaded this day, he should have known it was impossible to shape their fates. No matter what sacrifices he made, no matter what he gave up to protect her...fate will dictate their destiny. And has now led her on this path.

A part of him had known it was inevitable, that this day would come, but there was no way to prepare for the impact.

She leaned towards him until her forehead rested on his chest. "Mitsuru...I'm scared..."

God. How was he to react after hearing that?

He could only wrap his arms around her as emotions rushed through him with the force of a broken dam.

-o-

It was a mistake to touch her, he knew it, but it was too late, and there was no way to turn back the avalanche.

Mitsuru cupped the soft curve of her jaw, sliding his fingers through her damp hair and raised her face up, his eyes fixated on her full, lush red lips. He knew there's no going back once he kissed her. There was simply no way he could survive leaving her a second time, cutting out his heart would be kinder...more merciful.

Just a kiss...he tried to reason, rubbing his thumb against the luscious curve of her lower lip. Just one taste, he swore he'd take no more, just a kiss.

He knew that wasn't true. Not just a kiss...it would change everything.

But she took the choice from his hands. Kokoro couldn't bear the waiting any longer. She'd ached for his touch the very instant she realized it was him who stood before her. She'd tried to wait, to let him decide. But god, she couldn't bear the pain anymore.

The first contact of their lips was an explosion of instant need, of longing, of all the craving accumulated throughout the years.

Was it even kissing? Or were they devouring each other? He no longer cared. The pleasure of holding her, of feeling her in his arms burned all reason, all logic. The whole world be damned.

She was so soft, so silky smooth, and god, her taste...he swore he was getting intoxicated just by kissing her.

The hungry way he was licking, biting her lips drove her crazy. Kokoro could only latch onto his tongue, sucking him to capture his elusive taste.

The soft release and suction of her mouth on his tongue made his knees tremble even as blood rushed furiously into flesh that had been already hard and aching since she touched him. _Oh god,_ Mitsuru groaned as the tightness of his jeans intensified the ache. She's slowly killing him, with each sweet caress of her tongue against his.

For a moment, the two lovers pulled apart, breathing heavily, and simply looked at each other. Trembling fingers reached out, touching each other's faces as if reconfirming the other's presence to themselves. Reassuring each other that this was real, no longer a cruel dream.

And then their lips met again in one wet, heated exchange of lips and tongues that just couldn't get enough. Never enough. No matter how much they licked, bit each other, the hunger only grew stronger.

Kokoro protested as he kissed his way down her neck, she wanted his lips back, but Mitsuru was intent on claiming more. His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned the jacket of her uniform.

Too impatient to unbutton more, he simply tugged her shirt free from the waist of her skirt and hungrily ran his hands against her soft, silky skin beneath the cloth of her uniform.

Kokoro sucked in a startled breath as she felt the rough textures of his palms as he caressed her stomach. No longer the hands of a boy who once led an easy life, but that of a man who liked working with his hands. The calluses served only to enhance her pleasure, not turn her off, she liked the way they feel against her skin, simply because they were his.

"Let me see you...please." The uncharacteristic humility of the request stole her breath. In all the time she'd known him, Mitsuru has never asked...merely took what he wanted.

With trembling fingers she complied with his request, unbuttoning her uniform from the bottom up, shuddering as he continued to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck. His breath felt so warm against her skin.

Sweet Mother of God. Mitsuru groaned as the edges of her top fell apart to reveal the lacy cups of her bra.

In the two years they've been apart, her curves have grown fuller. He could still span her waist easily with his hands, but the flare of her hips...her breasts. Kokoro was slowly shedding her girlish figure, becoming more voluptuous, the sensuous body designed just to tempt men. To drive him insane.

"So beautiful." He breathed, reaching out to cup her breast.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped as he slid his hand beneath her bra, cupping the silky softness of her breast.

"Take it off." He groaned through clenched teeth.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, but didn't want to stop, Kokoro reached behind her back to unhook the clasp of her bra.

Mitsuru tugged the sleeves of her jacket and then slid the uniform off her. Her bra was next, sliding the straps over her shoulder then out of her arms, Kokoro blushed harder as his eyes narrowed even more as he looked at her nakedness for the very first time.

A tint of red colored his cheeks as Mitsuru admired her for a moment, breathing heavily.

She blushed harder and a sharp small cry escaped her lips as he cupped her breasts, gently nestled their weight against his palms.

Then he bent his head to gently lick her nipple. Just a small lick, just a taste.

He did it again, and then again, each time drawing her deeper into his mouth, until he drove her crazy as shivers of pleasure unknown, unexperienced till now seared her entire being. Kokoro cried out softly as he suckled her harder, then flicked his thumb against the other nipple making her knees buckle as pure pleasure made her shiver.

"Easy baby..." Mitsuru breathed, as he guided her to his bed. "God, you're so beautiful." He groaned as she fell back on the mattress, her hair splayed among his pillows.

He tugged off her shoes, then her socks, caressing the long, supple length of her legs.

Kokoro nearly jumped when he slid his hand under her skirt, caressed her thigh before running his fingers over the soft mound of her pussy through the cloth of her underwear. But this was Mitsuru, the boy she has always loved.

He threw her skirt behind him, uncaring where it landed, all his attention focused on the slender shape of the girl lying before him. So delicate, so feminine, and only a tiny piece of white lace covered the soft flesh between her legs, a flimsy barrier to the sweet little pussy he ached to fuck...and fuck her until there was only him left in her mind, until her body recognized, responded only to him.

A saner part of him cautioned Mitsuru to stop, to cease before he loses himself, loses all control. But it was already too late. He'd never known this agonizing desire, this burning lust. Never knew he could want someone like this, made him ache so much she could drive him insane if he wasn't already mad.

There was no turning back, no room for hesitation, only pure lust as Mitsuru knelt before her to unzip the fly of his jeans.

Her eyes widened as he came to view. They have never come this far before, she had never seen him until now.

Before her untutored eyes, he looked impossibly huge. The blunt tip was a lighter reddish color than the shaft and he throbbed with the same pace as his heart.

He hovered over her, the wet drops from his hair pelted down on her face making her blink, then her eyes widened in shock, the small sound she made lost in the ripping sound of lace being torn down her middle. Oh god, he has torn her panties apart, having lost all patience to drag it down her legs.

They were going too fast, moving too quickly. But there was no room for fear, no room for apprehension. The look in his eyes should have frightened her not excited her. All thoughts of right or wrong fled from her mind, never spared a single thought of danger to her body…all she knew at that moment was that he's the boy she had longed for, loved and waited for all her life.

Mitsuru kissed her as he urged her to lie back on the pillows, hovering over her, supporting his weight with his arms as he pried her thighs open with his knees.

He caught her hands when she tried to cover herself, pinning them to her sides as he looked down at her nakedness, bold, unapologetic. All the more the dominant, possessive male.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed as his gaze traveled down from her face to her breasts and then lingered at the thin patch of blonde hair between her thighs.

"So damn sexy..." Mitsuru groaned, spreading her legs wider to expose the vulnerable rosy flesh of her pussy. He forgot to breathe as he parted the soft folds with his hand, revealing the deep pink center of her.

Kokoro thrust her hands into his hair as he moved down her body, the hungry wet sounds of his lips as he suckled her nipple embarrassed her but she couldn't look away as he bit her gently, only to soothe the sting with the tip of his tongue.

She cried out in protest when he moved lower, her legs clamping shut in embarrassment when he would have kissed the soft flesh between her thighs.

But he was having none of it.

"Don't stop me Kokoro." Mitsuru nearly growled, prying her legs open once more with his hands. "I've dreamed of this...wanted to do this for years..."

"But..."

The first touch of his tongue against the sensitive pearl of flesh made her flinch. But he wasn't done, he stroked her again, more gentle this time, rubbing her clit with the rough velvet of his tongue.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, clenching her hands against his shoulders, unconscious that she did so, almost scouring his skin with her nails from the sheer force of the pleasure that electrified her body.

God, she's so responsive...so sensitive. Mitsuru could only groan as she came against his mouth, arching against him, hips writhing from the force of her orgasm even as soft, sexy sounds escaped her lush, swollen lips. He almost came himself just hearing her soft cries.

"Oh god..." Kokoro gasped when he gently probed the tight opening at her center with the tip of his tongue. An act so intimate, so unthinkable, her mind went blank.

Mitsuru almost smiled, she's so sweet, so adorable, his precious Kokoro...and then went completely still as he felt the thin barrier resisting entry. In the space of a single breath, control which had been tenuous at best was suddenly laid to waste.

 _Virgin.  
_ He hadn't dared ask, didn't want to know how many came after him, how many have trespassed what was his. But there was no mistaking the thin, gossamer barrier partially guarding the entrance.  
She'd waited for him.  
And instead of slowing down, instead of placing the leash back on his lust...the discovery only sent him to another level of frenzy.

Oh god, he has no control left to be gentle...no strength left to resist...

"Kokoro...baby, I can't do this easy." Mitsuru groaned as he slid up her body to cup her face with trembling hands. Even now his cock was ready to burst his skin, seeking her, demanding to fuck her _hard_.

"Who asked you to?" She gasped, her blue eyes bright, wild with emotions.

"Dammit." Mitsuru gritted his teeth. "I can't be gentle. I can't go slow. I will tear right through your little virgin pussy and fuck you hard. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kokoro breathed. "Do it."

God, have they both gone insane? Mitsuru felt all reason, all rational thinking melt away being taken over by his baser instincts. No, oh god no, must get away, must not hurt her—

She wrapped her arms around his neck before he could escape, kissed a heated trail up his neck before whispering hotly in his ear. "Do it Mitsuru. Fuck me. Fuck my little pussy."

His cock twitched in response. God, how could she talk to him like that?

He cupped her face with both hands, sliding his fingers in her hair, leaning down until their foreheads touched. He tried to stem the raging emotions one last time, but it was no use.

"Kokoro this will hurt." He whispered against her lips. "I want you too much."

"I'm not scared." Her voice suddenly broke, and he could almost hear the tears. "Don't make me wait anymore please...I've missed you so much."

Her words broke him. All this time...all these years, when he thought he'd ached, suffered alone...he'd never once thought she would suffer too.

Something inside him snapped. And god help them both, nothing, not even Kokoro herself can stop him now. He'd crossed the point of no return.

She made a small sound arching her neck in a gesture of submission as Mitsuru gripped her waist. He paused for a breathless instant, just poised at the entrance to her sweet little pussy and bit the crook of her neck. Then with a small incoherent sound, he stretched her open with the blunt tip of his cock, and pierced her to the core with one savage thrust.

Kokoro flinched, bit back a small scream and forced her body to stay still, stay still and adjust to the hard flesh that was even now throbbing inside her. Unshed tears made her eyes shimmer as she reached up to touch his face. She traced the sensual curve of his lip as he breathed heavily, looking back at her with intense, glittering green eyes.

Words weren't needed, just as she didn't need or want his apologies. She only wanted to be his.

Mitsuru clenched his teeth, his hands tightened on her waist once more and then he was pressing deeper, filling her completely until the broad head of his cock kissed the mouth of her womb.

"Mine." He said in a low, hoarse voice. "You're mine."

Her body screamed with each hard thrust, each deep stroke, but her heart sang, her soul felt renewed. Kokoro could only cling to him, arms wrapped around his neck even as tears pricked her eyes. God, she'd wanted this, waited for this for so long...to be finally his.

And then, absolute madness reigned. Drunk on pure pleasure, from the sheer bliss of her soft body, Mitsuru gripped her hips and began to thrust faster, deeper, stretching her sweetest core, shaping her to fit only him.  
By god, she will fit only him. That he was being unreasonable, unfair, it didn't matter.  
She's his. Only he has the right to touch her, kiss her, fuck her tight little pussy.

" _Mitsuru_." She cried out as he pulled back, almost withdrew from her completely and thrust back in, driving his thick cock into her tight, soft flesh like a battering ram, forced a cry from her lips as he repeated the action again and again.

Over and over he penetrated her body, stretching her little pussy as it had never been opened, claiming her with a ferocious intensity she could never have prepared for. Kokoro writhed against him from the sheer pleasure/pain that ripped through her with each hard stroke.

He held her down when the intensity of the sensations began to overwhelm her. Her eyes were wild and dark as she looked back at him, even as her hips tried to buck against him from the sheer madness of the lust that consumed them both. "Take it, baby..." Mitsuru groaned as he forced her to endure the intense assault. "Take it all."

Kokoro cried out softly as an incredible swell of sensation began to build up from within, there in the most secret of places that was even now being taken and used. Kokoro sensed that she was going to come harder than she had before.

"Oh, God...Mitsuru...I feel..." She couldn't find the words, his pounding thrusts took her breath away, stole her sanity, but he seemed to understand her anyway.

"That's right, sweetheart." Mitsuru breathed, kissing her panting lips. "Come for me. Come all over my cock while I'm fucking you— while I'm buried inside you."

Crying and gasping, Kokoro felt herself tilt over the edge of orgasm, felt herself contracting around the long, hard cock ravaging her pussy even now.  
She screamed as he fucked her harder, so deep it was as though he was reaching for her very heart with every thrust. God, the pleasure was so intense there was no way to survive it but to surrender.

Mitsuru watched her face as she lost control, shuddered in his arms and cried out his name, watched how pleasure turned her cheeks a deeper pink, the way her features crumpled as the force of her orgasm raged through her body.

 _Like this._ He groaned inwardly, _I'll always remember you this way._ So gloriously beautiful, so much a woman. His woman.

"Brace yourself, baby." He groaned against her neck. "We're not done yet."

Still dazed from the intense pleasure, Kokoro could only grasp the sheets as he flipped her onto her stomach, and placed a pillow below her hips.

"Mitsuru?" She looked back at him over her shoulder. Her eyes still hazy, dreamy from her recent orgasm.

He lifted her hips higher even as he gently caressed her hair, silently commanding her to keep her head down.

With a tenderness that belied the force of raw lust that burned him, Mitsuru stroked the silky skin of her hips and thighs then parted the soft folds of her pink pussy.  
She was wet with her own nectar, and there were red streaks on her inner thighs, a silent testimony to the virginity he'd pierced with one brutal thrust. But there was no room for guilt, only pure primitive male exultation.  
The tiny entrance where her broken hymen once guarded, now gaped invitingly open, letting him see the deeper crimson of her inner flesh.

Kokoro would have pulled away if not for his hands holding her in place when he leaned down and licked her soft, secret core.

"Mitsuru...wh-what..." She flinched as she felt him probe deeper, her mind nearly imploded, unable to process what he was doing to her. She cried out again as she felt the long strokes of his tongue, the velvet roughness rubbing against her soft flesh...oh god, what was he doing to her?

"Get ready, baby." Mitsuru groaned as he moved over her, spreading her thighs wider apart with his knees as he mounted her. "I'm going to fuck you hard." He whispered hotly against her ear.

Her mind was still hazy, but there was no mistaking his intent as she felt the huge crown of his cock breach her entrance, stretching her open.

Closing her eyes, Kokoro bit into the pillow as he gripped her hips and penetrated her soft flesh with one deep thrust.

She cried out as he pulled back, slowly, ever so slowly, tugging each tiny fold of her pussy, stroking every tiny bit of her as he withdrew from her until he rimmed the entrance, and then with a harsh cry shoved his cock back in with one smooth thrust. He did this again, and yet again until she thought she'll surely go mad.

He was forcing her open beyond what was comfortable, beyond what her body was ready to give, seeking the very limits of her pussy. Kokoro clenched her teeth as he finally found what he sought, as her body surrendered the very last inch of her that can receive a man.

Her body screamed without words, protesting the hard intrusion wedged so deep in her, so deep she couldn't even breathe without feeling her flesh squeeze around him.

This wasn't about mutual pleasure or sexual gratification. This was all about possession. All about staking his claim. The primitive need to make her his.

Her body may not understand yet, but her heart does.

"Dammit Kokoro! Don't do that!" Mitsuru groaned as she lifted her hips in silent invitation then pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

But driven by pure instincts, she could only press back against him, teasing him, unknowingly taunting the beast in him. "God, Kokoro...oh god baby, you're driving me insane!"

Kokoro gasped as he grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back. And then he fucked her. Oh god, how he fucked her. Helpless, vulnerable, completely immobilized she could only accept the hard, brutal thrusts of his cock as he pounded into her pussy with such raw power, no restraint, no rhythm, no nothing. Just a primal force of lust, of pure animal instinct to dominate, to possess and her equal need to be taken.

If she thought he'd been rough before, she was so wrong. This...this raw, hard fucking was absolute possession. He showed her no mercy, no more consideration...and she didn't want any. Kokoro simply spread herself open and allowed him the deep penetration he craved.

She called his name, hands clenching into fists as he drove his cock deeper, almost to the point of pain, pinning her hips against the mattress as though he wanted to nail her to the bed.

She will be terribly sore after this, she knew, but she didn't care.  
Pinned beneath him and helpless to do anything but to take him, receive him, to surrender all that he wanted to take, she will give all and anything without reserve to this boy she had loved for so long.  
 _I'm losing my mind._ But god, she didn't care.

"That's my girl. My sweet Kokoro..." Mitsuru groaned against her ear, then licked the side of her neck making her shiver. "When you're ready...I will do the same to your sweet ass."

He could see that she didn't comprehend what he'd just told her, but it's alright...they'll learn together.

Slowly, he reached between her legs and gently caressed the soft folds of her sex.  
Kokoro flinched when his fingers found her clit, startling them both. She was so violently sensitive, his slightest touch made her jump.

More careful now, Mitsuru stroked her again, feather-light, avoiding directly touching the center of her clit where all sensation gathered.

Kokoro flinched again, then cried out as he continued to stroke her. He didn't go easy on her. He made pleasure and pain combine, thrusting hard and deep inside her, but oh god, he knew how to touch her.

"Mitsuru...please..."

"I got you baby. Just come for me." He whispered against her ear. "Come for me Kokoro. Give it to me. Give it all to me."

"Oh god, yes." Mitsuru groaned as her tight little pussy clenched around him, squeezing him so exquisitely even as Kokoro screamed, crashed, jerked in his arms, and simply surrendered to the violent orgasm that ripped through her body.

He tried to tell her how much he loved her, how much she pleased him, but he could no longer speak, her climax triggered his own, he could only give in to the fierce rush of devastating pleasure as he came and came, pleasure so absolute, so intense he was sure he could die from it.

Mitsuru buried his face against her neck, shaking from the hard, fierce jets of release that felt more like glowing bursts of exaltation as he creamed her pussy over and over again.

And then breathless, the two lovers collapsed on the bed. Exhausted, completely drained...but sought one more kiss as they rested in each other's arms.

-o-

 _Excerpt from a memo sent by Dr. Franxx to his lab assistants._

 _"...We've made considerable progress with the Memory Alteration Project. Work with the medical team treating Parasites with mental issues._

 _Find suitable subjects to be tested such as those dealing with PTSD and other past trauma._

 _There are different phases of the research. Focus on the ones below:_

 _A. Memory Erasure. - Mark unwanted emotional memories which are known to have great psychological effects on the subject. Do not waste time on short-term or sensory memories. Trace and destroy neurons involved in supporting the specific type of memory that was marked for erasure. This procedure is permanent, therefore exercise diligent care._

 _B. Memory Extraction. -_ _Memories are easy to corrupt, therefore the main objective of the research is to devise the most secure and efficient way to store and retrieve them._ _Extract memories from subjects discreetly, without their knowledge. This may also serve as a lookout for potential spies. Report any abnormalities to assigned personnel._

 _C. Memory Implantation. - To prevent mental breakdown, memory gaps has to be replaced. Constructed memories would be best, but with our current progress, we are not yet equipped to craft the desired 'memory'. Therefore, implant memories taken from previous subjects. Do not implant emotional memories unless specifically instructed._

 _To monitor the results of these tests, you shall be assigned as caretakers to the test subjects. Report all and any change in behavior, no matter how small..."_

* * *

 **A/N:** There's always something spooky about abandoned buildings. Although I think abandoned hospitals are worse.

I think with Mitsuru's independent nature, he'd want to build things himself and he'll need a place where he can be alone away from the other members. Hence the hideout. :)

Yes, the memory altering thingy will play a part in future chapters, let's see if I can pull it off. lol


	4. Afterglow

Chapter 4. Afterglow.

* * *

Smut Warning.

* * *

Breathless, he touched her face as she rested her head against his chest. Mitsuru winced as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. He'd never lost control before...never been brutal, so primitive before Kokoro.  
Dear god, of all the time for this to happen, when it was the most important one, he lost all control.

He'd ripped through her soft body...even knowing she was still a virgin. It should have slowed him down, made him more careful of her. And yet, the exact opposite happened. He went berserk with lust the moment he realized she was untouched.

It's like he's destined to corrupt her. Just like when they first met at 13 years of age. He taught her to kiss...and not the kind grandmas give.  
A lover's kiss, wet, open mouthed with tongues. Her first real kiss. It took some coaxing before she agreed to do it. He had been pacifying himself with the chaste pecking they've been doing before then.

If only he could turn back time. If he could rewrite their first time together...  
He had been too greedy, too eager, too selfish to have her, it overrode all sense of decency.

But as Kokoro lifted her head and looked at him, a silent understanding formed between them that only lovers are cognizant of. In his need to make her his, no matter how savage, or primitive or downright brutal, it was equally echoed by her need to be taken.

Still...

"Are you alright?" He whispered as he brushed his lips against her hair. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."

Kokoro made a small sound, too relaxed to talk so she kissed his skin instead. Mitsuru groaned as his body sprang to life. _Shit._ When has he sunk this low? Not even fifteen minutes since he'd had the best fucking orgasm he ever had in his life and he's already craving for more.

No. She needs time to heal, to recover. She—

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru groaned. "If you continue doing that..."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with mischief. Then resumed her little parade of soft, warm kisses on his skin.

God, didn't she understand yet what dangerous games she's playing?

He'd never been like this, even when he was still an untried noob in bed. He could control his urges, turn off his lust. With Kokoro, it was like he's a beast without a leash.  
Perhaps in a few months...after...after he had taken his fill of her, then maybe, just maybe he'd be somewhere near his normal self again.

"Baby...you mustn't give me everything I ask." He groaned.

"Hmmm?"

"It drives me insane...and only makes me crave for more."

"I don't know of any other way." Kokoro said simply, honestly. How does one love in moderation?

Mitsuru groaned and pulled her closer, he will have to protect her from himself. She's too giving, too generous.

"Hungry?" He asked, nuzzling her hair. "I think there are some cup noodles left."

"Can't we stay like this a little longer?" Kokoro stretched herself against him languidly, then paused as her body protested. She blushed a little as she ached in places she never knew existed, until Mitsuru reached in and touched them. _More like pounded into them._ A cheeky voice in her head added.

"Baby...if we stay longer in this bed..." Mitsuru groaned a little. He wanted her again, no use denying it. But he'll be damned if he hurt her again.

"C'mon sweetheart," He murmured as he pulled away and sat up at the edge of the bed. "Let's get you something to eat..."

He walked to the small closet at the corner beside the bed and looked inside if he had any clean clothes. He couldn't remember if he did the laundry last week...there were plenty of shorts, but the only shirt was a green one.

Mitsuru hesitated, then realized it was silly to hide this now.

"Here..." He said, handing her the shirt.

Kokoro sat up, shyly covering herself with the bedsheet and reached for it. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the shirt.

"Kyou really did give it to you. I'm so glad!" She smiled as she held it up with both hands.

Mitsuru smiled as he dragged on a pair of black cargo pants through his legs and buttoned it.

Kyou, also known by his Code 090 had cornered him after school just to hand the small wrapped gift. It was his birthday...and somehow Kokoro managed to find someone to hand over her gift to him.

He had tried to throw away the gift, he was having trouble moving on as it is...he didn't need any more reminders of how much she still cared. Mitsuru had actually dumped the small box in the bin—and then had to chase after the janitor after an hour of inner struggle. God, he couldn't hold back, couldn't deny himself the small pleasure of her gift.

He still had the small note she'd written. "It matched the color of your eyes."

His heart clenched in response. "Does it really?" Mitsuru turned and asked her, looking at her as Kokoro wrapped the bedsheet around her, the shirt draped on her shoulder.

He never wore the shirt outside...but here in the hideout, on times he missed her the most, he would put it on before sleeping, and rubbed the cloth against his nose, pretending that the scent of the fabric was hers. God, that's how desperate he had been at times.

"Hmm?" Kokoro looked confused for a moment, but before he could elaborate, she looked at the shirt again and then at his eyes. "Yeah, well...almost."

Oh lord, she's so adorable, he wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and tumble her back on the bed.

Forcing himself to scavenge for food instead, Mitsuru opened the shelves above the small sink. He usually has a small supply in there, but he couldn't remember when he had restocked. Feeling a bit relieved, he found the cup noodles among some canned food. Now, if he could locate the packet of rice, it'd be perfect...

"I have to pee." Kokoro said suddenly behind him, cheeks still pink, her long wavy hair tumbled down to her waist in glorious disarray. She was so cute, he wanted to march over to her and just kiss her senseless.

"Bathroom is second to the left at the hallway." He forced himself to say instead. "You can shower too if you like, but this place run on generators so don't go crazy on the warm water."

"I won't." Well, at least she'll try. Kokoro thought in secret.

It was dark at the hallway, so Mitsuru handed her a flashlight. Kokoro shivered involuntarily.

"Scared?" He whispered, reaching for her hand. She didn't reply but the tight grip of her fingers told him what he needed to know.

"The bathroom has lights so you don't have to worry. I'll wait for you outside the door."

It was still raining hard outside, drowning his voice, Mitsuru had to yell a bit. Kokoro relaxed when he switched on the light at the bathroom which was lined with about half a dozen cubicles on the far end, with sinks and showers on the other side.  
"Just use the first one on the right, the rest doesn't work. The shower is on the other side..." He pointed at the shower heads on the opposite wall. "Only the middle one works."

He let her in and stood outside the door as he'd offered, holding the flashlight. Mitsuru switched it off, and just gazed ahead at the opposite classroom. From where he stood, the classroom door was open, letting him see the windows.

It was pitch dark but his eyes slowly adjusted, an occasional flash of lightning illuminated the place every so often, while the rain continued to pour down. Cloaked in darkness, like floating in silence with only the sound of rain and trickles of water—It felt so...surreal. Everything feels so unreal.

Mitsuru suddenly had a soul crushing thought and wondered if he'd dreamt the whole thing, that Kokoro wasn't really here and it was just a product of his deranged mind that made him see and feel her.

The rain outside drowned all noise, and he couldn't hear anything from the bathroom.

He had to know...oh god, and yet he feared knowing the truth. He wasn't sure if he could survive knowing it was all an illusion, it would break him. But he had to know.

His hands suddenly clammy with fear, Mitsuru pushed open the door.

It was lit in a yellow glow making everything appear soft. And there she stood beneath the shower, wet and naked, soaping her body.

Kokoro has always loved the water, even something as simple as a shower was a pleasure to her. And now...dear god...he couldn't look away. She was simply too beautiful.

She was startled a little when she noticed him standing there, but her mouth slowly broke into that sweet smile that was reserved only for him. And he was lost.

-o-

"Miku..." Her voice shivered and Kokoro covered the bottom of her phone. "Mitsuru!" She protested in a whisper. He was trailing kisses down her spine as she sat on the edge of the bed, while he reclined behind her.

"What?" He murmured lazily, then kissed another trail down the small of her back.

"I'm trying to talk here!" Kokoro protested, still whispering. He knew that she couldn't control her voice when he touched her like that, but he kept on doing it.

"So talk...I'm not making any noise." He added with a devilish smile.

Miku didn't like being ignored and made her displeasure known.

"Miku? Yes...I'm sorry for making you worry." She shot him a warning glance.

"I'm with Mitsuru..." Her breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing down the side of her neck.

"No!" Kokoro gasped, he couldn't hear what Miku said but he felt the heat of Kokoro's skin as she blushed. "We were just...talking."

That made him chuckle.

"No one's going to believe that, baby." He whispered against her ear, before tugging the lobe with his teeth. "at least not those guys at the boarding house..."

Kokoro looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Now say goodbye to Miku...unless you want her to listen in to us."

"Wh-what?" Kokoro gasped, unable to believe what he'd just said.

Smiling slightly, Mitsuru took the phone from her hand and spoke to it.  
"Hey...I'm raring to assault the pink fortress, and can no longer wait. Kokoro will see you tomorrow." Then ended the call.

"Pink fortress?" Kokoro's brows knitted together as she wondered if it was some sort of password among Parasites.

"This baby." Mitsuru murmured against her ear as he reached over to her front and cupped the soft flesh between her legs.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped, realizing the implications of what he'd just told Miku on the phone.

"Nothing to be ashamed about it, sweetheart." Mitsuru kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "You're my girl...it's only natural that I'd touch you...that I'd kiss you...and fuck that sweet little pussy." He punctuated the words with softly biting kisses down her neck.

"But you told Miku th-that..." Kokoro gasped as he slid his hand beneath the towel to touch the soft flesh between her legs.

"That I'm about to have you? Yeah." Mitsuru confirmed, smiling unrepentantly.  
"I bet she won't be able to sleep, wondering what I'm doing to poor little you all night." He added, making Kokoro blush harder.

Oh god, how could he be so shameless?

"Stop worrying Kokoro." He whispered before biting her lower lip gently. "They'll have to know about us sooner or later. Letting Miku pave the way will just make it easier..." He tugged at her lip then touched her forehead with his. "Lie down, baby."

She didn't protest anymore when he unwrapped the towel from her body. Her firm, curvy breasts tipped with rosy nipples bounced slightly as she lifted her hips to release the fluffy cloth underneath.

"Baby...you're so beautiful it drives me crazy." Mitsuru groaned and sucked in a breath as for one horrible moment, control threatened to slip. The urge to simply grab her and latch onto her nipple like a coarse, untried youth was so strong. Damn, what has happened to him?

He leaned over her, bracing his weight on his arms as he leaned down to kiss her, demanding entry which Kokoro gladly gave. Her nails dug into his skin as his lips closed around her tongue, sucking her into his mouth.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped as the wet heat of his mouth slowly trailed down her throat. The soft, sexy sounds she made as he ran his hands all over her skin, was slowly driving him mad.

He nuzzled the tender spot where her shoulder met her throat. Biting her…sucking her then sensuously licked the teeth marks.

Mitsuru groaned as he cupped her full breasts, gently teasing her sensitive nipples that have hardened into tight, little buds.

Kokoro called his name as he leaned closer to suck her nipple, drawing in as much of her breast as he could take. She flinched when he bit the rosy bud, sending a new shockwave of pleasure, making her ache even more. Then he kissed the hard little tip, before soothing away the ache with long, hot strokes of his tongue.

The soft flesh between her legs began to throb with need, the petal soft lips spreading to reveal her swollen clit. Spreading for his fingers. Spreading for his cock.

Kokoro screamed as she felt the stroke of his tongue instead. There, right there at her clit that had begged, ached for his touch. She didn't know how or when he moved, all shyness, all embarrassment gone, she could only arch shamelessly against him as Mitsuru continued to lick and suck her. She was so needy, so aroused pleasure came swiftly, but with such devastation, she could only surrender to it, leaving her breathless and shivering.

"Come inside me..." She invited softly as she caressed his face, with fingers that still trembled.

But instead of entering her as she had expected, Mitsuru pulled her while he rolled on his back, until she sat astride him.

"Mitsuru?" Her eyes were wide at the unfamiliar position. Like this, she felt exposed. Her naked body was completely on view. She leaned down on him, pressing her breasts against his chest to hide.

"Show me baby..." He groaned through clenched teeth as he stroked her long hair. "Show me how you want me inside..."

Kokoro shyly sat up astride him, blushing to the tips of her hair.  
"Mitsuru..." She didn't know what to do next, looking at him for guidance.

"Spread yourself with your fingers." Mitsuru breathed. "Baby...let me see your pussy...don't be shy." He coaxed her as Kokoro hesitated.  
"Oh god, you're so beautiful." He groaned as she exposed herself to him, her fingers hesitantly parted the soft folds, letting him see the tiny slit at her pink center.

"Rub yourself against my cock...Oh, holy _fuck!"_ He hissed as she did what he said, rubbing the slick, wet folds of her pussy against him, caressing the hard, thick length like a warm, soft open mouth.

Clenching his teeth, Mitsuru reached out to touch the sweet clit that has been teasing him since she sat astride his hips. Kokoro flinched and then shivered as he gently rubbed her, her breath broken with soft gasps as he circled the pink pearl of flesh with his thumb, drawing in all the sensations into one intense point, coiling tighter and tighter until pleasure burst in a hot rush of release, making her cry out.

Breathless she collapsed against his chest, while Mitsuru stroked her back. "Grab my cock and put it inside you." He whispered against her ear. He felt the heat of her blush against his skin, making him smile. God, she's so cute.

"Do it baby." He urged softly, kissing the top of her head. "Just hold my cock with your hand and push it inside you..."

Kokoro hesitated for a moment, while Mitsuru coaxed her with soft kisses. "That's my girl." He groaned as her hand closed around him. Oh god, she looked incredible as she hovered just above the tip of his cock. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, not wanting to distract her as Kokoro positioned herself above him.  
She gasped as he rubbed against her clit, and for a moment she almost lost her balance.

"Baby...press your hips down. Take me inside you."

"I'm not sure how..." Kokoro gasped, moving her hips experimentally as she leaned down on him until the tips of her breasts brushed his chest. Slowly, so slow it was pure, sheer torture, she lowered her hips, forcing her soft flesh open as she pressed against him. Her tight sheath resisted him for an instant, before giving way to his invading hard flesh.

Mitsuru gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stay still. The sight of her soft flesh parting as his cock went in...Sweet Mother of God, her tight little pussy felt good, so good—it was all he could do to stop himself from simply grabbing her hips and shove his cock up her pink, soft flesh.

She was so wet, so warm and incredibly tight, it was the purest of torture to deny himself deeper access when he could simply take what she offered.

"You're too big!" Kokoro gasped, but she didn't push him away, her legs lay pliant and submissive astride his hips.

"It's just the tip." Mitsuru groaned through clenched teeth.

Just the tip as he'd said, but Kokoro felt stretched wide open. She made a small sound as she moved her hips experimentally.

Mitsuru hissed under his breath and held her hips captive. "God, Kokoro...you'll be the death of me." He groaned as her flesh tightened around him, squeezing him exquisitely.

"Like this, sweetheart?" Mitsuru asked gruffly as he clasped the smooth cheeks of her butt and guided her hips to glide over him, slowly sliding his cock in and out of her sweet pink pussy.

Kokoro gasped, her eyes closing shut as she panted lightly against his chest. She made a small sound as he guided her hips to press harder against him, sheathing himself deeper. "Still alright?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'd rather...you be on top." She whispered.

Mitsuru went still for a moment, then kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alright, baby..."

Slowly he rolled until she lay beneath him once more. Mitsuru nuzzled her throat as he braced himself on his arms.

"Like this..." Kokoro whispered as she ran her hands over his chest, her blue eyes dreamy as she looked up at him. "With your arms around me, I feel...so secure."

"Kokoro..." The words made his heart clench.

"Wrap your legs around me." He whispered against her lips. "Higher sweetheart..." Mitsuru guided her legs around his waist.

Kokoro shivered as she looked at him, he looked back at her with his intense green eyes, then kissed one of her knees before placing her ankle over his shoulder.  
It lifted her hips off the bed, making Kokoro blush. The position raised her pelvis higher against him, exposing her soft, pink pussy, the tiny slit invitingly open and undefended.

"Kokoro...oh god, baby..." Mitsuru groaned as he sank deep into her. Pausing for a moment as control nearly slipped.

"That...felt good." She gasped as he pressed deeper into her. "Do it again please...oh sweet lord, Mitsuru...right there!" Kokoro cried out as he continued to stroke that sweet, sweet spot that made her shiver with intense pleasure.

"Keep going." She gasped, cupping his face with trembling hands, her eyes trying to focus on his, but it was no use, the pleasure was too much, she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Don't stop, please... _Mitsuru!"_ She screamed as he pressed against a knot of nerves so sensitive she could only scratch her nails down his back as pleasure imploded in sharp bursts.

"I won't baby...just come for me..." He kissed her gasping mouth, and gave her what she wanted, what she needed.

The wet sounds of flesh meeting and parting in a frantic rhythm was only broken by the creaking of the bed and their heavy breath. But she could no longer hear anything else except the screams of pleasure inside her. _Oh god, when will this end?_ She cried out his name as her hips bucked against him, her body arching taut against his as the force of another orgasm ripped through her.

He kissed her as she cried out softly, stealing the sweet sound of her surrender as her body writhed in his arms, even as intense pleasure pulsed through her being again and again.

"Oh god...oh god..." Kokoro gasped as he repeated the cycle. He was still rock hard, he hasn't cummed yet, so deliciously hot and smooth and oh dear lord, so huge, so thick inside her. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Yes, baby..." Mitsuru almost groaned as he continued to stroke her. "I'm going to make you come again and again...until you have no strength left...to even lick your lips."

-o-

He woke to the smell of something warm and sweet the next morning. Mitsuru opened his eyes sleepily and saw her standing at the stove, stirring something. She wore nothing but his shirt, leaving her thighs bare, her ash blonde hair tied in one loose braid.

For a moment, he lay there and simply looked at her, savoring the sight of Kokoro as she stood there, humming softly to herself. Then unable to resist the temptation anymore, Mitsuru slowly sat up and pulled up his pants.

"What are you making?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Cookies." Kokoro said, dropping large spoonfuls in a plate.

"Cookies?" He sounded incredulous, how can she make them, he doesn't have an oven in the small kitchenette or enough ingredients. As if sensing his disbelief, Kokoro pulled the cover to show him some of the finished ones.

"Have one." She said offering a bite-sized cookie to his lips.

Not really hungry, but still, Mitsuru accepted the sweet treat. He made a small sound of appreciation and smiled as the rich taste of peanut butter lightly sweetened with maple syrup matched the chewiness of rolled oats.

"Good." He murmured, kissing her cheek. "How did you make these?" It was the closest to the oatmeal raisin cookies he sometimes had during snack time.

"It's Miku's recipe. Just three ingredients." Kokoro said with a smile. "Do you have any jar I can store these in?"

"I can empty one from the cabinets outside." He teased, laughing as a little terror struck her features. God knows what's floating in those jars. Mitsuru shuddered slightly.

"Wait here." He kissed her pouting mouth before opening the shelves to search for a suitable container.

"What's inside those canisters?" Kokoro pointed at his work table. It was full of things she has no way of identifying. The blueprint pinned on the wall behind the desk though, was easier to guess. It looked like Mitsuru was assembling a gun, a big one.

"Gunpowder." Mitsuru murmured, then grunted as he reached for the back end of the cabinet to grab a medium-sized jar that used to contain coffee. "Is this big enough?"

"Yes." Kokoro smiled as she accepted the jar and walked to the sink to wash it. "Are you building a gun?"

Mitsuru looked at his work table and nodded. "Yeah, it's nearly finished. Just have to make bullets soon."

"But isn't that illegal?" Kokoro looked at him worriedly. APE has banned common citizens to carry weapons, the penalty had been high.

"Yes it is. Doesn't mean we can leave ourselves open. There are people who carry smuggled guns...it'd be foolish to be unarmed."

That didn't ease her worries, Kokoro wanted to protest, even though she understood his need to protect.

"Baby don't worry. They have to catch me first." Mitsuru tried to cheer her up, kissing her cheek.

He has always been fascinated with guns, even after the ban. He had constructed some crude models with rubber pellets as bullets before. Looks like his designs only got more complex with the passage of time. That didn't assure her one bit. But what was she to do?

-o-

Miku was sitting at the front steps waiting for them when they rode back to the Boarding House.

"About time you two arrived." She said in way of greeting, waiting as Mitsuru helped Kokoro down the bike.

"Nana said to report to her before doing anything else."

"Nana?" Kokoro didn't know any Nana, then she smiled as she embraced Miku. "Good to see you again Miku. I've missed being with you."

"Yeah...me too. Things will be a lot more interesting now that you're here." Miku hugged back. "Welcome to Mistilteinn 13."

"I'll take you to Nana." Mitsuru said, waiting patiently at the side while the two girls exchanged a few more words.

"Now that Kokoro is here..." Miku cocked her head and looked at Mitsuru. "What about Ikuno?"

"What about her?" Mitsuru shrugged. "They can get her another Stamen."

"Seriously Mitsuru." Miku shook her finger at him. "It won't kill you to be a little nicer, you know?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to her later." Mitsuru said dismissively, then held out his hand to Kokoro. "Take this." He murmured, handing her a key. "My room is the third one on the second floor. Stamens' rooms are to your left."

"Already? You sure do move fast Mitsuru." Miku said, her eyes narrowed with interest as she watched the exchange.

"Go and bother Zorome instead, Miku." Mitsuru muttered but he smiled a bit.

At the mention of her partner, Miku wrinkled her nose.

"Call me when you're done with Nana. I'll inform the others that you're here." She said instead as she hugged Kokoro again.

"Thanks Miku, I'll see you later."

"Anything I can get you from back home?" Mitsuru asked as they walked towards the facility where their caretakers were.

"They said they will send all my things here. It should have arrived yesterday."

"How's your mom?" Mitsuru asked gently.

"Scared." Kokoro said simply. "Sad. They had to take my name off the family register."

Mitsuru squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I still have you." Kokoro whispered and leaned into him as she fought off the tears.

-o-

"Mitsuru." Goro called out to him and jerked his head to the side, indicating the meeting room.

While the girls threw an impromptu party to welcome Kokoro, banning all the boys, now seemed like a good time to discuss some matters they didn't want the girls to know.

Everyone was already present, even Zorome who was perilously reclining with his chair propped against the wall. Shaking his head slightly, Mitsuru sat on the chair beside him.

"There had been a few casualties recently." Hiro's eyes hardened as a small hologram appeared on the table. "The Pistils bear the brunt of the battle, they feel each hit on the Franxx on their body, some have been injured so bad they weren't able to recover. So many careless Stamens have led to the steady decline of Pistils. There must be something that can be done."

"I heard that Dr. Franxx is working on something that would increase the Pistil population." Goro said grimly. "It's an elixir injection. I've heard that it will increase the yellow blood cells dramatically, but the procedure has a high mortality rate."

"Damn." Hiro clenched his fists. "Are they planning to force more girls to take the elixir?"

"That's possible. To make up for the high disproportion in Parasites." Mitsuru agreed.

"Why can't they just train Stamens to be better pilots?"

"It's the stupid system." Goro muttered. "The Stamens spend more time trying to steal girls than any actual training."

There was a pause as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

"We can't change how APE runs things...but what can we do to protect ourselves?" Mitsuru broke the silence. He's worried about Kokoro. Dammit, the mere thought of her getting hurt was twisting his insides.

He looked at Hiro as a thought occurred to him. "You pilot Strelitzia with Zero Two. I've heard that it has higher defense and power than the standard ones."

"It's true." Hiro concurred. "What normally would be a fatal blow to an ordinary Franxx, Strelitzia somehow absorbs some of the impacts. I...I don't want Zero Two to ever pilot an ordinary Franxx again."

"Are there any more Strelitzias?" Zorome asked.

Hiro appeared to contemplate. "I'm not sure...but I've heard rumors that Dr. Franxx has built more unique prototypes. I could try tapping into their database. I'll see what I can find."

"Looks like that's our best chance in surviving this." Mitsuru said grimly. "If we could get assigned to stronger Franxx...but it's going to be one bloody competition."

"I'll work on it now." Hiro said, "I'll update you guys later tonight."

-o-

"How's the new recruit?" Hachi asked as his redheaded companion entered the room.

"I've sent her files to you." Nana replied as she took the chair beside him.

"Code FP40-T3NL-556. Her birthday is on June 6, blood type O positive...any medical conditions?" Hachi asked as he updated the Parasite database. "Superficial hymenal laceration ?"

"Yes, she told me that she recently entered into a physical relationship." Nana said. "No real damage done. She should heal just fine in a few days."

"Her hormone shots appear to be up to date, so no worries about unwanted accidents."

"She's clear. Code 556 had been more worried about the physical examination than the injections." Nana said with a smile, then her face became serious. "She's far too gentle to be a pilot. I think we'll have to monitor her mental health more often than the other Parasites."

* * *

 **A/N:** Lol I thought the muse will stay broken. For a few days, had trouble shifting gears from dirty smut. o.o;

Mitsuru and guns. Yeah, I figured since they'll be piloting Genista, it'd make sense for him to be quite adept with guns. But considering the control freaks that is APE, I figured they would have banned all weapons, so civilians can't carry arms. Hence, he makes his own. ;)

Thank you **LuanaDi** and **Rosy Pearl** for reviewing. Much love. :)


	5. Rhythm

Chapter 5: Rhythm.

* * *

Smut Warning. Yes, it's pointless to warn this far lol but putting it here just in case. ;)

* * *

Dancing has always been one of life's pleasures for her. So much so that even Mitsuru took lessons so she won't partner with anyone else anymore. He has learned the steps, has spent hours practicing with her...until he became so skilled, so good at it, he took her breath away each time he danced.

She stopped dancing after they broke up. Kokoro simply couldn't bear it. Their last year in Junior High, was also the last school festival they've spent together before he got drafted to be a Stamen.

It had been Zero Two's idea. To perform a foreign dance known as a Bachata from Latin America for their class participation in the festival. It was like Salsa, only more intimate.  
So sensual, so seductive—watching Zero Two and Hiro demonstrate the dance had been so mesmerizing and made a lot of people blush.

Kokoro didn't think she would be able to dance in such a way, until Mitsuru told her to simply trust him, to entrust herself to him. The result had been pure magic.

They were too young but so in love, and he had known that to take her then when she still wasn't ready might scar her for life. That dance had been one of those instances that were the closest they've been to having sex.

On the dance floor as their bodies moved together as one, as she entrusted herself to him and matched his steps...desire slowly awakened, blossomed within her young body.

As their hearts beat faster, their breath raced harder, the entire world was forgotten in that instant, and with the frenzied thumping of the music, Kokoro felt all inhibition melt away as her body moved with graceful abandon, answering the urgent, sensual rhythm of his own...and as the music drummed up a breathless, delirious crescendo, a small cry broke from her lips, a cry of discovery, a taste of what it's like to be reborn.

She had forgotten how much she'd loved dancing until Zero Two and Miku pulled her in the middle of the room and began to playfully gyrate their hips against her.

"Oh my god, Zero Two!" Miku gasped as the pink haired girl began to undulate her body in such a fluid, sexy manner she and Kokoro blushed. "Teach me how to dance like that!"

"Just follow my lead, sweetie." Zero Two said as she slowed down her movements for Miku to imitate. "It's hard to do this for long without a partner. Whew!" She smiled.

Behind them, Ikuno sat with apt interest while Ichigo besides her ate a slice of cake.

"Looks like they're having fun. Why not join them?" Ichigo suggested.

"Never really cared much for dancing." Ikuno murmured quietly. "But got to admit, they look great."

"Karaoke time! Karaoke time!" Miku suddenly announced.

Ikuno groaned. "I really regret Nana allowed that thing to be installed in here."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked with a smile. "It's fun."  
And then winced as Miku began to sing loudly but off key.

"'Cause I'm the Queen of the Night!  
Queen of the Night!  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Take it Zero Two!"

"I've got the stuff that you want.  
I've got the things that you need.  
I've got more than enough,  
to make you drop to your knees..."

The wild singing reached the boys' meeting, breaking the gloomy atmosphere in the room.

Hiro smiled as he heard Zero Two's voice. "Let's adjourn for now guys. I'll update you later."

"No complaints from here." Goro said. "I'm actually starving."

Mitsuru waited for the others to leave before quietly approaching Hiro. There were some things he needed to ask.

-o-

The first year after he broke up with Kokoro had been the worst and now his greatest insecurity. He didn't exactly live like a saint...on the contrary, he had been on the path of self-destruction until Hiro pulled him away from the abyss.

There had been some casualties. Girls who got caught in his crazed mission to forget, to purge Kokoro from his system. And there were things he did that he can't undo, sins that can never be washed away.

How will Kokoro handle it once she finds out about his past?

That had been his greatest fear. It's too late for him now, he's hooked in too deep, she had become too much a part of him, there would be nothing left if she walked away.

"Better that it comes from you, than have her know about it from someone else." Hiro advised him in that quiet, calm voice that had made his words easier to accept, no matter how unpleasant.

"I know." Mitsuru rubbed his face as if tired.

"It's not going to be easy." Hiro continued, "And it will definitely hurt her. But ultimately, once she embraces the truth, it would set you both free."

"I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her."

"Have faith in her love." Hiro patted his shoulder. "Kokoro may seem timid and easily influenced, but never underestimate what love can do."

Earlier, Goro had forewarned him that Kokoro was assigned in the same classroom where Minako, his ex-girlfriend was. Also known by her Code 375, she was supposed to be his Franxx partner until Mitsuru callously allowed another Stamen to take his place. Nevermind all the strings Minako pulled just to partner with him.

But to Mitsuru, she crossed the line he had explicitly told her never to attempt. After his disastrous first year in Mistilteinn, he had carefully chosen his girlfriends. All he could offer was some physical affection...but not emotional intimacy. The moment he sensed that they're falling in love with him, he'd dropped them without the slightest hesitation.

He's not exactly proud of the way he'd acted these past two years, but what can anyone expect from him who was simply surviving each day instead of living? He'd been dead inside since leaving Kokoro. A functional zombie.

Mitsuru sighed as he walked to his room. It would be a while before the girls released Kokoro from their clutches. He needed some time to think about how to tell her, she starts school on Monday, that's two days from now.

He thought he was too distressed to fall asleep but he was wrong, it was already late afternoon when he came back to consciousness. Cursing himself for the lost time, Mitsuru immediately went to look for Kokoro.

He found her in the greenhouse, digging up the soil in preparation for planting. In a different circumstance, the sight of the green watering can would have made him smile, but the heavy burden of what he's about to tell her wiped away any joy of seeing how much she'd treasured his gift.

"Hey." Kokoro smiled at him as he pushed the glass door to enter.

Dressed in the shabbiest clothes, strands of ash blonde hair framed her face in glorious disarray, even with the smear of dirt on her cheeks...she still looked so lovely to him, Mitsuru felt his chest tighten with emotion.

"We've got to talk." He said quietly.

-o-

She didn't understand why he looked so upset. Why he looked so much in pain. She didn't particularly care to hear about the things he had done to forget her. Or about his past girlfriends. Or even that one of them will be her classmate come Monday.

Kokoro could only look at him and wondered how to ease his obvious anguish.

Her lack of words, however, only magnified the dread in his chest.

His heart broke into tiny pieces with each second of her continued silence. And that pained expression on her face could only mean one thing. She couldn't accept his past, and now was preparing to break up with him in the gentlest way possible.

Something inside him snapped. No...even if she no longer wants him, he can never let her go.

"It's too late now..." Abruptly he stopped talking about his misdeeds. His voice now low, urgent. "I'm never letting you go."

Maybe, if he hadn't made her his...maybe if he hadn't known what it's like to die and be reborn in her arms, he could have kept his distance.  
But no.  
He has already experienced her love, has tasted the sweet surrender of her body, has known what it's like to share his very soul...there's no way he can ever let her go now.

"It's too late now." He said again, closing his eyes. "I'll never let you go. Even if you hate me now...Kokoro, I'll never let you go."

"Mitsuru...you're acting strange..." Kokoro said, confusion slowly seeping into her eyes. _Hate him?_ "I don't under—"

He cupped her face as he leaned closer to her. "I will never harm a single hair on your head...but I can't let you go. I just can't. You will have to kill me."

Not understanding what's torturing him so much, Kokoro was at a complete loss for words and could only reach out to kiss him, hoping she could convey her feelings for him through touch instead.

Her kiss was completely unexpected, stole the breath from his body as if he'd been hit by a truck. But her lips were soft, gentle and so loving that somehow calmed the dark, raging storm within him. And stirred another.

Kokoro gasped but simply arched her head as he kissed his way down her throat— hard, biting kisses that would leave marks on her skin. His hands urgently sliding beneath her skirt dragging her underwear down until it fell around her ankles. She held his face with both hands as he pressed her against the glass wall of the greenhouse. Good lord, what if someone walks in on them? Can they be seen from the outside?

But there was no more time to think, she cried out as he pulled her leg over his hip, and then he was sliding, deep...deeper still. Oh god her body was still unprepared, his hard penetration burned, but she didn't push him away. Kokoro called his name as he pulled her hips closer, piercing her deeper until his cock touched the mouth of her womb.

Her fists clenched against his shoulders as she surrendered her body, his deep thrusts shocked her to the core, he was in too deep, too intimately locked in her flesh, she could feel the distinct beat of his heart, feel how their flesh tugged, rubbed together with the tiniest movement of his body, making her shudder from the indescribable pain/pleasure.

It was too much, he's way in too deep, he knew he should withdraw, ease up the pressure but he couldn't...this was bliss, heaven on earth, the fucking nirvana he'd always heard about...and he couldn't let her go. _Never._

"What was that...all about?" Kokoro gasped moments later as she clung to him, her breath still erratic.

"I was afraid." Mitsuru groaned against her neck as he pulled her closer. Treacherous tears pricking his eyes.

"Afraid?" Kokoro repeated in shock, pulling back to look at his face. "Of what?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks.

"That you'd leave me...after knowing what I've done."

Oh god, was that why he'd looked at her that way? How could she have misunderstood him so completely?

"I can never do that." She said simply, touching the tear that slowly streaked down his cheek. Oh god, she can't bear to see him like this. "I don't care about your past...whoever this Michiko or...Minako or whatever is. She's in your past. All of them belong in your past. But I'm here to stay. It would be silly to be upset over someone who's already gone."

"Kokoro...baby, I don't deserve you."

"Hmm...but you're stuck with me." She smiled against his shoulder. "For better or worse."

-o-

"Have you managed to unpack anything?" He asked her, seeing that she wore a skirt and shirt, he had expected her to come wearing a nightgown or something.

"Only my clothes and toiletries." Kokoro smiled shyly as she stepped into his room. He was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts, and a shirt he didn't bother to button up, it was bedtime after all.

"Wait a sec, sweetheart." Mitsuru stopped her from closing the door behind her. Kokoro looked curiously as he took a necktie and hung it on the doorknob.

"What's that for?" She asked, gasping as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.  
Mitsuru kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "Not sure about the girls, but among us boys, it's a sign not to disturb...unless urgent."

"Ohh." Kokoro suddenly felt shy. "Does this mean they'll know I'm here?"

"Trust me...it's better this way than have them barge in without warning." Mitsuru smiled.

"I'm not supposed to stay long. Miku is waiting for me." She whispered as she fiddled with the button of his shirt.

"I'm selfish. Especially when it comes to you." He murmured as he nuzzled her throat. "I don't want to share you with anyone."

Kokoro smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting softly at first. Affectionate, biting kisses that made her toes curl.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming..." She whispered as he pulled her close, and rested her cheek against his chest.

She heard the sharp intake of breath he made before he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too."

"Mitsuru...about the sleeping arrangement..."

"I know baby. I can wait until you're ready." He kissed the tip of her nose again. "I gave you the key so you can access my room anytime you like. No pressure to move in."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek in silent thanks. He tugged her hand until they both sat on his bed. Kokoro leaned into him and simply basked in his presence. Moments like these, words weren't needed between them. They've always been comfortable with each other, whether in silence or in conversation.

She saw the rolls of paper on his desk and walked over to inspect them. Kokoro smiled when she saw the fountain pen she'd asked Kyou to give to him. It was the second and last gift, because Kyou's girlfriend had become suspicious of her. Kokoro was only grateful Mitsuru accepted it, she had feared he would dump them without a second look.

Mitsuru stood behind her and kissed her neck as she leaned down to pick a design sheet. The scent of apples rose from her hair, making him smile.

He was inking the pencil lines, Kokoro sighed as she realized it was another gun model, a small one.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm careful, baby." He bit her ear playfully. "Don't look so worried."

"But..."

"Times are different now..." Mitsuru said in a low voice. "And now that you're here, all the more reason for me to do this."

"Alright." She said, "I won't question your need to do this, but you can't stop me from worrying."

"Oh, sweetheart." Mitsuru smiled, "You're still adorably stubborn."

She turned to face him and just slid her arms around his waist and said nothing as she laid her cheek against his chest, simply breathing in his scent, the fragrance of the soap he'd used...enjoyed the warmth of his skin.

"So what did you girls do? Aside from dissecting us boys apart?" He teased, trying to lighten up her mood as he kissed the top of her head.

"It was fun, we had some cake, did some singing...and dancing."

Mitsuru went still for an instant. "Dancing, huh?" His voice sounded deeper.

"Yeah...I picked up a new move from Zero Two..."

"The very first training between partners is actually dancing together."

"Really?" Kokoro was immediately interested. "What kind of dancing?"

"Oh nothing really raunchy." He smiled. "Just some old, plain lead and follow kind of dance. At first, I thought it was stupid, but then, thinking about it now, it actually makes sense."

He gave her one of the wireless earbuds while he put on the other. He handed his phone to her and allowed her to select the song.

''It won't make sense right now for you, it will be much clearer tomorrow when we do the connection exercise."

They started slowly at first, simply letting their bodies move to the beat of the music as they held hands. Gradually their movements became more complex yet smooth, coordinated, moving as if they're one.

It had been too long since they had danced...but her body still recognized his signals, his cues, still so synced with his steps as though designed just to match him.

"Oh god, Kokoro..." He groaned as her body moved with sensuous, fluid rhythm, her hips swaying slowly at first as he guided her with his hands.

Mitsuru winced as he relived their early days of dancing. Touch but do not take. Feel but do not leave any mark.  
It was maddening, seductive, pleasure and pain all in one package to be able to feel her body so close to his and yet he had to respect the boundaries. So close and yet always off limits.

And even now he tortured himself as he touched her the same way— slid his hands up her thighs again and again, caressed her hips, her waist as much as he wanted but never allowed himself the pleasure of her breasts, of touching the soft flesh between her thighs that even now was silently pleading for him.

"Baby..." He was getting aroused just watching her, he couldn't stop it. The sinuous movements of her body, the sound of her breathing, the pulse throbbing at the side of her neck...

Her skirt fluttered down to the floor, Mitsuru swallowed the sudden knot in his throat as she continued to dance with only her top fully clothed, below the waist she wore nothing but a white lacy thong that tied at the sides. Just one tug and it would unravel, leaving her naked.

"Oh god...where did you get that?" Mitsuru groaned.

"A gift from Zero Two..." Kokoro said, blushing to the tips of her ears, but she didn't stop.

She rode his thigh without hesitation, resting her weight lightly on him as she arched her head, exposing the graceful curve of her throat...as if tempting him to bite.  
Just one misstep, just one slip of the hand, she could end up dropping on the floor, but Kokoro trusted him implicitly, knowing he will never let her fall.

" _Fuck!_ " Mitsuru hissed as he discovered the lacy thong was completely crotchless. The slick, soft folds of her pussy rubbed against his thigh as Kokoro continued to undulate her hips against him, still moving with him to the rhythm of the dance.

Her face...she has never looked so seductive, so damn sexy as she did right now as she entrusted herself to him, and allowed herself to be carried away by the music, all inhibitions gone, secure in the knowledge she was safe in his arms.

"Mitsuru..." She whispered his name as she held his face and pulled him down until their foreheads touched. Kokoro gasped as he pulled her higher up his thigh, his hips moving in that sensual, provocative masculine way and yet still so graceful.

"Kokoro...God, baby you're so sexy..." He groaned, unable to resist anymore, breaking the taboo in dancing, kissing her throat as she continued to move her body against his, her hips swaying in that seductive rhythm that made blood rush furiously through his veins.

He clasped her hips as they moved together, the seducer has become the seduced as he guided her, urged her to let go...to entrust to him everything.

Suddenly she pushed him towards the chair at his desk. "Sit down."

Pleasantly surprised by this little bit of sudden assertiveness of her, Mitsuru obeyed and smiled, waiting to see what she'll do next.

"Kokoro..." He groaned as she unbuttoned her shirt but not completely. Just enough to expose her curvy bosom, she wore no bra that would have limited the seductive bouncing of her breasts with each movement. Her pink nipples titillated his senses as they played hide and seek with his eyes.

She walked closer and climbed up his lap, making Mitsuru gasp. She was never this bold before. The change excited him. Kokoro reached between their bodies and slid her hand beneath his shorts. He was fully aroused, hard and throbbing against her palm. Without visual comparison, he felt unexpectedly bigger.

"Sweetheart..." Mitsuru groaned against her breasts as she touched the sensitive head with her fingers. She gathered the moist droplet and gently rubbed him, making him hiss and curse beneath his breath.

"Your mouth...please." He pleaded. God, he's dying to feel her mouth on him. Had dreamed of it long before they began dating, practically almost from the moment they first met.

He saw the hesitation on her face and didn't want to force her. But before he could speak, Kokoro slid off his hips and went down to the floor.

"Kokoro..." He groaned as she knelt between his thighs and released his cock from confinement. But instead of sucking him as he wanted her to, she puckered her lips to kiss the tip, then lightly flicked her tongue to steal the pearl of moisture that formed at the eyelet. God, she's going to drive him insane!

"Damn it all, Kokoro, suck me!" Mitsuru hissed through clenched teeth. He's about to expire from the sheer suspense of anticipation, of wondering how her mouth would feel like around his cock.

"Oh. Holy. _Fuck!_ " He cursed as her mouth parted and slowly took him in. She was soft, moist, so warm, and god, the velvet texture of her tongue as she curled it around his cock...it was beyond expectations.

She was shy, inexperienced, but so eager to please him...he barely noticed her lack of technique, could only draw in ragged breaths as she took as much of him as she can and began to suck him, occasionally sliding him out just to kiss the tip. Oh lord, those display of affection hit him the hardest.

"Baby..." He groaned, his hips arching against her lips. "Baby, I'm about to come..."

She didn't release him as he'd expected, instead, she drew him deeper, as much as she comfortably could, and sucked him, sucked him until he could no longer hold back.

"Oh god, _Kokoro!_ " He cried out as he cupped her face. The sight of her red lips around his cock, her blue eyes that looked back at him that was both shy and wanton at the same time was the last thing he saw before his vision shattered with white-hot pleasure.

Mitsuru bucked his hips as he cried out his release, coming in her mouth with hard spurts of semen that she willingly accepted down her throat.

"Baby, you're so fucking incredible!" He breathed as he slowly came down from an all-time high. He touched her lips, unable to believe just how giving she was.

Kokoro licked his thumb playfully as he stroked her lower lip, making him groan as his cock twitched in response. _Shit._ He's truly a monster when it comes to her.

"Sweetheart...sorry..." Mitsuru whispered, "You didn't mind?"

She looked a bit confused at first, then shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled as she kissed his fingertips. "You're mine."

-o-

A low but steady knocking brought him back to consciousness, hours later.  
Kokoro has pillowed her head with his arm, and now Mitsuru silently prayed he won't wake her as he slowly pulled away. She murmured something but promptly fell back to sleep, he couldn't help but smile as he tugged the sheet to cover her slender form. He had exhausted her again.

Hearing another insistent low knock, Mitsuru dragged himself out of bed and pulled up his pants.

"Dammit bro, are you even human?" Mitsuru groaned as he saw Goro at the door, already showered and dressed up. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m." Goro smiled as Mitsuru squinted against the light. "Coffee?"

"Give me a moment." He grumbled, closing the door again and went through his usual morning routine, except the shorter version this time.

"This better be good." Mitsuru yawned then cursed beneath his breath as he slipped his foot into the wrong slipper and realized it was Kokoro's.

"Hiro's done." Goro said simply as they walked down the stairs. Mitsuru was instantly alert.

"Good or bad?"

"I'd call it optimistic." Goro smiled as he pressed the bridge of his eyeglasses with a finger. "Hiro wants to set up another meeting this evening. Most probably with the girls this time."

"Alright." Mitsuru grabbed a cup and poured himself some black coffee. He didn't bother to add cream or sugar then joined Goro at the table, a plate of muffins sat on the middle and Mitsuru picked one.

"There's one more thing." Goro said as he waited for Mitsuru to put his cup down first. Better safe than sorry, and he doesn't particularly care to dress up again in case Mitsuru exploded from what he's about to hear.

"Futoshi is arriving today, ahead of schedule."

"Am I supposed to recognize the name?" Mitsuru grumbled as he bit into the muffin. "C'mon bro, not in the mood for guessing games."

"Futoshi aka Code 214, he contested the partner shuffle. He's still Kokoro's official partner until you've settled the claim."

" _Fuck._ "

For a moment, Goro thought Mitsuru would throw his cup against the wall, but he didn't.

"What time will he arrive?"

"I'd say about an hour or two from now." Goro looked at his wristwatch. "Listen bro, Futoshi is here to stay, most likely as Ikuno's partner. So...try to settle it amicably. Alright?"

"I'd rip his guts out and smear them all over his fucking face...dammit." Mitsuru slammed his fist.

"Hiro and I will help mediate...given with your sweet and gentle nature, I'm sure it would be quite a challenge." Goro chuckled slightly.

"Oh go away." Mitsuru grumbled but without heat.

"Your reputation with the ladies didn't help." Goro said with a teasing smile. "Futoshi probably thinks you'll just let him have Kokoro."

"Over my dead body. He's in for a rude awakening. Him and any other fools to challenge me now." Mitsuru clenched his fists. "Fuck."

Goro patted his shoulder. "Welcome to the club, son." He winked and then chuckled before grabbing one of the muffins.

-o-

"Mitsuru?" Her sleepy voice stopped him and his face softened as he turned to her.

"Hey, morning sleepy head." He sat back at the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke her cheekbone.

"You're up so early. It's Saturday." Kokoro yawned, then rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah...well your old partner decided to arrive early and has contested the shuffle, so I've got to take care of it."

"Futoshi?" Kokoro frowned, "I met him only once, I didn't think he'd care so much who his partner would be."

"Where did you meet him?"

"We were asked to report to the local APE headquarters on the same day. I found him sniffling in a corner. Apparently, he was hungry but we were not allowed to leave the building until given permission to. I gave him my bento box."

"What the hell?" Mitsuru muttered. "You went hungry because some whiny loser was crying over food? I'd wipe the floor with his sorry ass."

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro reached out to touch his arm. "It's alright, we didn't stay very long."

"Still, how can he be so fucking immature?"

"Do I have to come?" Kokoro was about to sit up but he stopped her.

"No, let me handle this. It may get nasty. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Her eyes were huge at the thought of violence.

"That would really depend on him...I don't mind spilling a bit of blood..."

"Mitsuru..." Now she looked worried.

"His blood baby, not mine." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. "Hiro and Goro want this settled amicably, they'll help mediate between us. I don't really care whatever way he wants this done. I'm not handing you over to him."

"Just be careful." Kokoro said, yawning again. "And try to be friends if you can."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled as he kissed her nose. "Now go back to sleep."

Kokoro burrowed her face against his pillow as he tugged the sheets to cover her, as if instinctively seeking his scent. Mitsuru stroked her hair one last time before standing up and then walked towards the door, picking up a metal baseball bat sitting beside the exit.

-o-

"I don't give a fuck about protocol. You care about it so much you can just shove it up your ass." Mitsuru said coldly as Futoshi insisted on following the default partner designation.

Futoshi looked like he's about to cry again, making Mitsuru feel disgusted. Kids like him shouldn't even be here. And he scored, what, 214? There's something wrong with the system.

"We can discuss this quietly like pansy gentlemen, or I can beat the shit out of you until you agree. Your choice. Either way, Kokoro is staying with me."

"Mitsuru..."

He looked at Hiro's worried, placating face and sighed. He reined in his temper and listened quietly as Hiro spoke.

"Futoshi I understand you're upset about the partner set up, but Mitsuru and Kokoro have known each other for years, and they're more than just partners or friends. They want to be together...can you find it in your heart to be generous and let them continue being partners?"

But Futoshi merely crumpled to the floor and began to bawl his eyes out. "But I love Kokoro so much! I love her so much!"

Hiro touched Mitsuru's arm before he could react. He shook his head at his friend. "Try to see where he's coming from."

"But...all she did was show him an act of kindness. Just one." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath. "How can he think he's in love with her?"

"It's not the same for everyone, Mitsuru." Hiro said gently.

Mitsuru released a long breath and nodded his head. "Alright fine. I'll try to be nice, but I'll never agree to a partner shuffle."

"We know that, no worries." Hiro said, smiling and then looked at him. "You know...you've changed a little. And I mean, change in a good way. You're slowly going back to the boy I used to know. Normally you would have lost your temper by now, but you haven't."

Mitsuru didn't react except for the slight tint of color on his cheeks. In front of them, Goro still talked with Futoshi, trying to comfort the new guy. Somehow Goro managed to calm him down and convinced Futoshi to stand up.

"The strawberry parfait in the cafeteria is really good. How about we have one right now? My treat." He nodded at the two as they walked away and out of the conference room.

-o-

"He has agreed." Goro said later, "on the condition that you buy him his favorite snacks for a month. We've already submitted the forms to Nana. Futoshi will be Ikuno's partner."

"God, I'll get him an entire bakery if he fucking wants it, just tell him to stop sniveling." Mitsuru groaned. Then remembering his manners, he lightly punched Goro at the shoulder. "Thanks bro, I owe you one. You too, Hiro."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just feel kinda bad for Futoshi." Hiro said with his usual gentle smile. "It must be hard for a kid like him to be snatched away from his family without warning."

"Just think about it...an only child, pampered and spoiled by his parents, waited upon by servants...and then all of a sudden, taken away by APE." Goro added.

"If you two are trying to guilt trip me it's not working!" Mitsuru snorted, although he was actually affected by what he heard. "We all had to give up our old lives after APE conscripted us."

"That's true." Hiro said, "That's why we must support each other. The only way we can survive this war is if we all work together."

"I get it." Mitsuru grunted. "As long as Futoshi respects personal boundaries, we will get along."

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I need to perform an exorcism on the muse. ;') The greenhouse scene was unplanned, but I saw a NSFW fanart of Mitsukoko in the greenhouse and just had to include one here. I think it's one of the earliest fanart, because his hairstyle was still slicked back.

Blame Mato's comic panel where the girls were singing, even Futoshi was singing in one chapter, after the partner shuffle. Yes, like I said, the muse need some exorcism. lol

Dancing - I think co-pilots will be good dance partners as well, because couple dances require trust with each other and understanding in reading non-verbal cues/signals. Otherwise, they'll be out of sync...pretty much what is described when the pilots connect, yes? ;)

Thank you **RosieDia** for writing a review. I know I still owe Oswald one lol. I'm not yet done with my favorite Odin Sphere couple. :)

Thank you **SagiriEro** I'm always happy to hear that my story had been a good reading experience. ;)


	6. Sync

Chapter 6: Sync.

* * *

"Had a great night?"

The voice behind her made Kokoro shriek a little. "Miku! Don't scare me like that!" It was a good thing she didn't slip on the tiled bathroom floor.

"I can't believe you stood Miku up." The redhead mumbled as she stood beside Kokoro. "And we were supposed to be best friends!"

"I'm sorry, Miku." Kokoro smiled apologetically. "I...I have no excuse."

"Is he really that good in bed that you'd forget about your best friend?" She pouted a little.

"Miku!" Kokoro looked around the bathroom, double checking there was just the two of them.

"I'll forgive you...if you'll tell Miku how big his cock is."

Kokoro could only stare at her friend with a shocked face. Of course, this was Miku, the years of friendship and familiarity between them sort of gave her the audacity to ask such questions. But still...

"Don't act so innocent. Is it big or small?" The redhead persisted.

"Not sure how long...but he's quite thick." Kokoro vaguely replied. Mentally, she tried to recall details from last night.

 _Two hands...and a mouth._

Blushing, she looked away before Miku could notice.

"Are you feeling sore down there?"

"A little bit." Kokoro admitted, she really shouldn't be surprised after two nights of sex, but Mitsuru had been really careful with her last night. Despite the soreness, she's actually looking forward to their next romp between the sheets. What's happening to her? Is she becoming depraved?

Miku gave her a knowing look as Kokoro blushed.

"Hmmm, figures. So how thick is it?" Miku asked as she turned on the shower.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Kokoro gasped, pausing mid-action from picking the handheld showerhead.

"Of course, I'm your best friend aren't I?" Miku almost smiled, obviously enjoying making her squirm.

Kokoro sighed, trust Miku to use the best friend card now of all times.

"Umm...well, he's about this thick, more or less..." She curled her fingers to form a C.

"Seriously? And how did you know? You gave him a handjob or a BJ?"

"Miku!" The questions were getting more and more explicit.

"Not letting you off the hook until you tell me..."

"But..."

"Did you have trouble fitting him into your mouth?"

Abruptly, Kokoro turned away, cheeks flaming red. "Miku, I know you're just checking if I'm alright. And really, Mitsuru is good to me. So...don't worry anymore."

"Okay fine." Miku blew the bangs from her forehead as she relented. "Just tell me one more thing. Did he go down on you? Was he good?"

Kokoro's eyes went huge, if she could blush any harder, she would. "Miku!"

"No need to answer." She smirked then turned on the shower once more.

Kokoro shook her head and secretly smiled. She's dying inside to tell her friend all the dirty deeds, but a part of her held back. Mitsuru has always been a private person, and she sensed that he'd prefer that she kept their sex life private as well.

But it was so hard not to talk about it, and it wasn't really fair when Miku had been open about her relationship with Zorome. Still, she didn't give away too many details, right? Kokoro wondered to herself as she lathered her hair.

"Mitsuru asked me to show you how to put on a Pistil suit." Miku said as she began to scrub her body. "So meet me tomorrow at the stairs around 10...before lunch, not before midnight!" She added.

"Alright." Kokoro smiled, glad for the change in subject.

"We're also assigned to prepare dinner this evening. Tomorrow, it's the boys' turn. We alternate chores every other day."

"What shall we make? Sukiyaki?" Kokoro asked.

Miku was obviously pleased, she has suggested it as it's one of her favorite dishes. "Miku would love that!"

-o-

"Nana has scheduled our compatibility tests on Monday, probably along with Naomi and the others." Mitsuru said as they walked out of the mess hall after breakfast. "But we can start with the basic training right away."

"Alright."

They were quiet as they walked back to his room, each lost in their own thoughts.

"This is pretty boring, but got to give you a crash course about Franxx, sweetheart." Mitsuru said as they entered his room. "But first..." He simply pulled her close and kissed her, giving in to the craving that had raked him with cruel talons since that morning.

"It's pure torture to sit beside you and not touch." He muttered beneath his breath when he finally released her lips. "God, I barely tasted the food, all I could do was watch these red lips..."

Kokoro smiled as she ran her hands down his chest, for a moment she touched the ring that now hung around his neck suspended with her necklace. It had pleased her to know that he kept the ring despite their separation, the rings had been a symbol of their promise to one another. A promise to marry one day.

"Now...where were we?" Mitsuru almost smiled sheepishly.

"About to give me a boring lecture on Franxx." Kokoro teased as she pulled out her phone. She has downloaded a few guidebooks but found them too tedious to read for long.

"That's a Franxx." Mitsuru pointed at the picture in the screen.

"It's piloted by two people, a boy, and a girl. Any other combination will not work. It always has to be a Stamen and a Pistil. The Pistil will embody the Franxx, and the Stamen will control the movements. It's like, she's the body, he's the mind."

"The Franxx becomes my body?"

Mitsuru frowned and chose his words carefully. "Listen, this is important. The Franxx essentially becomes your body when you connect to it, so if it sustains any damage, you will get hurt."

He saw the fear in her eyes before Kokoro looked away.

"I'd rather switch places with you so you won't have to, but..."

"It's alright." Kokoro touched his hand. "I know you'll do everything to keep me safe."

Mitsuru entwined her fingers with his.

"That's the cockpit." He pointed at the picture on the next page.

"Why are the pilots positioned that way?" Kokoro gasped.

"Because Dr. Franxx is one horny old bastard." Mitsuru said succinctly.

"Huh?"

"There were rumors that while designing the Franxx, the old geezer submitted the wrong plans and was too proud to retract his mistake. Personally, I think he submitted one of his BDSM gear designs on purpose."

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, she didn't know how to take his words.

"Thanks to him, we now have to pilot doggy style each time." Mitsuru grunted.

"It does look awkward." Kokoro blushed. Then she looked at him. "Have you piloted with any of your ex?"

"No." Mitsuru said, "I don't mix the two. Except you, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Kokoro merely smiled. "So you're saying we cannot switch places? The Pistil always have to...um, be on all fours like that?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, then remembered something. "It's rumored that the 9's can switch positions. Zero Two once joked that they're hermaphrodites."

"Are they, really?" Kokoro asked, her eyes huge. She has never met anyone who has both sex organs before.

Mitsuru shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. They look like ordinary dudes to me, Alpha doesn't have boobs...and I don't really care to know what's in between their legs." He shuddered slightly.

Kokoro laughed a little.

"Miku will help orient you with the Franxx controls. There will be some physical exercises to strengthen your stamina and...well, to get you used to that um, doggy position."

She smiled at his obvious discomfort. A rare sight indeed, especially from one who's usually so cold and mean.

"We can do the connection exercises once Miku has shown you how to put on a Pistil suit. What time are you meeting up with her?"

"Tomorrow around 10 in the morning."

Mitsuru reached out and wrapped a stray lock of long ash blonde hair around his finger. "Any other plans today?" He asked in low voice.

She released a small sigh and then smiled. "Yeah...I still have to finish unpacking my things."

"Need my help?"

"I think I can handle it." Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him.

Mitsuru kissed the curled lock of hair around his finger and released her. "Alright, baby...I'll see you later. I'll be here in my room all day."

Kokoro rose on tiptoe and gave him a brief, affectionate kiss. Mitsuru smiled and caressed her cheek then let her go.

But before Kokoro could open the door, she remembered something and looked back. "Mitsuru?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He looked up from his desk.

"Why do you design so many guns? Isn't one enough?" There she has said it. It has weighed heavily on her mind since she first saw his blueprints.

Mitsuru sighed, hesitated for a moment then decided to be honest. "I sell them in the Black Market."

It shouldn't have surprised her, but Kokoro felt her fears rise higher at the revelation. The penalty for owning guns is severe enough, but to be involved in the Black Market?

"Mitsuru..."

"Don't look so scared, sweetheart. I won't get caught." He walked over to her and clasped her hand. "Mostly it's just customized designs, but before I can sell a new one, I have to construct and test the gun first."

"But why do you have to sell? Do you need the money?"

"No...I don't need money, I exchange them with other stuff." Mitsuru shook his head, his eyes silently asking for her understanding.

"Other stuff?" What else could he possibly need?

"Yeah, like diesel for old generators, sometimes spare parts for Hiro or Goro's ancient computers, but mostly raw materials or stuff like booze and cigarettes. Things that aren't manufactured anymore since APE phased them out." Mitsuru replied as he reached out and cupped her face. "Don't look so scared, baby. I won't get caught." He said again.

Kokoro held his hand and pressed her cheek against his palm, knowing that despite his assurances, she would still worry.

-o-

He found her asleep in his bed some hours later. Mitsuru smiled as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel, then draped it at the back of his chair. Kokoro has slipped back into his room while he had his bath. He didn't want to disturb her rest, but unable to stop himself, he reached out to brush the hair off her face.

He felt the breath leave his body in a rush as her eyes opened and looked at him. Even sleepy-eyed and with messy bed hair, she looked so amazing to him, he couldn't resist kissing her surprised lips.

"Nap with me?" Kokoro smiled lazily as she stretched on the bed.

He wasn't particularly tired at the moment, but climbed up the bed anyway, nuzzling the back of her neck as he laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kokoro sighed and pillowed her head on his arm then turned around to face him.

His breath hitched at the throat as she nuzzled his neck. "You smell so good." She whispered, her breath soft and warm against his skin. Mitsuru groaned as he felt the tip of her tongue, licking the pulse beating at his neck. The gesture of affection was so unexpected, so spontaneous he was instantly excited. But...

"Kokoro..."

"Hmmm, you taste good too." Her breath tickled his skin, making him shiver a little.

"Baby...I'm trying to behave." Mitsuru groaned as he reached for her hand and bit her fingertips.

"Why?"

"I noticed you walked a bit different."

That surprised her, was she that obvious?

"Was I too rough last night?" His voice got husky, low pitched.

Kokoro shook her head as she dropped small kisses on his chest. "Last night was amazing." She whispered then looked up at him, her eyes shimmered with memories. But she had been already a little sore to begin with, yet had wanted him so much, it drowned out the protests her body made.

"Sweetheart, if you're in any pain you must tell me." He reached up to caress her cheek.

"Your need to take...and my need to be taken. Is there a middle ground to this? Or am I just too greedy?"

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart." Mitsuru brushed his lips against her hair as his arm tightened around her. "I guess...we'll be like this for quite a while."

He made a harsh sound as she nuzzled at his throat again.

"Kokoro...baby, if you do that..." His breath hitched as she began tracing the outline of the muscles of his abdomen.

"How did you get this scar?" Kokoro paused her exploration when her fingers brushed against it.

Mitsuru sighed. "A fight that got nasty." He had been calm and collected until the punk dragged her name. Bloodlust was such a tame word to describe what happened next. Rampage? Berserk? Or maybe all of those things. He just wasn't rational when it came to her.

His thoughts scattered when she reached up and traced the bridge of his nose up and down. Then raised her head to plant a soft kiss.

But before he could react, the sudden knocking at the door made them pause. "Mitsuru?" It was Goro on the other side. "Free now? Hiro wants to start the meeting."

"Be right there." He replied back, then smiled ruefully at Kokoro. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later." He kissed her surprised lips before rolling out of bed in one fluid movement.

"What is this meeting all about?" Kokoro asked as she sat up.

"You'll find out soon." He walked towards his closet and pulled out a shirt. "Ready to go sweetheart or you need more time to prepare?"

-o-

"Everyone here? Shall we start?" Goro asked as they all gathered in the conference room.

"I'm not sure I should be here." Ikuno said quietly, "I mean, you guys don't trust Futoshi yet, and he's my partner."

"That's alright Ikuno." Ichigo assured her. "Just tell him when you feel it's the right time."

"Alright."

Hiro stood up from his chair and called their attention.

"Alright guys, these are highly sensitive information, so be careful what you do with it." Hiro passed along some folders.

"We have about one month left before Spring Break. You've probably already heard about the Hunt, right? Usually, Parasites who want to be deployed to defend cities rather than the more dangerous extraction sites, hunt down Conrad class Klaxosaurs to secure the limited slots. However, before the next school year begins, we must hunt a Moho class Klaxosaur."

"Zero Two and I will help. It's going to be dangerous, but the risk would be worth it. Dr. Franxx hasn't disclosed this to the public, I don't think even APE are aware that he has built more unique prototypes. But as you can see, there are 9 more unique Franxx."

Hiro asked them to look through the pages. "This is a memo sent by Dr. Franxx to his personnel. Anyone who would succeed hunting down a Klaxosaur this year's Hunt, they would reward their efforts by assigning these Franxx."

"Are these better than the ones we already use now?" Miku asked as she looked at the various models.

"Yes." Hiro said. "Each one has their own pros and cons, but ultimately have higher defense and offense power than the standard Franxx."

"If we succeed in this, I call dibs on the pink one!" Miku said, smiling broadly.

"Then I'd like this one, if we're going by favorite colors." Kokoro chimed in, pointing to a black model with green highlights. She looked at Mitsuru for confirmation, he merely reached out and touched her hand. He didn't care which Franxx she chose, as long as it will protect her better. Genista seemed like a tank type with a weapon for crowd control. And that coat like design gave it additional armor, although most likely at the expense of speed. He didn't care much for speed, if it meant she won't get hurt as easily.

"Aren't Moho class more dangerous than Conrad?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Yes." Hiro said simply, no point in sugarcoating the situation. The threat was real and could cost them their lives. "But if we could plot out a strategy and work together, we should be able to take down a Moho class."

He showed them a map. "This area is notorious for a worm type of Klaxosaur that sometimes shows up. No one has been able to take it down. APE specifically wanted that area cleared to make way for a facility known only as S Planning."

"I've heard of that worm type Klaxosaur." Ichigo said, "Nobody knows exactly how long that thing is, or how to kill it. How can we take it down?"

"Zero Two proposed a plan. If you guys can hold its mouth open, Strelitzia can charge through inside and destroy its core."

"You mean you'll rip through that thing with Strelitzia?" Goro asked, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's better than facing it blindly." Hiro said. "I think it would work."

"Alright." Ichigo reluctantly agreed. "We can fine-tune the strategy later, for now, we must focus on training. Mitsuru, if you and Kokoro need help don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." He said quietly with a slight nod.

"Futoshi has a good Parasite score, right?" Ikuno appeared contemplative. "Perhaps he wouldn't be too hard to train. If not, I'll request for another Stamen."

"He's kinda spoiled." Miku said, "Good luck Ikuno."

"Oh boy." Ikuno shook her head.

"Actually, from what I've observed," Goro said, "Futoshi responds well to the voice of authority. We've got to keep an eye on his eating habits though. He hid a huge chunk of bread in his luggage, among his clothes of all places."

"He's eating for comfort." Hiro said. "It's his way of coping with the sudden change in environment."

"As long as he can pilot, I don't really care what he wants to do with his life." Ikuno said.

"Alright guys, any more questions?" Hiro asked.

-o-

"Nana has assigned Locker no.10 to you." Miku said as they entered the changing room.

"Changing into the Pistil suit is really easy, you just stand over there and let the machines do all the work. However..." She opened Kokoro's locker and picked up something black and handed it to her. "Changing into this underwear is the hardest part. They're so tight!"

"What if I can't connect with the Franxx?" Kokoro asked worriedly. "What will happen?"

"You know...I've never heard of any Pistil who wasn't able to connect with the Franxx. It's like you'll connect to it the moment you get into position, whether you want to or not."

"Really?" That sounded ominous to her ears for some reason.

"Yeah. That's why it feels strange...like being filled up or touched with a thousand hands or something. You'll know what I'm talking about when you do the connection exercises with Mitsuru."

Miku reached for the hairbrush and began to brush Kokoro's hair.

"However, what you should worry about is whether you can connect with Mitsuru." Miku said, gesturing with the hairbrush in her hand, unconsciously emphasizing the importance of that sentence.

"Miku...what happens if I'm not compatible with him?" Her blue eyes met Miku's as they both looked at the mirror.

"You mean if you two can't connect?"

Kokoro nodded her head.

"Like I said, the Pistil kinda connects automatically to the Franxx." Miku said, "It's assumed that if there are any connection problems, it's mostly on the part of the Stamen. However, there are cases that the Pistil simply doesn't trust her partner, so she won't be able to connect naturally."

"Naturally?" Kokoro's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Listen," Miku released a long sigh before continuing. "This is not common knowledge outside, but APE has formulated drugs for unwilling Pistils. I think Mitsuru would rather see you partner with someone else than inject you with that drug. It's that bad."

"What's in those injections?" How bad could it be that it would override Mitsuru's possessive streak?

"We don't really know, we heard it's some sort of hallucinogen. Zero Two said it's like your mind getting raped, normally we sort of have this mental shield thing that wouldn't let just any Stamen to connect, but with that drug? It's a free for all...mind fuck—her words."

"Is that even legal?" Kokoro was horrified beyond measure. _Mind fuck?_

"It's APE. They justify the procedure by saying the injections only ensure that the pilots can sync together...when in truth, it's just rape. Who can say it was only her mind, but not her body? It could be both and she won't even know it."

"And since APE leaves the partner shuffling to the Stamens, they simply supplied them the drugs to inject the unwilling Pistil. Rather than get drugged, the girls will choose to cooperate."

Oh lord, just how much more messed up can this get?

"What happened to those girls who got injected?"

"You do know that the Franxx becomes the Pistil's body once connected right? Unlike us who will get hurt if the Franxx gets damaged, Stamens are relatively unscathed unless the cockpit takes a direct hit."

"So when a Pistil gets injected, she becomes mindless and her partner takes complete control over her and the Franxx. Some Pistils were injured beyond recovery, others have died as a result...because they were too messed up to call for help, and their partners had been too careless."

"That's...terrible." Kokoro covered her mouth in shock. How could they allow such things to happen?

"Yes...that's why there's a huge disproportion between Pistils and Stamens. It's getting more dangerous for us these days. So never give away in public that you're a Pistil. You'd become an instant target for those jerks." Miku sighed. "Ikuno is working on an antidote, or whatever it's called to counter that drug."

Now Kokoro was beginning to understand why Mitsuru was determined to collect guns. Most likely the other boys have some in their possession too.

It had hurt her when Mitsuru refused to let her join APE with him, but now she finally understood why he was so against it. It wasn't just the danger of the war against Klaxosaurs they have to face, but also the twisted, dark nature of their fellow humans.  
Kokoro didn't know which one was worse. But she's already here with no way out...they can only look for the safest path through this convoluted madness.

-o-

"Hey sweetheart." Mitsuru kissed her cheek as they met at the elevator that would take them to the Sync testing room. "Did Miku wear you out with talks about Zorome?" He teased, seeing the shadows in her eyes.

He wore the dark Stamen suit with confidence, unlike Kokoro who felt so body conscious, had to wear a coat over her Pistil suit on the way to the testing room.

Seeing him, Kokoro felt her fears fade away. Still, she couldn't resist just sliding her arms around his waist and lean on his chest and just breathe.

"Kokoro are you okay?" Mitsuru asked as he felt her tremble slightly. "Do you want to rest first?"

She shook her head and just rested her cheek against his chest, and simply listened to the beat of his heart. "Just tell me something." She whispered finally.

"Anything, sweetheart." He rubbed his chin against the top of her head, smiling as the scent of apples rose from her hair.

"I tried to volunteer as a Pistil." Kokoro began. "But my application has been ignored twice." She paused as she felt his body tense up. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Mitsuru neither denied or confirmed it at first, was simply quiet as he held her close, then sighed as he caved in. "I asked Hiro to hack APE, yes. He planted a bug in the system, to automatically trash any application with your name and code number. He did the same for Naomi too."

"Hiro can do that?" Kokoro asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Had he been given enough warning about the Parasite score, he would have altered your biometrics in the system too. But it takes time for him to hack without getting detected, for reasons I couldn't understand so I can't explain either. Sometimes all he needed is a day, sometimes a whole month. But he gets it done. Only a matter of time."

"But there's a limit to what level he can gain access to right now. Hiro's ultimate goal is to somehow be able to hack into APE's main system and erase all data about us...so we can live relatively normal lives, but I'm not sure he can pull that off, not with that ancient pile of junk he calls a computer."

Kokoro smiled reluctantly at his disgusted tone, but there was no denying he's fond of Hiro too.

So now she knew why her applications had been unanswered. She really shouldn't be surprised, Mitsuru will stop at nothing to keep her safe. He will give up his life if he had to, but he will keep her safe. She wanted to protect him in the same way.

-o-

"What is that thing?" Kokoro pointed to what looked like a padded, small table, a design she'd never seen before.

Mitsuru followed the direction of her finger and chuckled slightly. "That, sweetheart, is what Zero Two calls a spanking bench...or a bondage horse, I forgot which."

"Why does that sound so...kinky?" Kokoro whispered, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Because it's meant to be kinky." He laughed a little. "The girls have removed them, but that furniture originally came with cuffs. I think Zero Two still has them."

"Why is it here?" Kokoro couldn't help but be fascinated. Cuffs? It sounded so naughty, so illicit, so...taboo.

"Remember the Pistil position?" Mitsuru asked as they walked over to the padded bench, "The girls usually warm up on this before doing the connection exercises."

Kokoro blushed. "While wearing this suit?"

"Yeah." Mitsuru smiled at her. "Usually only partners are here, not in a group. So...it shouldn't be that bad."

"So do I just climb onto it and then?" Kokoro looked at the bench, unsure what to do.

"Yeah just hop onto it for a few minutes as if you're piloting, got to find the most comfortable position for your muscles..." He paused as Kokoro unbuttoned her coat and slid it off her shoulders.

The Pistil suit was like a second skin, revealing all her curves, the sensual lines of her body. Mitsuru could only stare for a moment, almost forgetting to breathe. Any other girl he could have dismissed easily, but this was Kokoro, everything about her pleased him.

"This...feels awkward." Kokoro said shyly as she knelt astride the padded bench. It was surprisingly soft but firm.

"Lean down until your stomach rests on the bench." He couldn't help the sudden gruffness in his voice. Groaning slightly as Kokoro moved, the position raised her hips upwards, his eyes drawn to the sensual curves of her legs and butt. Her breasts swayed slightly as she sought the most comfortable position, completely unaware of the effect she had on him.

Her body would lead the most pious to sin. And he was not by any means, a virtuous man.

"Relax your muscles, sweetheart." Unable to reach her shoulders beneath that Pistil hood, he touched her back instead. "You're so tense."

She shivered as he caressed his hands down her arms. Kokoro didn't know whether it's the strange position she's in or the Pistil suit, but her skin felt more sensitive than usual. Nothing painful or uncomfortable, on the contrary, his slightest touch felt good. Too good.

"Is this part of the warm-up?" Kokoro gasped as he continued to stroke her until his hand rested on the small of her back.

"No." Mitsuru leaned closer and squeezed her butt with both hands. "I just want to touch you."

"Mitsuru!"

"I want to rip that suit off of you, but I risk harming your soft skin...else I would already have done so. God, you're so damn beautiful." He almost hissed as he ran his hands down her thighs.

"You're making me ache." Kokoro gasped as he reached below her waist, gently stroking her upwards. "Mitsuru!" She flinched as he cupped her breasts, the bra beneath her suit kept her nipples hidden, but that didn't stop his fingers from seeking them.

"You think it's easy on me, to see you like this?" Mitsuru groaned, "I want you so bad right now. It's killing me."

Unable to resist, he knelt before her parted thighs.

"Mitsuru? What are you do—" She screamed a little as he licked her. She didn't understand why she was so sensitive, why the feelings were much more intense than usual. It shouldn't be like this...she shuddered again and called his name as he bit her butt, raking his teeth against the material of her suit.

"Are you wet for me, sweetheart?" Mitsuru whispered against her as he reached between her legs and began to rub her. "Can you feel me through the suit? God, you're so soft." He made a sound of frustration, unable to go any further, he longed to sink his fingers into her, where she wanted him, where he wanted to be.

After getting her all hot and bothered, Mitsuru knew he just can't leave her frustrated, not when he can do something about it. There won't be any relief for him but doesn't mean she has to suffer the same.

Her clit was clearly outlined, a sweet, pearl of flesh pressing against the material of her suit.

"Easy baby...I'll take care of you." He promised in a low voice, then gently began to rub her through her suit.

Kokoro gasped then writhed against his hand as he continued to stroke the sensitive bud of her clit.

"Mitsuru!" The urgency in her voice made him pause.

"What is it, sweetheart? Am I being too rough?"

"I don't know..." Kokoro said honestly, "It just feels...different."

"How different?"

"Like I'm twice more sensitive." She said after a brief moment of thinking. "I'm about to jump each time you touch me."

"That sensitive, huh?" Mitsuru murmured, "How about this?" He touched her again, lightly this time.

Kokoro shivered and tried to bite back the sounds that escaped her lips.

"That horny old bastard!" He didn't know exactly how the suits were designed, but if the doggy position was any indication...

The old geezer was soon forgotten as Kokoro arched against his hand, silently begging him for release.

"Lie on your back." He whispered, somehow sensing his fingers would be too much for her.

Kokoro looked back at him with a confused expression, but did what he asked. She blushed when he pulled her legs and rested them on either side of his shoulders.

"This...this can't be part of training." She gasped as she felt his breath against her most sensitive flesh.

Mitsuru released a short burst of laughter. "Definitely not, sweetheart. But then again, we're more than just partners..."

He licked the fleshy outline of her pussy, making her shudder. "Better, sweetheart?"

"Oh god...Mitsuru, please..." She almost wailed, her hips arching against him in a silent plea.

She could only hold the top of his head as he leaned closer to give her what she wanted, what she needed. Release this way wasn't as deep as when he's inside her but was sweet enough to ease the ache. Kokoro shuddered, hips arching one last time as the sexual tension in her flesh gave way to a delicious rush of warmth and pleasure.

For a moment they just stayed that way, she lay on her back on the bench, while he knelt beside her and caressed her face.

"Baby...you're so sweet to touch." He murmured against her hair as he continued to stroke the curve of her hip.

"But what about you?" She looked down at his suit. "Does it hurt?"

"Just uncomfortable." Mitsuru admitted with a sigh. "Like wearing a very tight pair of jeans."

Kokoro shyly reached down to touch him.

"I won't feel a thing." Mitsuru whispered, stopping her. "This suit either numbs down my skin or it's just that old geezer's idea of fun. To tease our very eyes from their sockets and yet be unable to scratch the itch."

He smiled at the mix of shock and concern on her face. "Don't look like that, baby. I'll live. You can help me with it later." Mitsuru kissed the side of her neck before helping her get off the bench.

"Time to try out the real thing." He said as he led her to the testing room. This one had the actual cockpit seats except they were connected to computer terminals, not to any Franxx.

"Alright sweetheart, get into position, remember where to lean and rest your muscles so you won't get cramps..." Mitsuru instructed as he typed into what looked like a keyboard.

Kokoro was a bit startled when the hood that was over her shoulders suddenly moved forward to cover her head and something at her hips rose up like two flaps.

She looked behind her and saw Mitsuru smile at her reassuringly as he reached for the strange pair of handles that were connected to her hips.

"This is how I control your movements sweetheart. Now close your eyes, and just listen to my voice. Do what I tell you."

Kokoro looked forward again and obeyed without any question. She saw nothing at first and wondered what would happen next.

"Can you see a pinpoint of light?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes..."

"Alright, now imagine you're walking closer to it. And as you do, the light gets larger and brighter."

"Mitsuru? I feel strange..." Kokoro gasped, at the edge of her consciousness she could feel something, a force, an entity separate from her own, and only a thin barrier separates them.

"It's alright baby...it's just me. Come to me, Kokoro."

Shivers of sensations ran through her as they connected, making Kokoro cry out softly. _What is this?_

Oh god. Mitsuru groaned. He has never been bothered when his co-pilot made sounds like that, sometimes he found them annoying, but coming from Kokoro...

But there was no more time, as their minds connected and synchronized, he felt his heart clench when her most cherished memories flashed before his mental eye. The first day they met, the day he asked her out...their first kiss. The taste of his tears when he first took her—damn, he can't allow himself to be distracted, it would disrupt their sync.

"I didn't know," Kokoro whispered suddenly, "that you watched me sleep the whole night."

A blush tinted his cheeks, he didn't want her to know, she might think he's weird or something for doing it. But that very first night, he watched her sleeping face until morning came.

Mitsuru was about to speak when the computer announced that the test was complete.

"Congrats, sweetheart. You did it." He smiled as he released the control handles and helped her to stand up.

"That was surprisingly easy." Kokoro said with a smile as she looked at him. "I thought I'll mess things up."

"Hmm. We're just really compatible." He kissed her forehead as he placed his arm around her waist. "Shall we go?"

They were quiet as they waited for the elevator, their hands entwined. But as they got on the lift and the doors closed, Mitsuru reached for her.

"Have I told you how hot you looked bent over like that?" He whispered against her ear as he pulled her close.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro felt a bit nervous, wondering if the lift had any sort of hidden camera. If her suspicions were correct, who knows who's watching behind that lens?

"It will be a long time before I get that image of you out of my mind." He breathed against her ear. "Your fault. So take responsibility."

Before she could respond, the elevator doors opened.

"Meet me in my room." Mitsuru murmured in a husky voice. "If you're not there in 15 minutes...I'll chase after you, and you won't like the consequences."

The almost silky threat made her heart race. His words excited her, though a part of her felt a bit apprehensive.

"Why do I have a feeling you're up to something?" She asked, her smile shy.

"Of course I am. It's time for your punishment..."

"What did I do?" Kokoro gasped, she didn't know what she expected him to say, but this certainly was not it.

"For teasing me with that adorable butt of yours. You showed me no mercy, now expect none. 10 minutes, Kokoro. Be there." He finished with a dark smile that promised her wicked delights.

* * *

 **A/N:** World building chapter tends to make the muse rebel. So yeah, tried to add some naughty elements. ;)  
Yeah, the old geezer aka Dr. Franxx didn't make much sense in the anime, or I was too lazy to backtrack and piece stuff together. Frankly, I just wanted to see the ending of my favorite couple, and though Hiro2 had been bittersweet and errr, let me say it - unsatisfying! - Mitsukoko's ending delivered, complete with babies, haha. :D

Anyway, I tried to explain away the pilot position, the sync thingy, even if it's silly, I hope you were able to suspend disbelief if only for a brief while. ;)


	7. Punishment & Gratification

Chapter 7: Of Punishments and Gratification...

* * *

 **Smut Warning.**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

Kokoro gasped, looking at the smirking faces of her friends. She couldn't believe she'd be the first to go when she agreed to play along.

If she chose Truth, she already knew what they'll ask of her. Having been so tight-lipped about her sex life with Mitsuru, her friends are itching to get her to talk.

On the other hand, it shouldn't be too hard to do what they'll dare her to. Surely they won't ask her to do anything too indecent...

"Dare."

"Go to school tomorrow wearing uniform but without any panties the whole day." Zero Two promptly dared.

"Isn't that too much?" Kokoro gasped, she has started school just two weeks ago and hasn't made many friends yet. If she did something this scandalous so early...

"Fine then, all you have to do is just pass through the school gates then you can put on your panties where you stand or head to the ladies' room and change. Deal?"

"Why not just answer an embarrassing question?" Miku chimed in.

"Hey if she's switching, got to add more questions as a penalty."

"Yeah, like tell us how it felt the first time he went down on you."

"Or...you can just name 10 body parts Mitsuru loves to kiss."

"Psssh not those! Describe to us the naughtiest sex position you two have done, who's on top, how long it lasted, and where you did it."

Everyone was speaking at the same time she couldn't follow who said what. Kokoro went beet red. None of the choices or questions were easy for her.

"I'll do it." Kokoro said then bit her lip to stifle the sound that wanted to escape. Just how bad could it be? No one will know she wasn't wearing anything but her friends, and all she had to do was pass through the gates.

If she answered any of those questions, there was no way she could ever take the words back.

"Just don't tell Mitsuru."

-o-

Her boyfriend was immediately suspicious when he saw them the next day. The girls usually arrived in school separately according to their personal schedules. But this morning...all four arrived together—five including Naomi, and were waiting at the school gate.

"Where's Kokoro?" Mitsuru asked, he instantly noticed she's not among them. She didn't sleep in his room last night which, though uncommon wasn't something to be concerned about. However, she was nowhere to be found this morning either, her phone was off and he's beginning to worry.

"Oh, she should be here any time soon." Miku replied in a cheerful tone. Too cheerful it sounded unnatural.

"Yeah...why don't you go on ahead? We'll wait for her." Ichigo said, her smile a tad too forced. "I thought you and Goro are working on something and won't be attending school today?"

"I have a test this morning." Which wasn't exactly the truth, his main reason was to look for Kokoro. Goro and he were supposed to go over some weapon designs they planned to incorporate on their Franxx, but...

"Let him stay." Zero Two chimed in. "This should be fun."

"Zero Two!" The girls gasped in unison.

"What could you girls be plotting?" Now he's intrigued.

"Mitsuru..."

He turned his head behind him to see Kokoro, his greeting died on his lips unspoken. "Why are you wearing that?"

Kokoro blushed, giving away her guilt.

His relief at seeing her safe now turned into concern. Have the girls pranked her into something? Was this some sort of initiation?

"What is this all about? Are you naked under that coat?" Though his voice sounded calm, Kokoro heard the steel beneath it.

"I'll explain later. Just let me pass through the gates first..." Hesitantly she untied the belt of her trenchcoat.

Mitsuru held his breath, prepared to stop her the first instant he saw any bare skin through the flaps of the coat...and then exhaled in relief. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, Kokoro wore the prescribed Mistilteinn High uniform.

"Can't believe you're actually doing it." Miku said, twirling her hair around her finger. "Anway, let's get this over with."

"Right." She slowly walked towards the school gate, careful, tiny steps to keep her skirt inert and steady as much as possible.

Just when she thought all was going according to plan, and sighed with great relief as she made it through the gate, a strong gust of wind blasted through her. Kokoro and the other girls shrieked as she slapped the skirt down her legs, but she knew without anyone telling her it was already too late. The deadly silence behind her confirmed it before she slowly turned her head to look behind her.

She knew she was in trouble the moment she saw his face. Oh lord.

"Um, we better get going..." Ichigo said, knowing the couple probably wanted to be alone, or at least Mitsuru does, from the look of his face.

"We'll see you later okay?" Miku said, guiltily touching Kokoro's hand before she rushed past and headed towards the school building.

"You have a cute ass. Use it." Zero Two whispered as she walked past her.

Kokoro felt her heart race as she stood there, unable to face her boyfriend. How much has he seen? Up to her thighs? Or did the wind blew her skirt high enough that he saw she wore nothing underneath?

Mitsuru shrugged off his school jacket and walked over to her. He tied it around her waist to keep her skirt in place. Then he wrapped the trenchcoat around her shoulders. "Put it on."

She wanted to argue that the coat was enough, he didn't have to crumple his jacket for her. But the look at his face froze all words at the tip of her tongue.

"Kokoro...your ass is going to be seven various shades of red after this little stunt."

"But..."

"Dammit, don't make me take you home and punish you!"

-o-

She spent the whole morning staring at her phone screen every two seconds. His silence sent her anxiety level so high that she couldn't function at all and felt like a perpetual zombie all morning.

Around lunchtime, she finally got a text from him, and though she was apprehensive to read the message, Kokoro felt relieved as well. At least he's not ignoring her anymore.

"Meet me at our usual spot."

That was all he said. No words of reassurance, not even his usual pet names for her. Kokoro bit her lip.

She glanced up at the clock, she usually ate lunch with the other girls, but right now it's imperative she explained herself to Mitsuru.

Their usual spot when they wanted some privacy, was the landing at the very top of the east staircase. If it had stayed accessible to the students it would take them to the second exit to the rooftop. Currently, the area was cordoned off by the janitors and became some sort of storage. But the flight of stairs made it tedious to carry things to and fro, so it was mostly deserted.

Mitsuru was already there, standing beside the broken chairs and desks piled haphazardly along the wall. She couldn't see his face, his back was facing her so she was unsure what mood he's in.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro called him hesitantly.

"Come here, Kokoro." His voice was soft, but there was an edge of steel to it. No 'baby', no 'sweetheart'. She knew he's still mad. Shivering a little, Kokoro walked over to where he stood and stopped a few feet away.

Mitsuru turned just then, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. An outsider would be forgiven if they were fooled by his relaxed, casual aura. He was anything but relaxed. His piercing green eyes were quite intense as he looked at her as if he has never seen a girl before. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked in that quiet voice as he gave her another once-over.

"What do you mean?" Kokoro gasped softly. Is he thinking of breaking up with her over that incident? But no one else was around when it happened, she has timed it late so that most students were already inside the building.

"What was that little stunt you pulled?"

"We had a game of Truth or Dare last night..."

"Why didn't you just bail out?"

Kokoro sighed. "I shouldn't have played if I wasn't going to see it through."

He walked closer to where she was, so close the tips of her breasts touched the hard planes of his body. "Here's the thing, sweetheart." He leaned closer until his nose almost touched hers. "I don't think you understand...so let me make this clear, plain and simple."

Kokoro shrieked a little when he grabbed her by the hips and snatched her close. "You are mine." Mitsuru said in a low, silky voice, almost menacing. "This is mine." He pressed himself against the soft flesh between her legs. The blunt, hard ridge in his pants that stabbed at her was unmistakable.

"And this?" He slid his hands beneath her skirt without warning and grabbed her ass. " _You're not allowed to flaunt what's mine!"_

Kokoro gasped, words have abandoned her completely. She could only look at him, her mouth slightly agape.

Mitsuru wanted nothing more than to kiss her then, but he held back. He was supposed to punish her, not reward her with kisses.

"Do you see this?" He looked down at his crotch. Kokoro blushed, she already knew what he meant without looking. His cock had poked insistently at her through their clothing, there was no way she won't notice.

"Look at what you did to me. I've had to deal with this all morning after I saw you at the gate." Mitsuru reached up and loosened his tie as if it was choking him. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it to the floor between their feet.

"I couldn't concentrate, I may even have flunked my Math test...and all because of you. So now, you're going to make it up to me." He held her gaze as he unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants, his eyes traveling down to her lush, pink lips.

"On your knees, baby."

Without a single word, Kokoro knelt on his jacket and helped him pull his pants and boxers down just enough for him to release his cock from confinement. He was fully aroused, rock hard and throbbed with the mad beating of his heart. Mitsuru reached down and stroked her lush, pink lips with fingers that slightly trembled. Oh god, he could come just by looking at her sexy mouth.

Kokoro rubbed the head against her cheek and then against her lips, playfully kissing him, nuzzling him as if his dick was a beloved pet, not the mostly forgotten organ he only remembered when he needed to piss or fuck.

His low, almost guttural growl warned her just how thin his patience was. But Kokoro only smiled and took her sweet time kissing him, teasing him with the tip of her tongue, when she knew very well what he wanted her to do.

"Dammit, Kokoro!" Mitsuru hissed, clenching his fists at his sides. "Oh god..." He groaned when she traced a vein that snaked through his entire length, from base to head and then began to flick her tongue at the small slit at his tip.

"Keep doing that and see what happens." He warned in a husky voice, then groaned as her lips parted and took him in. " _Fuck!"_ He almost howled but managed to hold it in. God, her mouth...he couldn't think anymore, could only feel as she sucked him, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, gradually letting him sink deeper into her throat until her lips touched his base.

Kokoro released him almost instantly, she was still new at this, still unable to hold him for more than a few seconds. But he loved her all the more for it.

She parted her lips and took him in once more, sucking the head as she stroked him with her hand the way he has taught her how.

That look on his face, the sounds of pleasure he made fueled her own arousal. Kokoro squirmed, squeezing her thighs together as her clit begged for attention. Unable to wait any longer, she reached between her legs and began to rub herself through the cloth of her underwear. The first stroke felt so good, she couldn't help the moan that was muffled around his cock.

He heard her nevertheless. Mitsuru frowned slightly as he saw what she was doing. "Who said you can touch yourself?" He asked gruffly.

 _Uh, oh._ Looks like her punishment wasn't over yet.

"Stand up." He ordered.

"Such a naughty girl, touching yourself like that..." He released the clasp that fastened the waist of her skirt and allowed it to fall.

He made a small sound of appreciation as he saw the white, lacy underwear that was conspicuously absent early that morning.

"Do you like it?" Kokoro asked in a husky voice. "I bought it just for you."

"Sweet talking me will get you nowhere." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath as he reached for the buttons of her top. "Your punishment is over when I say it is."

His eyes that were already filled with lust, lit up as her breasts came to view, cupped in a lacy bra that matched her panties. It never failed to thrill her to see how much her body pleased him. "Like what you see?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Keep talking like that sweetheart, and see what it will get you." Mitsuru reached out and touched the soft curve of her jaw.

He was dying to kiss her, but Mitsuru restrained himself. Instead, he hooked his thumbs at the waist of her underwear and slowly dragged it down her legs.

It was a mistake to touch her, but one that he could not regret. She was soft, wet and slippery against his hand as he cupped her.

"Mitsuru..." Her voice trembled as she tried to stay upright. Gently he parted her, seeking the hard bud of her clit.

She cried out in protest when he circled her clit with the pad of his thumb just once and only once, then released her abruptly, her body silently screaming more from the shock that he would deny her.

"No complaints." Mitsuru warned in a low voice, he ached to touch her just as much but now wasn't the time to indulge her. "Turn around, and bend over that desk."

Kokoro shivered from the deep timbre of his voice, if this was his brand of punishment, to leave her frustrated from lack of his touch, she will never misbehave ever again!

"Be a good girl and accept your punishment." He breathed against her neck as Kokoro leaned over the desk at the corner. She trembled and wanted to protest but went still when his hands caressed her back in slow small circles, gradually moving lower until his hand cupped the sensuous curve of her butt.

 _Smack!_

"Oh my god!" Kokoro gasped, he actually spanked her! Although it was more noise than any actual pain. Thrills of excitement ran down her spine to gather at that most sensitive area between her legs.

"Try to be quiet...unless you want the janitors to hear us." He whispered as he nuzzled the side of her neck. God, he ached to taste her pussy right now, and wondered who exactly was he punishing with this play.

Mitsuru licked her shoulder instead, but it wasn't the same, oh god, not even damned close. Groaning with frustration, he sucked her neck as he tried to sate his hunger, leaving a red, angry mark on her skin. It wasn't enough. _Fuck._ What was he expecting?

Breathing heavily, he pulled away.

"You've been such a bad girl, flaunting what's mine in public. You need to be taught a lesson."

 _Smack!_

The spanking had more bite this time, a bit more sting, but more ripples of heat pooled down her core, making Kokoro squirm and moan as she felt herself slowly dripping down her inner thighs.

"What a naughty girl." He murmured, touching the slick wetness between her thighs. "Getting this wet already from spanking."

 _Smack!_

The sting was only for a brief instant, an insect bite would have hurt more, but the effect on her...Oh god, she didn't know why, but the sting only enhanced the pleasure, the arousal.

"I'll be lenient this time as this is your first offense." Mitsuru muttered as he caressed the red skin of her butt. "Next time you defy me, your punishment shall be more severe."

"Yes, sir." Kokoro gasped, her legs trembling from the sheer need to be touched. Was the spanking over? But she wanted more, she felt so...unsatisfied, she realized with some trepidation.

Unable to wait any longer, Mitsuru knelt behind her, between her parted thighs and grabbed her ass with both hands.

Kokoro jumped as she felt the rough velvet of his tongue, so highly sensitive she couldn't hold back the soft cries or still the restless movements of her hips as he stroked her.

"Not so loud!" He reminded her again, his breath hot and moist against her trembling flesh as he continued to taste her, licking the slick wetness of her soft flesh.

"Mitsuru!" She gasped as he gently spread her open with his fingers. No matter how many times they've done this, she still felt shy, vulnerable...as if he's looking at her very soul.

"Keep it down Kokoro or we will get caught!" Mitsuru warned, then licked the tiny slit at her center. "Oh god baby...you're so sweet to taste."

A muffled scream answered him as Kokoro covered her mouth with her hands. Her hips jerked almost violently as he pressed his tongue against the tight opening, gently probing deeper.

"Stay still." Mitsuru ordered huskily, holding her in place with his hands. He teased her again, penetrating the tiny slit and gently fucked her with his tongue.

Kokoro arched her back, her legs threatened to buckle as he continued the exquisite torture without giving her relief.

"Is my punishment over?" She gasped, body shaking from the force of her need as he slowly stood up, trailing kisses up her spine.

"No." Mitsuru breathed against her neck as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her soft flesh and slowly breached her entrance. "Time to show this tight little pussy who owns you."

Then he took her with one single hard thrust, piercing her to the core.

Kokoro gasped as their flesh collided with such brutal impact, for an instant she thought she'd black out. A moment too soon and it would have hurt to be so forcefully and abruptly impaled with a cock as huge as his. But as she was right now, with her soft flesh slick, wet and needy, aching to be taken, to be owned, dominated...his vicious, brutal possession shocked her only for a moment, before her own lust took over.

Mitsuru went completely still as her little pussy adjusted to his possession, she was too tight just a moment earlier, but now her soft flesh encased him in a wet, warm vise that gripped him so perfectly. Their union was so deep, a soft suction tugged at him with each tiny movement, as if reluctant to let him go.

"Kokoro..." His voice has gone so low, almost barely recognizable. "Want you so bad...need to cum in your pussy."

His breath was heavy and warm against her neck as she took his hand and curled it around her breast. "I'm all yours." She whispered simply as she pressed her hips back against him in silent invitation, making him hiss.

"It's okay." Kokoro whispered again. "Come inside me." She sought the most stable position as she braced herself on the desk with her arms, and offered him her pussy for his fucking.

Mitsuru made a harsh sound as he kissed her neck even as he pressed his hand against the small of her back, then lifted her hips, positioning her body in the angle that he wanted. He grabbed her breast, squeezed her almost roughly with raw urgency but Kokoro didn't notice, all her attention was focused on the hard shaft of male flesh wedged so deeply between her legs.  
She cried out as he claimed her with deep, savage thrusts, her body trembling from the sheer impact as their flesh parted and collided in a raw, primitive rhythm.

Kokoro soon began to feel overwhelmed, but there was no stopping the beast she has unleashed. No other way but to endure the intensity of his fucking as he began to pound into her, deep, heavy, completely without restraint, just pure savage animal need.

Mitsuru smothered the sounds that escaped his lips as he groaned and panted against her shoulder. Unable to form any other coherent words but her name in a breathless litany.

"It's okay..." She whispered again, "Just come inside me..."

Kokoro closed her eyes and shuddered as he licked her skin, then raked her with his teeth. Bowing her head, spreading her legs a little wider, she opened herself even more to him, giving him what he needed, what he demanded as the force of his thrusts intensified even more.

"Oh god, Mitsuru!" She writhed under him, not sure if she was struggling to get free or trying to meet him thrust for thrust— but either way, there's no escaping him. He held her in place, his knees kept her legs spread wide while his thick cock pounded into her wet, open pussy.

As insane as it sounded, Kokoro found that it felt good to be so completely filled once more, so utterly owned by him...even if her body was still not used to his sheer size, or the raw passion that drove him to take her this way, this primitive, bestial way only a girl in love could ever surrender to.

His fingers dug into her hips as his pace quickened, almost violent now as he neared the peak, grinding into her, pounding her soft flesh with thrust after savage thrust, making her scream from the sheer ferocity of his fucking.

Mitsuru covered her mouth to keep her voice down, then tightened his grip around her waist as he took her with one last deep thrust, forcing her body to accept and hold him to the very last inch.

Kokoro shivered as he dropped biting kisses then muffled the harsh sounds that escaped his throat on her shoulder as his warm cum gushed into her, bathing the mouth of her womb, filling her pussy until she overflowed and leaked out to drip down her trembling inner thighs.

Almost roughly, without warning, Mitsuru withdrew from her and flipped her to face him.

"Mitsuru..." He stole the sound she made as his lips crashed against hers, parting her open to slide his tongue deep into her mouth. Kokoro clung to him, fingers unconsciously digging into his skin as he stroked and teased her with his tongue, answering his caresses with hungry strokes of her own.

"Thank you, baby." He whispered in a shaky voice against her lips when he finally released her. "That felt so good."

Gently he lifted her and sat her on the desk. Nuzzling her neck as he touched her knees.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured in a voice that still trembled. "Let me see if I hurt you."

"But..."

It's always after sex when she felt most embarrassed with him. When lust has somewhat cooled down and the memories of the things she has done, the things she'd let him do to her flooded her mind...Kokoro bit her lip and looked away as he gently examined her freshly fucked pussy.

"A little red and swollen here," Mitsuru murmured touching her with light fingers.

Kokoro felt hot and cold all over as he traced the swollen bud of her clit with one careful finger before seeking the slit at her center.

"Did it hurt, baby?" He whispered against her ear as he gently stroked her with his finger, rubbing his own cum against her clit. "Did I hurt you when I fucked your little pussy?"

"Hmm..." How could he expect her to think clearly or even speak when he's touching her so exquisitely?

She gasped when he slipped a finger inside. "Still so tight." She heard him whisper beneath his breath, before slowly curling his fingertip, rubbing against the sensitive, frontal wall of her pussy.

" _Mitsuru!_ " Kokoro gasped as he touched a spot so sensitive, her hips bucked against his hand.

"More?"

Too shy to speak she only nodded, her head bent low, unable to meet his eyes.

"God, you're so adorable." Mitsuru almost groaned as he kissed the top of her head. Carefully he slipped a second finger and sought the sweet spot that gave her so much pleasure.

Kokoro flinched, her back arching involuntarily as he rubbed her so exquisitely. He knew how to touch her, how to drive her wild, and ever since he had discovered her sweet spots, he'd found so many ways to bring her devastating release.

"Not so loud, sweetheart." He brushed his lips against hers, making her flinch as he slowly traced the hard bud of her clit once more, while the other hand gently fucked her pussy.

Unable to speak anymore, Kokoro could only whimper her need, panting against the side of his neck as his fingers reached deeper inside.

"Love the way you respond to me...so sweet, so sensitive." Mitsuru whispered against her ear. "Come for me, baby. Give it all to me."

His low voice accompanied by his deeper, harder strokes sent her over the edge. Moaning and clutching at his broad shoulders, Kokoro felt the coil of tension snap in her lower belly, flooding her with warmth and pleasure.

He held her as she shivered and trembled from the force of her orgasm, stealing the sweet sounds of her surrender with his mouth.

Breathing heavily against his shoulder, Kokoro clung to him as she slowly recovered.

-o-

They barely had time left, lunch break was almost over, but reluctant to part just yet, the two lovers slowly dressed up.

"Here..." Mitsuru handed her his handkerchief, knowing she'll need something to pad the crotch of her panties. She'd be dripping with his cum the whole day— that single unholy thought was enough to make his heart race.

"Are you sure?" Kokoro blushed as she accepted it with reluctance.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm responsible for the—" His words died as he watched Kokoro slide the wad of cloth between her legs before snapping her lacy underwear into place. The urge to kneel down and kiss her pussy was unexpectedly strong and he almost caved in.

"Shall we go home and...continue this?" Mitsuru asked in a voice that has gone low and husky. "Slow and easy this time, I promise."

Kokoro blushed at the carnal invitation she was so tempted to accept. But...

"I can't skip class. I transferred here quite late and have a lot of catching up to do..."

"Sweetheart, they don't really care much about our academic growth." Mitsuru almost smiled sadly, then tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Their only concern is churning out as many Franxx pilots as they can."

Just then the ringing sound of a bell signaled the end of lunch break. Classes would resume soon.

"How about it, sweetheart?" Mitsuru asked again, smiling gently as he kissed her cheek. Kokoro only smiled back and appeared to contemplate as they slowly stepped down the stairs. There were several junk placed haphazardly at the sides of the stairs, with enough room only for a single person to pass through. Mitsuru walked in front of her, an unconscious act of protectiveness as they slowly headed down.

"Have you decided?" He asked again as they arrived at a landing, pausing as he stole another kiss from her.

"How can I think if you keep on distracting me?" Kokoro protested with a small laugh.

"That's the idea, sweetheart." Mitsuru chuckled lightly as they continued their descent. But as they made the turn from the landing, Mitsuru froze in his tracks.

"Minako." He said coldly. Hearing the venom in his voice, Kokoro stepped to his side and looked at what brought out his sudden foul mood.

The sight of another student, a girl with long wavy hair, made Kokoro pause. He called her Minako. So this must be the ex he told her before. The similarity in their appearance was almost uncanny and made Kokoro feel a bit uncomfortable. Minako almost had the same height, same built as her. The same long wavy hair as she did, except Minako's was light brown, not ash blonde, and her eyes were gray, not blue.

"I've heard rumors about you and that girl. I didn't want to believe it. But looks like it's true." Minako said with a hint of scorn. "What do you see in her? She can't even suck cocks properly!"

"You—" Mitsuru began, but Kokoro squeezed his hand, silently asking him not to respond. Mitsuru turned and looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Let me fight my own battles, please." She said, touching his cheek. "I know you want to protect me, but this is something I have to face on my own. Go on without me. I'll see you later, okay?" She leaned her face towards him as he reluctantly lowered his head to give her a parting kiss.

"If you have anything to say about me, tell them to my face." Kokoro said quietly as she looked at Minako straight in the eye.

Minako scoffed but addressed Mitsuru instead. "Aren't you worried about the things I'll tell your precious little girlfriend?"

Mitsuru turned and glared at her with such coldness Minako took a step back with a small gasp. "I don't give a fuck about the shit you want to spin about me. But harm a single hair on Kokoro's head and you'll regret you ever met me."

"What could you possibly do to me?" Minako tried to laugh but it came out forced.

"There are things worse than death." Mitsuru said as he glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Pray that you won't ever have to find out any of them."

Lost for words, Minako could only glare back.

Mitsuru brushed his lips against Kokoro's hair as he whispered his reluctance to leave her alone with his ex.

"I'll be alright." Kokoro assured him. "If I can't handle this, then I'm not strong enough to be your girl."

"But..."

"Just wait for me later." Her cheeks were still pink from the sexual flush, the color deepened as she spoke the next words. "I'm holding on to your promise of slow and easy."

Audience or not, there was no way he could not kiss her that instant. Damn Minako and the likes of her.

The two lovers ignored whatever it was the other girl threw in their direction, lost in their own world for a moment before Mitsuru reluctantly released her.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Kokoro nodded her head and waited until he was out of sight before she looked at Minako.

"You're still here?" She said, pretending to be surprised.

"Cut the crap." Minako gritted her teeth.

"Listen, we can never be friends." Kokoro began. "But doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other."

"Who the fuck cares what you think?"

"Not you, obviously." Kokoro sighed as she stepped down the stairs, forcing Minako to follow her grudgingly. "But let's face it. You have no place in our lives, so why not just move on?"

Minako had been hospitalized for a few weeks when Kokoro transferred schools, so she hadn't really seen her until today.

She went to the ladies' room and sighed when the other girl followed her inside. The only satisfaction she got was slamming the door of the cubicle on Minako's face.

"Don't be so smug just because he's fucking you." Minako said coldly as Kokoro stepped out and washed her hands on the sink. "What a filthy slut, asking him to cum in your cunt. Haven't you heard of a condom before?"

 _Oh god, how much has Minako seen?_

"Let it go, Minako." Kokoro said in a calm voice, refusing to be baited, but she was beginning to shake inside. "The choices Mitsuru and I make with our lives is none of your business."

"You will never be good enough for him." Minako taunted. "In case you didn't know, _sweetheart_ , he dumps his girlfriend the moment she starts to have feelings for him."

"He told me everything he has done these past years we've been apart. There's nothing you can say that will shock me anymore."

"I don't believe that. Has he told you that he fucked two girls at the same time? Or that he even allowed his girlfriend to be gangbanged? You'll be next."

"Because she wanted to be gangbanged." Kokoro corrected, refusing to curl into a ball and whimper. "It's not Mitsuru's fault that you're so slutty Minako."

"How dare you!" She screeched, her hands reaching out to scratch her face, but Kokoro dodged her. Screaming in frustration Minako charged at her only to slip from the wet floor.

It was so comical, Kokoro almost felt bad for her. "If you can't move on, that's not my problem. He was mine before any of you even laid on eyes on him. He will always be mine whether we're together or apart, just like I am his. You should know that by now." She looked at Minako in the eye, compelling her to do the same. "There's no one who can ever take my place."

-o-

The whole class went quiet when she entered the room, but Kokoro paid them no mind. She was aware that the love bites on her neck were beginning to darken, becoming more obvious to the eyes. And there was no way to hide her passion-swollen lips or even the sexual flush that lingered on her cheeks. But who are they to judge her?

She sat down on her desk, thankful that her next class was about Pistil training, so there were only girls in the room. She braced herself as Minako came charging in the room looking like something Ichigo's cat dragged over from hell.

"You filthy bitch!" Minako screamed, charging at her. From the corner of her eye, Kokoro saw the silhouette of their homeroom teacher. If she could time this right—

"You stupid cunt!" Kokoro winced as Minako pulled her hair. Mercifully, the teacher entered the room in that instant.

"Code 375!" Her voice boomed in the whole class. "What is the meaning of this? You do know such behavior is not tolerated, right? See me after class."

Minako screeched a little but released her. If a simple glare could kill, Kokoro knew she'd be stone-cold dead right now. The pure venom in Minako's eyes made her shiver a little.

Just then Ichigo knocked at the door and bowed at the teacher in greeting. Kokoro couldn't hear what was being said but the teacher looked mad enough to spit bullets.

"Code 375 you are asked to report to the Principal's office."

"What did I do now?" Minako wailed.

"Don't give me any more trouble than you already have." The teacher said coldly. Then dismissed Ichigo with a brisk nod. The dark haired girl waved at Kokoro slightly before leaving.

The teacher wrote something at the board. "Complete exercises 115-120. I will collect them by the end of the class. Code 375, come with me."

The murmurs started again once the teacher left with a worried looking Minako, but Kokoro ignored them. She took out the manual and flipped through the pages, wondering if she knew enough to finish the tasks.

When she heard the words "Filthy slut." muttered the third time behind her, Kokoro lost it.

"Yes, I had sex with Mitsuru at the top of the stairs. And he made me come so hard my hands are still trembling right now. What's so wrong with that? He's my boyfriend, we already planned to get married after graduation." The room went pin-drop silent as she turned and looked at each girl in the eye. Some were at least ashamed enough to look away, others looked back in shock.

"Which one of you here is still a virgin? None? Then what gives you the right to judge me if I want to fuck my boyfriend?"

Kokoro was too angry to be ashamed over her choice of words. They expected her to be meek and unconfrontational, well screw them all! Maybe later, much later when all the adrenaline has been spent, she will want to hide until the whole world ended, but for now, she's had enough of their prissy attitude.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was actually done first before chapter 6. It was born from the smut prompts I found online. lol So consider this a bonus chapter, hehe.  
I didn't discover the prompts until recently, they're so much fun, hope to be able to do more in the future. ;)


	8. Acceptance

Chapter 8: Acceptance.

* * *

She went straight to her room after school. Half afraid he'll be there waiting.

Much as she loved him, Kokoro needed to be alone right now.

Tears burst from her eyes the moment she closed the door behind her, shaky fingers turned the lock before she rushed to her bed, not bothering to change out of her uniform.

It hurts. No matter what she has told him. It hurts to know that there had been others.

The pain twisted her insides, tore her apart until she felt like a bleeding mess.

A part of her resented him too, though she tried to suppress it—It's not fair. She came to him a virgin, while he...

Abruptly Kokoro wiped away her tears. That wasn't fair either, Mitsuru never asked her to wait for him. But it did nothing to assuage the suffering she's going through right now.

Kokoro curled into a fetal position and just allowed the raw emotions to escape through her tears.

Mitsuru had been waiting for her to arrive, had watched quietly when she rushed to her room, not his.

He'd been worried all afternoon, couldn't concentrate on what Goro was saying so the other boy merely smiled and told him to discuss the weapon designs another day.

Kokoro usually checked if he's in his room before changing out of her uniform, when she didn't, it puzzled him at first...and then dread crept in.

Mitsuru followed her to her room, was about to knock but when he heard the click of her door as she locked it, the truth finally dawned on him. She needed some time alone.

He leaned on the wall and could only look up, as if he'll find help from a higher power there. His heart ached, knowing...she's hurting right now. And he can't comfort her. The feeling of helplessness devastated him. He wanted to be everything she'll ever need.

But in this. He's the last person she'll want to see.

And that hurt him too.

But he cannot undo his past. He cannot rewrite his history.

-o-

She didn't come down for dinner that night. Miku threw him a worried look, but what could he tell her? Instead, he fixed her a tray of food then went to her room.

He knew she needed space, but he wasn't about to allow her to neglect herself.

"Kokoro..." He rapped his knuckles lightly against the door. "It's me, I just brought you dinner."

Silence met him. After a few more knocking that went unanswered, Mitsuru took out her key from his pocket. For a moment he hesitated, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

Releasing a long breath, his need to make sure she's alright superseded all else and made the decision for him.

Her room was dark save for the bedside lamp that was on. Kokoro lay on her side on the bed, facing the wall. She didn't stir when he entered.

"You missed dinner." Mitsuru said quietly. In the silence of the room, it almost sounded like a shout.

Only a slight movement of her shoulders indicated that she heard him.

Mitsuru ached to touch her, hold her close and beg for forgiveness. He'll do anything...anything to make all this right somehow.

The primitive man in him wanted to reassert his claim, as if by taking her body he could bind her to him forever. But he resisted the impulse, knowing he'll surely lose her if he resorted to sex to solve their problems.

"Try to eat something." He whispered, his voice almost shook.

He released a ragged breath as if that will blow away the heaviness in his chest but it only exacerbated the pain.

He can't lose her...he didn't know how he can survive that.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered as he paused by her door, taking one last glance at her still form.

Kokoro didn't stir.

The sound of the door clicking shut brought her out of her stupor. Kokoro could only look at the empty room as if waking up for the first time.

She wanted to call him back, yearned to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was alright. She couldn't stand the agony in his voice...knowing it wasn't really his fault.

But she couldn't deny the riot of emotions that gripped her and just wouldn't let go. She could barely touch the food he brought her.

She cried again under the shower. Kokoro hated being this emotional, but it seemed like there's no other way to let this out. She wanted to break things, throw a massive tantrum.

She felt lost, completely torn apart. Trapped in a place with no way out, and the walls are closing in...

So distraught she was, she didn't realize she was no longer alone.

Kokoro cried out in shock when a pair of strong, firm arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against a muscular, male body as naked as she was.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped. Knowing it was him, even without looking back.

He kissed her nape, nothing sexual, just a lover's kiss. Comforting, soothing.

"I know you're hurting. I know I'm the cause of it. But don't turn away from me, please..."

Silence met his words, broken only by the sound of the shower dripping down their bodies and into the drain.

"I tried to give you time...to give you space." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "But it's only driving you further away from me."

"Talk to me please." Mitsuru urged as he pulled her tighter against his body. "I know you. You won't say a word of this to anyone, not Miku...not even your own mother. But you've got to vent or it will fester inside."

For a moment, Kokoro remained silent, but she didn't push him away. Mitsuru waited patiently, he'll wait forever if that's what it'd take.

"I'm hurt." Kokoro whispered. Her shoulders shook before she could control it, he felt the slight trembling of her body all the same.

He brushed his lips against her hair, silently encouraging her to continue.

"It makes me angry...I don't even know what I feel anymore." That opened the floodways it seemed as words tumbled from her lips, telling him of her insecurities, of her anger, of her resentment towards the unfairness of it all.

"They had you before I ever did." Kokoro said in a shaky voice. "While I turned down every boy that showed up..."

Mitsuru closed his eyes for a moment as he took in all her words. He knew too well what she's talking about.

Slowly, he turned her to face him. He was silently grateful when she didn't slap his hands away as he cupped her cheeks to raise her head towards him.

"I know how much it hurts, baby." Mitsuru whispered, smiling sadly at her disbelieving eyes.

"How do you think I survived all those nights...wondering who's with you...touching you, exploring all the places, all the soft curves I've never had the chance to touch?"

Kokoro gasped. She had never thought of it that way.

Mitsuru smiled again, but it was a mirthless smile... self-loathing.

"How do you think I felt at the thought of some boy kissing you, undressing you, making you his...that somebody's hands were touching you, stroking you...making you cry out with pleasure?"

"It will kill me." She said beneath her breath.

"Yes."

"But it's not the same!" Kokoro protested. "I came to you a virgin! While you...fooled around."

She knew it wasn't fair of her to say that, but she was too hurt to control herself.

Mitsuru flinched almost imperceptibly, then pulled her close. She struggled to put some distance between them, but he didn't let her.

"I didn't know then that you would wait for me. Maybe I would have done things differently...but it's done and I can't change that. Nor does it change the fact that you're the only one I've ever loved, the only one I've ever wanted."

Abruptly Kokoro began to cry, but she furiously brushed the tears away. Tears never helped in situations like this. She only felt even worse afterward.

"It isn't fair, baby. I know..." Mitsuru groaned as he touched her forehead with his. "But that doesn't mean I didn't suffer too."

That made her pause. All this time, she has only thought of herself, of how hurt she was and didn't spare him a single consideration.

He cradled her head against his chest, beneath her cheek his heart thumped a furious, nervous rhythm. Kokoro slowly raised her arm and wrapped it around his waist as she listened to the beat of his heart and allowed it to soothe her.

Mitsuru has always been the mature one between the two of them, so it had been so easy to forget that he was as young as she was when he got drafted.

Only 15 years old. No longer a child but not yet a man. Still open to corruption. He had been alone, no one to guide him until Hiro stepped up.

How could she resent him for the decisions that he'd made?

It doesn't make the pain go away, but somehow easier to bear, easier to deal with.

"I just need some time." She whispered to him. Kissing the warm skin of his chest.

Mitsuru paused for a moment then brushed his lips against her wet hair. "Alright sweetheart. I'll give you all the time you need, all the space you want...but please, don't ever turn away from me again."

"I won't." She whispered, then looked up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Now go. I have some more crying to do."

That made him hesitate. He didn't want her to suffer alone.

"I'll be alright." She tried to smile, "Didn't you know? Girls need to cry so they can heal."

"Boys need it too." Mitsuru whispered quietly. Then ceding to her request, he caressed the soft angle of her jaw one more time and kissed her before stepping back to give her space.

-o-

Kokoro rubbed lotion into her skin more out of habit than a conscious decision. But as the hard ridges of her ring lightly scraped her fingertips, she paused and looked at it.

Mitsuru had crafted their rings, but she was the one who carved the wax pattern that created the cast for his ring. That was why he hadn't altered it in any way to fit his finger. Because it would destroy her design.

The rings were exchanged with the promise of marrying one day. But there was another one he'd asked of her that day. To never let the sun set with any differences unsettled between them. In other words, not to go to bed while one was still mad or hurt with the other.

In those two years they've been together in the past, not once has Mitsuru forced her into anything she wasn't ready for. No matter how highly sexual he was, he made himself wait.

It's not fair to expect him not to seek relief when they broke up. It's not like he expected they'll be together again. He had thought he'll die as a pilot before they even had a chance.

Memories of their first time flowed in her mind unbidden. He had been so careful of her, urgent but also reverent...until he found out that she was still a virgin. His demeanor changed from that point. From disbelief to dawning realization...and then the fires of lust that burned them both alive.

He hadn't asked her if she had taken any lover, but he didn't expect her to be a virgin either. Would things be different if she had someone before him?

She wasn't being fair on him. She knew this. And yet...

Kokoro closed her eyes for a moment. The thought of him touching, kissing another girl, even if it happened long ago still tore her up inside.

But she can't let these feelings destroy their future together. In the years they've been apart, hadn't she done all she could to keep contact? Stalked other Parasites, hoping she'd find one who knew him?

Their friends have passed her gifts and messages to him at first, but Mitsuru trashed them all until they refused to mediate any more. Miku has even gone far as to say that she should find someone else. Yet she has persisted.

And now that they're finally together, how could she let her jealousy tear them apart?

Kokoro wiped away the tears and hardened her resolve. She's bound to meet more girls other than Minako. She cannot let them win.

She has to fight this, fight for him.

In time, perhaps she'll be able to handle her emotions better. He can't change his past, she can only accept it and move on.

Kokoro glanced at her bed, and though her pride screamed at her to 'punish' him a little, her heart couldn't bear it.

Her mind made up, she pulled a drawer open and picked up the key to his room.

She's not sure if he's asleep by now...but if she really knew him as she thought she did, then he'd be lying wide awake, as tormented as she was.

-o-

He sat up the moment he heard the click on his doorknob. His heart jumped to his throat as she walked in.

"Kokoro." His voice cracked, but he controlled his emotions. God, if she only knew how much her presence right now made him feel...

"I'm still hurt." She whispered. "But I love you too much to stay away."

Her words gave him hope, at least she wasn't thinking of running away, or of breaking up with him. And she finally came to him for comfort.

"I'll need more time...but I'll be alright."

"I understand." Mitsuru said, his voice shook slightly, he understood too well.

For a timeless moment, they simply looked at each other. Silently communicating, he looked as broken as she felt inside. But...

Kokoro walked closer and climbed up the bed to lie beside him. Then took his hand as she turned to her side, encircling herself with his arm.

Mitsuru sighed as he pillowed her head on his other arm, and held her close. Nothing sexual, just a simple need to hold her.

"It's funny." Kokoro whispered. "I thought I could handle it. When those girls had no faces, they weren't real to me."

He brushed his lips against her hair as he listened without interrupting her.

"But seeing Minako..." Abruptly she stopped talking and just turned her head to look at him.

"Tell me one thing."

"Yes, baby?"

"Did you love any of them?" That had bothered her the most. She wanted another confirmation.

Mitsuru shook his head and pressed his lips against her neck. "You're the only one I've ever loved." He stated simply. "The only one I wanted to be mine."

Kokoro breathed easier. Then asked again.

"Is there anything you did with me, that you've never done with them?"

Mitsuru winced. "Would it help?" He asked her hesitantly, does she really want to hear details of what he did with those girls?

Kokoro thought about it, then nodded her head. "Those are the things that are mine alone."

Mitsuru sighed, then settled his chin against her shoulder.

"I'm the perverted bastard, remember? I never kissed any of them as if they're some cheap whore for the night, and only took girls already broken in by other guys." Mitsuru paused as he hesitated. "And it was always anal sex."

Kokoro wasn't sure she wanted to hear more. "Anal sex?!" She gasped.

He nodded. It always had been anal, like some perverse, self-inflicted restriction he'd placed on himself. No affection needed, no emotional bonding bullshit, nothing but a mutual agreement to get off. He thought he had chosen his partners well, those who were as dead as he'd been inside. And there hadn't been many despite what rumors said.

"Don't worry baby, I'm clear." He smiled sadly, as he caressed her cheek. "I've always been careful, wore rubber each time and there are the mandatory medical check-ups."

"I wasn't thinking of that." Kokoro said, a bit embarrassed. "So you're saying I'm...I'm the only one..." she swallowed, suddenly unable to say the words.

Mitsuru looked at her eyes intently as he pulled her closer. "Yes."

Now she somewhat understood his apparent obsession with her...pussy. The way he'd linger down there just to nuzzle and kiss her until she couldn't take any more.

"All questions done?" He couldn't stop the hope from reflecting in his voice. He really wanted this to be the last time they'll talk about his abominable past and finally close that book and burn it!

He's willing to spill everything but he's not sure telling her all the sordid details of his depravity will help them in any way. It might drive them apart even more and that's what scared him.

"How long has it been since you broke up with her?"

"Around Summer last year." He said, hoping the next question would be as easy as this one. "I was on a self destruct mode." Mitsuru continued, hesitantly walking again through the past he longed to forget. "Hiro put some sense into me. I decided to clean up my act."

Kokoro bit her lip as she closed her eyes. "Alright, just one more question." She has millions of questions but she knew that asking them would only bring trouble.

Mitsuru looked apprehensive but nodded his head.

"Do you want to have anal sex with me?"

There was a brief pause.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He finally admitted. "The primitive part of me goes crazy at the thought that there's a part of you I still haven't made mine."

Kokoro forgot to breathe.

"But I will never force you, sweetheart."

Kokoro released a long sigh. "Alright."

"Am I forgiven?" He whispered against her nape as they settled down to sleep.

"I don't want to lose you...again." Mitsuru confessed, in a voice that spoke of a wealth of emotions that were beyond description.

Tears pricked her eyes at the question, she brought their entwined fingers to her lips and kissed his hand, very much the same way he'd always done to her.

"There's nothing to forgive. I just needed some time." She kissed his arm as she closed her eyes. "I'll never let you go." She murmured as sleep finally took her.

-o-

Once again he was woken up by another low, steady knocking on the door. At least this time, it wasn't at a godforsaken hour like that morning Goro woke him.

Kokoro was still asleep, cheeks flushed pink from sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he touched her soft skin before tugging the blanket to cover her.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Mitsuru opened the door to find Miku standing there with a worried look. "Is Kokoro with you?"

She sighed in relief as Mitsuru nodded his head.

"She didn't eat dinner last night and won't answer her door. She wasn't in her room this morning...anyway, we're supposed to visit the orphanage around noon, you think she'd want to come?"

"I'll ask her."

"Great! Tell her we'll meet in the common room at 11:30." With that Miku quickly turned away and walked off.

Orphanage? For a moment he's confused why the girls would want to visit. But then, he hasn't really paid attention to their activities.

He walked back then knelt beside the bed, and began to nuzzle her throat. "Wake up sleepy head." He murmured, smiling when she protested and turned away.

He nuzzled her nape this time and said softly. "Miku said they'll be visiting the orphanage today. You want to join them, or stay here with me?"

At the word 'orphanage', Kokoro's eyes flew open.

"Did she say what time?" She gasped as she sat up.

"Damn, I thought that excitement was for me. But no..." Mitsuru said in a teasing voice.

"Mitsuru..."

"Just teasing baby." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Miku said around noon. Meeting in the common room at 11:30."

Kokoro looked at the clock, nine in the morning. She was about to say something when the uncertainty in his eyes caught her attention.

Never had she seen him this unsure, without his usual cocky, self-confidence. And it hurt her that she did this to him.

"Mitsuru..." She reached out to hold his face with both hands. "I've thought that by shoving your past under the carpet, I can just forget it. I was wrong."

She touched his lips when he tensed up. "You can't change the past. Doesn't mean you have to be stuck there, doesn't mean you can't break free. And you have."

Kokoro gently traced the features of his beloved face. So boyish with his ruffled dark hair, yet his green eyes had more depth now. "It would be foolish of me not to see how far you've come. And to hold the mistakes of your past over your head. I won't do that anymore."

She leaned closer as she brushed her lips against his. He had opened himself to her last night, spoke of his darkest shame...now it's her turn to accept him for who he is—without the naivete of looking the other way or placing her ideals on him, but facing and meeting the real him all the way.

"I can't promise not to be affected the next time, but I will do my best to handle it better." She whispered. "I can't promise there won't be a repeat of the waterworks...but I can promise you that no matter what, I'm never letting you go."

"I can live with that." Mitsuru breathed, pulling her close.

"Take me..." She whispered between kisses, "Take all of me..."

"Kokoro..." He wasn't sure this was the right time, when their emotions were so raw and vulnerable.

But as she kissed him, it finally dawned on him, there were some things that words can never express, things that can only be felt not spoken.

And this...this was her way of showing him that she has accepted who he was, what he has become, and all that he'll ever be.

His breath staggered at the throat, even as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. So, this was how it felt like to be liberated. To be free from the shackles of shame, of self-condemnation. A renewal of soul that had been tattered too long.

Kokoro held his face as their foreheads touched. Her whole world reduced into a sharp focus of his eyes. The emotional connection almost felt tangible, electrifying...and when her body parted, yielded to accept him, neither knew which one of them cried out first, or whose tears made their cheeks wet...lost in a world where nothing else existed but each other.

-o-

"Hey." He was pleasantly surprised to see her in the common room, sitting in one of the semi-circular sofas, sewing what looked like a doll's dress.

Kokoro was startled slightly but quickly smiled to see he's back, she pushed the needle into the pincushion and cleared the spot beside her.

"I thought you girls are going to the orphanage today? Was the visit cut short?" Mitsuru lay down and rested his head on her lap with a slight smile.

He made a sound of pleasure when she began to massage his scalp. "Ichigo is quite upset." Kokoro said softly. "Is Goro back?"

"Not for another hour, I guess." Mitsuru closed his eyes. "What happened?"

"We weren't allowed to enter the orphanage. They won't even accept the toys and food we brought for the children. They told us that the orphanage is now run by APE, and they have changed all the rules. No visitations, no donations or gifts...basically, no contact with the kids whatsoever."

"That's strange." Mitsuru frowned slightly. Since when did orphanages turn down aid?

"We visited two more orphanages, same thing. Ikuno tried to talk to the head but was denied. Apparently, all orphanages are now under APE, not just the ones here in Cerasus." She rubbed the frown from his forehead, making him smile slightly.

"Miku is upset too, we practically bugged everyone in school to contribute toys or food...and now we don't know where to store all those things."

"I think the attic has space." Mitsuru murmured as he closed his eyes once more, caressing her hand. "Goro and Zorome should be free tomorrow, we can carry the heavy stuff upstairs, and Futoshi will probably love to have some of the food."

"Why would APE do such a thing?" Kokoro couldn't help the disappointment in her voice. The visits were initiated by Ichigo a few years ago, about every six months, they would collect toys and clothes for the orphans. It was one of the few activities that allowed Kokoro to meet and stay in touch with the other girls, it saddens her that it has come to an end so abruptly.

Mitsuru sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this." He pulled one of her hands and brought it against his lips, kissing her palm. "APE could be targeting those kids, to screen potential pilots."

"But they're so young!" Kokoro gasped, remembering the little friends she had made at the orphanage. What will happen to them? Will she see them again?

"APE has done more dubious things...I won't be surprised if they have ulterior motives for taking over the orphanages."

"What is the world coming to?" Kokoro felt a sliver of icy fear pierce her heart.

Mitsuru squeezed her hand, sensing her apprehension. "The world has always been a cruel place...the weak perish, and only the strong survive."

"I...I'm not strong."

"Hmm...on our own, we can't do much. As Hiro once said, only by working with others can we survive this." He kissed her fingertips, then smiled reassuringly at her. "For as long as there's still life in me...I will do everything to keep you safe."

"Mitsuru..."

"Don't look so scared, sweetheart. The die has been cast before we were even born, our fate is fixed. We won't live an instant longer by hiding in a hole or living in fear." He had thought to defy even fate to keep her safe, but it brought them back together. To fight against fate had been an exercise in futility.

Kokoro closed her eyes and sighed. She knew he was right, but it did little to reassure her. However, she was comforted to know that whatever the future holds, she won't have to face it alone, he will always be by her side.

"You're simply amazing." She whispered softly. Kokoro smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm..." Mitsuru murmured in a lazy voice, "thanks sweetheart, but we're not in bed right now."

Kokoro laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair, messing it up. "But I wasn't talking about se—"

"Damn, that's harsh."

Kokoro scrunched his smiling lips from the corners then kissed him. "Let me finish, you overbearing, distracting, hard to resist, beautiful man, you!"

"Oh jeez, you guys." Miku's voice suddenly broke through their small world. "The rooms are upstairs, in case you two are lost."

"Run along now, Miku." Mitsuru murmured in a lazy voice. "We're not finished here."

Miku wrinkled her nose at him, then looked at her laughing friend. "We're going out for some ice cream. Want to come? Girls only."

Kokoro thought about it for a moment then looked at Mitsuru. "Do you want to go?" He asked quietly. She only smiled at him without words.

He kissed her palm one more time before standing up. "Have fun sweetheart, I'll see you in the evening." Then mindful of the redhead still in the room, he simply brushed his lips against her hair and let her go.

-o-

Stretching his arms as he yawned, Mitsuru glanced at the sketch of a steampunk styled weapon sitting on his desk. Not all his drawings were functional guns, as Kokoro had thought, some were just artistic outlet like this one.

Mitsuru lazily traced the length of the fountain pen with a finger, it was her gift to him. He hadn't been able to use it until recently, now he used nothing else to ink his sketches but the green metallic pen.

Kokoro has always liked the color green, she even teased him once that she only find him attractive because he has green eyes. _The little witch._ He thought with fondness.

He didn't realize he had been smiling until his phone started to vibrate. Kokoro has sent him a message. "Wish you were here."

That warmed him up, Mitsuru typed in a reply with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was about to place the phone back when it rang. Goro.

"Hey." He greeted but it came out gruff, Mitsuru cleared his voice.

"Hey bro, I found what you asked, check your inbox. I've also destroyed all the data in her phone. Easier this way than to sift through all that."

Mitsuru was instantly alert. "How about her other devices?" Hiro has always been focused on hacking databases, but when it came into communication devices, that's Goro's forte.

"Done. I've checked her recent activity, she hasn't done anything yet with yesterday's clip." Goro said then paused as he took a gulp of his drink. "What's in that clip? If you don't mind me asking."

"If I'm right, then it's a personal one, bro. Thanks, I owe you one." Mitsuru sighed, feeling as if a weight has been lifted his shoulders.

"Hmm. You can repay me with some microchips. Need to upgrade the Old Lady."

"The _Obsolete_ Lady needs to retire." Mitsuru chuckled lightly. "When are you going to replace that old pile of junk?"

"Hey! If it weren't for this old pile of junk, that clip won't be sitting in your inbox right now."

"I know...I know." Mitsuru smiled as he powered up his tablet. "Have you seen Ichigo? Kokoro said she was upset earlier."

"Yeah, Hiro said he'll look into it. Not sure what's going on, why would APE be interested in orphans all of a sudden?"

Mitsuru sighed and told him what he thought of it. "Feels like the Klaxosaurs are getting more aggressive by the day. This could be an attempt to accelerate things."

Abruptly his attention was caught by the size of the clip. 30 minute long? What the hell?

"Anyways, thanks again bro. Consider the chips done, I'll have them by Monday."

He barely heard the last thing Goro said as he dropped the call, all his attention was riveted on the screen as he decrypted the file. Trust his friend to be overtly meticulous over the security of these things.

The smile died on his lips when the clip played.

 _Goro, remind me to double the microchips you've asked._ Mitsuru thought as he immediately recognized the scene that played on his tablet.

Just as he has suspected, Minako has done something yesterday. She wouldn't have just stood there quietly and waited for them to come down without losing patience.

"That bitch." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath, but she was completely forgotten in the next instant.

The view was to the side, focused on Kokoro as she folded his jacket to kneel on. He was too tall to be identified, the frame cut at his chest.

He didn't know what he felt at first. It was a whole cacophony of emotions, most surprising of which was jealousy and sheer rage. It was irrational, completely mental to be jealous of his own self, but that had been his first reaction.

It was like watching her being taken by another boy. His instinctive reaction was to search and kill the fucking bastard.

Then as he watched, the 'boy' leaned against her body to kiss her neck and he finally saw his own face. Then only had it finally registered to his brain that it was his own back he was seeing, his own cock she took between her lips, his hands that gripped her hips as she bent over the desk.

His. Not some random stranger with Kokoro.

 _I've really lost it._ Mitsuru rubbed his palm against his face, feeling rather stupid. It also gave him a small taste of the personal hell Kokoro went through after meeting Minako. Mitsuru winced slightly.

He was about to stop the clip when he was caught by the sight of her. And then came the familiar feelings of arousal as he watched his girl surrender. The selfless submission as Kokoro closed her eyes and leaned over the desk, and gave him everything.

Mitsuru groaned as he remembered yesterday's encounter, the breathtaking view of her as he grabbed the sweet curves of her butt, then used his thumbs to part open the pink lips of her pussy before driving deep into her.

The experience was electrifying, watching himself do it from a different angle combined with that memory, by god, she's so hot.

Abruptly Mitsuru stopped watching. He's getting aroused, nevermind the fact that the person who shot the clip caused so much trouble for them.

Explicit scenes such as this have been banned long ago, although he'd seen such clips being sold in the Black Market. Was that what Minako planned to do? Or does she merely intend to blackmail them?

This doesn't look like something someone would want to buy, but what does he really know? He'll pay people _not_ to watch this clip. Much as he's proud of her beauty, Kokoro was his alone. For his eyes only.

They'll have to be more careful now, considering Minako was more vindictive than he previously realized.

And what about the clip? Should he delete it?

He wanted to keep it, like some kind of memento, a personal keepsake, but a small voice urged him to destroy 'all evidence'.

He should, his rational mind told him, but the primitive man demanded to keep it. Undecided what to do, Mitsuru found himself rewatching the clip...what's a few more minutes of indulgence while he figured out what to do?

-o-

She brought him a snack when she got back, a small plate of salted almonds and cashews, paired with a mocha latte.

Mitsuru smiled as he let her in with the tray. "Had a good time?" He asked as he kissed her forehead in greeting.

"We were still upset we couldn't see the little ones anymore. Zero Two said she'll remind Hiro to get to the bottom of it...but that even if we do find out why, there's really nothing we can do about it."

"She's right, you know." Mitsuru said, not to sound pessimistic, but such was the fact of life. They just can't go against a force such as APE.

Then he was reminded of the clip sitting on his desk. Mitsuru picked up his tablet and handed it to her. "Baby, there's something you've got to see."

Mitsuru couldn't help but hope she'd agree to let him keep it. But even if she chose to delete it, he still has the real girl.

-o-

"Doctor...some of the children have started to show signs of distress after the injections."

Dr. Franxx looked up from the notes on his desk to his assistant. "Have you recorded the symptoms? Take new blood samples and send them to the lab, inform them that is a high priority."

"Yes, doctor. Shall we discontinue the injections until further testing?"

"No, proceed as planned. Orphans have been chosen for a reason. Any other report?"

The assistant clearly wanted to speak, but after a brief hesitation merely said. "None, doctor."

Dr. Franxx waved her away in dismissal. He knew what's on her mind, that the experiments done on children were highly unethical, but he has long shed his morals eons ago in the name of science, and he's not about to stop now when he finally has unlimited funding to reach his goals.

The war on Klaxosaurs has been escalating in recent years, the need for more Parasites to counter them was the current top priority. Tampering the water system to slowly assimilate the general populace of children to produce yellow blood cells has been the safest, but also the slowest method.

Directly injecting the vaccines had more casualties, but faster results. With the acquisition of the orphanages, the plan to raise pilots trained from birth until puberty would soon come to fruition.

* * *

 **A/N:** When I started to write under this pen name, I decided I'll only post one-shots. Why? Because sooner or later I may end up writing some drama stuff in a multi-chapter fic...which makes me uncomfortable, but I've started it, and now have to see it through. The muse can sleep for years - 7 the last time, but when she awakens, gah, run for the hills! lol

I may revise this chapter at a later date, otherwise, I'll obsess over it and won't be able to progress. lol A slightly different version was already posted in AO3. I'm keeping that one unchanged for now.

Mitsuru and his pen. Yes, I'm still bothered we didn't get to see what he uses it for. ;p


	9. First Blood

Chapter 9: First Blood.

* * *

It was her first orientation in school about mock missions as a Franxx pilot. Kokoro wondered if the two-week training was enough time for her to even join the others on her first sortie out in the field.

Mitsuru assured her that since he would be doing most of the controls, her main concern would be to maintain sync with him. Which shouldn't be too much problem...she hoped.

Now she stood in line at the school cafeteria, hoping to get a cup of black coffee for Mitsuru and hot chocolate for herself before they sold out. She didn't realize there were many rookies like her who've joined recently.

Mitsuru stood just outside the entrance to the cafeteria, her bright yellow and pink bag hitched up in his shoulder, waiting patiently.

"So that's her, huh?"

The feminine voice behind him almost made him jump, silently cursing himself for letting his guard down. His focus had been on Kokoro all the time, silently looking out for her.

But the voice sounded familiar. Mitsuru turned to see a girl standing a few feet away.

"Nanami?" Code 773. She was one of the few people who helped bring him back to the realm of sanity.

"Hey." She said with a smile but she didn't step closer, keeping her short distance from him. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay." He smiled, feeling quite at a loss.

"Listen I didn't mean to start anything. I just wanted to check on you that's all. Because...regardless of what happened, I really did care for you."

"I know." Mitsuru looked down, feeling awkward. Nanami was actually his last girlfriend, not Minako. And she was the closest he'd ever come to having a normal relationship in the past three years.

In his own way, he'd cared for Nanami too, but it just wasn't enough. The last straw had been when he accidentally called her Kokoro instead of her name. She had cried then and made him feel like utter scum. There was no one else after her, until Kokoro. He simply couldn't go on hurting girls and still live with himself.

"I'm with Kyou now." Nanami said with a smile. "So all's good with me."

"Glad to hear that." And he meant it. She deserved to be happy and find a decent guy who could give her all she needed.

"How is Kokoro?"

"She had her doubts about me, but she's amazing and beautiful and I'd do anything for her. She—" Abruptly Mitsuru stopped, realizing he'd talked too much.

"That's sweet. The way you talk about her...wow, it almost makes me feel jealous." Nanami teased. "And you didn't even notice that I've cut my hair."

Mitsuru glanced up with startled eyes, realizing that Nanami indeed doesn't have the long wavy hair she sported before when they were still dating.

"I..."

"I was only teasing." She said. "But I'm glad we had this little talk."

"Me too." Mitsuru sighed, smiling at her. "I'm happy for you."

"So am I." She whispered, then nodded her head in one final goodbye before turning and walked away.

"Who is she?" Kokoro asked as she walked to his side, carrying the black coffee he wanted.

"Someone from the past." Mitsuru murmured as he pulled her close to his side then kissed her cheek. "And no, we broke it off before things got to that point."

"Oh." Kokoro simply said, trying to make it sound casual but failing. Mitsuru could only smile.

-o-

"Are you sure about this?" Goro asked again, "I mean, you know her better than I do obviously, but you guys can just stay here and do basic drills."

"I can't baby her. Not on this." Mitsuru sighed. "Much as I want to protect her, there are some things she has to face."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. She seems okay." Mitsuru sighed as he and Goro stepped out of the changing room.

"Alright." Goro said with a smile. "Hiro said they'll scout the area first, just to make sure there won't be any nasty surprises."

"Speaking of Hiro...how are things between him and Juichi?"

"As civil as it could be, I guess." Goro shrugged his shoulders. "He scored 081, so a few raised their brows when he was partnered with Naomi. Not sure if he still harbors feelings for Zero Two, we'll just have to wait and see." Goro waved as the girls came into view.

Mitsuru looked ahead and smiled when he caught sight of his girl. She has twisted her long wavy hair into a single braid that now rests on her left shoulder. Being with the other girls in their Pistil suits gave her more confidence in wearing one.

He brushed his lips against her hair as their fingers entwined. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Kokoro released a small sigh then nodded. "You're here, I know it will be alright."

The quiet, unquestioning confidence in him both humbled and made him feel ten feet taller.

"Goro doesn't expect to encounter any trouble, and Strelitzia has gone ahead to make sure the area is safe but, we can't let our guards down."

She nodded her head as they slowly walked down the stairs that would lead them to the cockpit.

Mitsuru sighed as they took their respective seats and her hood covered her head while the control handles from her hips rose up within easy reach.  
 _Damn that old geezer._ He silently cursed for a moment, unable to stop himself from admiring her curvy ass.

He almost reached to touch her but resisted the impulse. He must not lose focus.

As their Franxx stepped out from the hangar, they found the others waiting for them outside except Strelitzia who has gone on ahead.

"Futoshi still unable to pilot?" Mitsuru asked the others through the communicator. It's really too much to expect from someone who has just started training only two weeks ago.

"Yeah, he and Ikuno will stay here and just do basic drills. You two doing okay?" Ichigo asked.

Mitsuru did a quick check through their mental link but Kokoro replied before he did. "Yes, thanks Ichigo."

Since he was mainly the one responsible for the controls, Kokoro's training was more focused on maintaining the connection between her and the machine and through her, his link to the Franxx.

Mitsuru released a puff of breath, he had been forced to train at 15 years of age and he had resented being torn away from Kokoro, his family, and friends. But now, looks like he should thank his lucky stars for it instead. Which reminded him...

"Hey, how come Futoshi only got drafted now? His Parasite score was 214 right?"

"His parents were quite influential. Unfortunately when their wealth dried up so did their connections. And nothing could protect their boy any more, so here he is." Goro said as they led the other pairs to their destination.

"Shit happens." Mitsuru muttered beneath his breath. Misfortune does not discriminate. Perhaps Ikuno could whip him into shape, he seemed to need someone who won't coddle him.

As they traveled farther North from Mistilteinn, the terrain gradually changed, getting more and more desolate until they found themselves traversing through the desert.

Kokoro has heard about it, the effects of climate change, but this would be the first time she has actually seen the extent of the devastation.

"It's like the earth is dying." She whispered.

"Humans always find a way to survive. We will survive this too." Mitsuru quietly assured her.

"We're here." Goro said suddenly.

Here was an old excavation site, after the resources have been mined, APE moved on to the next site, leaving the old structures and...discarded Franxx scattered all over the sea of sand.

"Officially we're here to train, and familiarize ourselves with the layout of excavations sites—they all have the same structural designs. But we are also scavenging for parts," Mitsuru told her, "particularly any magma cores that may have been overlooked, and Franxx parts that are still useable. APE didn't bother to clean up after the mess."

"Why are there so many here?" Kokoro asked as she scanned the area.

"Klaxosaurs are drawn to magma energy excavation sites. These were the Franxx that fought them off."

"Don't think about it too much." He said in a low voice when Kokoro tensed. "Later, we can talk about it, but right now just focus on our task."

Kokoro released a long breath. "Okay." Mitsuru has spoken about their tasks before they set out. But nothing could prepare her for the ghastly sight of half-buried Franxx, some broken up in pieces, like felled soldiers left to rot.

They followed Goro and Ichigo who oriented them on the site layout. It was relatively intact despite the long disuse. Mitsuru pointed out the most vulnerable areas of the facility and the usual Franxx formation in defending the site.

Then they began scavenging for useable parts.

Their main goal was to acquire one of the unique Franx, hopefully, they could get Genista. But failing that, they have Plan B—which is to modify the ones they're using.

Hiro and Goro already have made contact with a few Franxx mechanics who could help. Now they'll just have to scout for an abandoned lab and get to work with the parts they've gathered.

Kokoro wasn't sure how she felt about repurposing the parts. After all, they once belonged to the Franxx of two pilots who probably perished in battle.

"Don't think about it right now, sweetheart." Mitsuru reminded her as they began to dig out sand from a fallen Franxx.

"Sorry." Kokoro gasped, then focused on their task. But she couldn't shake off the feeling of discomfort. It felt like they're digging up a body, the Franxx looked so much like a giant girl.

And all of them were missing their heads—where the cockpit was. Kokoro didn't want to stop and think what could have happened to them, not now.

"Bingo!" Goro said suddenly, startling all of them. Their Franxx waved a dusty looking spear with an intact harpoon. "The pair who collected the least spear will buy pizza for the rest."

"You're on!" Zorome said with a smirk, then addressed Miku. "Hear that? We got to win this!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Miku scoffed, "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Well, I'll be damned." Mitsuru murmured in pleasant surprise as they uncovered the head of what could be an intact spear. "Beginner's luck, I guess."

Kokoro smiled, but as they tried to pull it off the sand, the arm of the broken Franxx rose up with it. The sight of the closed fist around the spear shaft as if unwilling to let go spooked her. It was like seeing a dead person's arm clutching their valued possession.

"Focus, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured as their sync destabilized.

"Sorry..." Kokoro gasped and re-established her sync with him. They pried apart the Franxx's mechanical fingers from it until the spear came off loose.

"Who's keeping score?" Mitsuru asked their squad. "We got one."

"Me!" Goro said.

There was a spat of bickering from Miku and Zorome's Franxx, as the two argued where to search next.

"You two keep doing that and it will be sundown before you find your first spear." Goro said as he and Ichigo scanned the area. They saw Naomi's Franxx who was barely moving.

"Naomi, is everything okay over there?" Ichigo asked, already heading towards them.

"We're fine." Came her partner's curt reply.

Ichigo didn't like his tone, but decided against it. "Don't push yourself okay? We're not required to scavenge for parts."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Naomi said meekly.

Around noon, Mitsuru and Kokoro have collected three spears to Goro and Ichigo's five. Naomi hasn't found one, while Zorome and Miku fared a little better with a single spear.

"Let's take a break, guys." Ichigo announced through the comm. "We can disembark from there." Their Franxx pointed at an area within the facility.

They led the rest of the team to the dock area and alighted from their Franxx for lunch break. Miku wanted to explore the east side of the site on their Franxx. Juichi was clearly unhappy with what he said was 'incompetence', so he went against Naomi's wish and continued with their search.

Consequently, it was only the other two couples who took a break from scavenging magma fragments.

"Where is Hiro?" Mitsuru asked as they met on the platform below.

"He said they'll be patrolling the area, so shouldn't be too far from here." Goro replied, then a glint entered his eyes. "So...you brought them?"

Mitsuru walked to the side of his Franxx's left shoe where he had fashioned a small compartment inside the heel as a storage area. He grunted a little as he pulled a black duffel bag from it. It was quite heavy.

"Sure did."

"What's that?" Kokoro asked.

"Argh." Ichigo said, a bit disgusted. "Boys and their guns."

"Guns!" Kokoro gasped, then looked as Mitsuru and Goro knelt on the floor to take out what looked like small canons, not guns.

"Rocket launchers?" Ichigo now looked concerned. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"No explosive warheads, just practice rounds." Mitsuru explained. That didn't assure the two girls.

"Got to test this new one." Mitsuru said as he assembled the launcher. "The rounds won't explode, it will just break. Won't even leave any white marking powder."

"Stay on that side girls." Goro said, "the backblast can be quite nasty." He pulled out a pair of binoculars and put on his protective gear as he and Mitsuru walked to an area where they could fire the rounds safely.

"Come on, Kokoro." Ichigo said in a huff. "They can go hungry if they want to, we don't have to wait for them to finish playing with their toys."

Kokoro followed her and accepted the sandwich Ichigo handed her. She barely tasted the food as she took a bite, too worried to keep her eyes off the two boys who were now kneeling on the ground, the launcher balanced on someone's shoulder. They have walked quite far out in the open area and she didn't know who was firing and who was assisting.

Just then there was a loud blast of sound as they fired a round. Kokoro didn't know if they hit their target when the rocket smashed into one of the nearest rocky mountains, marking the impact with a mini explosion of dust and gravel. Their enthusiastic high fives soon after answered her.

"They will fire all the rounds before they'll stop." Ichigo said behind her. "Let's—" She stopped abruptly as her communicator pinged. It was Hiro.

"Ichigo? Where are you guys at?"

"At the excavation site as sched—"

He didn't let her finish. "Get out of there now!" Hiro ordered with utmost urgency. "A Moho class Klaxosaur is heading your way. Inform everyone to evacuate!"

" _Shit. Shit._ " Ichigo cursed as she called everyone while Kokoro urgently waved at the two boys.

Mitsuru was about to load another round on the launcher when her movements caught his attention from his peripheral vision. Seeing the urgency from her frantic waving, Goro and Mitsuru stopped their target practice and rushed back.

"We've got to get out of here, now!" Ichigo shouted as soon as they were within hearing distance and began to jog back the stairs. "Miku? Naomi? Do you read me? We have to leave immediately!"

Kokoro waited as Mitsuru shoved the bag back in the compartment of the Franxx's heel as Goro followed Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Mitsuru asked as they rushed out of the dock. They immediately saw Miku who quickly regrouped with them. But Naomi was nowhere to be found.

"Hiro said a Moho class is heading this way. We can't stay here." Ichigo replied. "Naomi? Naomi where are you? This is not a drill. We have to leave at once!"

"You guys go on ahead." Ichigo ordered the two pairs. "Goro and I will look for Naomi."

"We're coming with you." Miku said at once.

"No. This could be dangerous, go now. That's an order." Ichigo's voice brooked no argument.

Reluctantly the two Franxx headed out while Ichigo and Goro went on to look for Naomi.

"This doesn't feel right." Kokoro said as she and Mitsuru paused at a distance from the excavation site.

"I know sweetheart. But—" Mitsuru paused as his eyes caught something from the horizon. "Shit." He muttered, "That doesn't look good."

"What is it?" Kokoro asked, completely at a loss, but she sensed the urgency in his voice.

"What's that?" Miku suddenly gasped, pointing at the distance to her left.

"Goro...Ichigo." Mitsuru wanted to yell but controlled the urgency in his voice. "Something is heading your way, get out of there!"

"What the hell?" Zero Two's voice suddenly blared from the communicator. "Why are you people still there? Get the fuck out!"

"What's the situation?" Hiro asked.

"We can't find Naomi, Ichigo went to look for her." Mitsuru replied.

There was silence for a few seconds before Hiro spoke again. "We're tailing the Klaxosaur heading your way...we'll try to hold it off. Find Ichigo and Naomi, and get out!"

"Hiro." Fear left an acerbic taste on their tongues.

Suddenly Ichigo spoke. "I told you guys to leave! What are you waiting for?"

"Guys." Miku said, pointing at the cloud of dust that kept getting bigger.

"Conrad class." Mitsuru muttered, "A bunch of them." Conrad class Klaxosaurs usually appear in clusters of six or seven.

"Ichigo!" Kokoro and Miku cried out at the same time.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Leave at once!" Ichigo ordered through the communicator.

"We can't just leave them." Kokoro looked at Mitsuru.

He had his eyes closed, torn between the desire to keep her safe and his duty to their friends. But if they abandoned them now..there's no redemption. And Kokoro will never forgive him or herself.

"Zorome."

"Yes." The other boy simply said. No words were needed.

"We work in pairs. This shouldn't be too different from the simulation drills." Mitsuru said as they began to head towards the Klaxosaurs. "We will immobilize it, you guys destroy the core. This gets too dangerous, we withdraw. Is that clear?"

In normal circumstances, Zorome will not take kindly to such orders, but to his credit, he knew when to be quiet and cooperate.

"Just don't fall behind." He scoffed with a smirk.

Mitsuru grinned then his eyes hardened as they caught a clearer sight of the Klaxosaurs. "Focus, sweetheart." He whispered to Kokoro. "We'll be alright...Conrad class are usually harmless."

Kokoro felt her heart clench as she took her first look at a Klaxosaur. That didn't look harmless to her.

They looked like giant black spiders but with only four legs and they moved really fast. Though usually harmless when alone, they can get really dangerous at greater numbers and easily overwhelm a whole squad of Franxx.

"Zorome!" Mitsuru called out as the first one came within range.

"Bring it on!"

Mitsuru took aim with the spear and pressed the trigger. The single flue harpoon head hit the rounded surface but bounced off. Mitsuru cursed beneath his breath and aimed again, this time focusing on the circular concavity at its front that shimmered a neon bluish glow.

The harpoon pierced through this time, sending the Klaxosaur tumbling to the ground and tangled with the line. An instant later, Zorome and Miku delivered the killing blow from the top, almost cleaving its body in two with their spear.

The Klaxosaur exploded in a rain of blue, viscous fluid. "Woohoo! First Blood!" Zorome yelled in jubilation.

Miku and Kokoro winced as they got splattered with it, but there was no time for revulsion. Miku chased after the Klaxosaurs while Kokoro and Mitsuru paused for a bit as their spear reeled in the harpoon head.

"We got two more shots before magma recharge." Mitsuru said through the communicator. "How good is your aim?"

"So..so." Zorome murmured, wishing he had paid more attention during practice, but he'd always been the hack and slash guy, long range just doesn't suit him.

"Alright, two more, then it's your turn."

They dispatched the two Klaxosaurs the same way, and then waited for Zorome's signal.

He managed to hit the Klaxosaur but the harpoon bounced off its armored body again. "Hey! What gives?"

"Aim for the eye, Zorome." Mitsuru instructed, "or any of the blue areas, the harpoon lacks enough strength to pierce through that shell."

"No shit!" Zorome cursed, "How am I supposed to do that? Those damn things run too fast!"

He tried again, aiming for the round blue thing on its head but missed, fortunately for them, the Klaxosaur got tangled with the line and stumbled to the ground, a moment later Mitsuru and Kokoro pierced through its core with one downward swoop of their spear.

Kokoro winced as the blue fluid gushed from the body of the Klaxosaur. Their first kill. Two more.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Mitsuru asked, checking up on her.

Kokoro wanted to run away, but merely said. "I'm okay. Let's finish this."

"Can you guys just shoot those damn things?" Zorome asked, "I'm just wasting charges here."

"Alright." Mitsuru said, checking the gauge. "Ready to fire in 15 seconds."

The last two Klaxosaurs were taken care of without much incident, and with a small sigh of relief, the two Franxx took a break.

"I hope Ichigo and the others are okay." Kokoro said as they rested.

"She'll roast us alive for disobeying orders." Miku said, but her tone said she was unperturbed.

After a few more minutes, they located their friends some distance away to the north.

"Hey, there they are!" Zorome suddenly spoke. From up ahead, they saw Ichigo and Goro's Franxx standing beside Naomi's that was kneeling on the ground.

"You!" Ichigo was about to scold the other pairs, when the ground beneath them began to tremble violently and then without warning, a gigantic Klaxosaur burst out with a heavy shower of sand.

Everyone was too shocked to even scream, could only stare at the monster that easily dwarfed both Ichigo and Naomi's Franxx.

"What is that thing?!" Miku cried out.

"It looks like a giant scorpion tail." Zorome said looking at Mitsuru, waiting for their next move.

"Can you guys outrun that?" Mitsuru asked the two pairs on the other side.

"Naomi and Juichi can't establish their connection." Goro said, his voice calm despite the gravity of their situation. "We'll need help to carry them to saf—"

Everyone held their breath when the tail flared open into four barbed blades. "It's going to attack!" Miku cried out.

"Stay back!" Ichigo told them.

"Please save yourself." Naomi begged them. "It's my fault...I shouldn't have come."

"You shouldn't give up so easily, Naomi." Hiro suddenly spoke as he and Zero Two finally made an entrance, Strelitzia swung its huge lance and struck the tail with one downward swoop.

"About time you guys showed up!" Zorome nearly sagged in his seat.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Hiro murmured with a smile. "Mitsuru, Zorome, please help Naomi."

"Leave it to us." Mitsuru said.

Recovering from the initial attack, the giant tail fired its barbs. Strelitzia whirled its lance like a shield, rendering the projectiles harmless as they fell to the ground. "Now!"

They quickly rushed to move Naomi's Franxx to safety as Hiro and Zero Two dealt with the giant tail.

"Eat this!" Zero Two said gleefully as they hurled the huge lance into its center. When the blades closed around it, Strelitzia grabbed the line and pulled it down to the ground and fired a huge pulse of magma energy. There was an implosion as the tail twitched free but ultimately didn't do much damage. They have to find the core.

But as unexpectedly as it appeared, the giant tail suddenly retreated back to the ground.

Zero Two wanted to chase after it, but Hiro said they have to get the others to safety first.

The group was quiet as they sped past terrain, Ichigo and Zero Two helped carry Naomi. They traveled for miles, not stopping until they have put a considerable distance from the excavation site. Then only did they feel safe enough to stop and rest.

"Come here, sweetheart." Mitsuru said softly as he held his arms towards her. "This seat is much more comfier than yours."

"Jeez, cut the comm." Zorome suddenly grumbled.

"Shut up Zorome." Mitsuru muttered but without heat. "Radio silence for 15 minutes. Kokoro needs some rest." He told Ichigo, "If something comes up just buzz me."

"Okay."

Her legs shook as Kokoro stood up, then almost clumsily climbed up his lap. "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked as he supported her legs under his arm.

"No, I just feel shaky." She replied as she laid her cheek against his chest.

"Adrenaline rush. Try to get a short nap." Gently he positioned her across his lap until her legs settled over the armrest and supported her shoulders with his arm.

He brushed the hair from her face as Kokoro settled against him, adjusting her position until she was comfortable.

"You did well." Mitsuru whispered as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "You did really well."

"You did all the work." Kokoro replied, her voice barely a whisper. Her limbs still trembled. "I was so scared."

Mitsuru brushed his lips against her skin as he made small, soothing sounds, coaxing her to close her eyes and rest.

Outside, Miku and Zorome opened the hatch of their Franxx and sat on the edge as they rested. "I wish we didn't skip lunch. I'm so hungry." Miku mumbled.

"Heh, don't blame me, I wasn't the one grumbling how we were gonna lose..."

Just then Ichigo and Goro emerged from their Franxx and sat down at the edge of the open hatch as well.

"What was that thing?" Miku asked.

"Yeah." Zorome chimed in, "I nearly shit my pants when that thing showed up."

"Don't be gross Zorome." Miku grumbled. "Anyways, how's Naomi doing?"

"Hiro is talking to them." Ichigo replied then released a sigh. "Zero Two said that Klaxosaur is the worm type we're supposed to kill this Spring Break."

"Isn't it too soon? That thing is huge, if the pros can't handle it, what chance do noobs like us have?" Miku asked.

"Hiro is confident Strelitzia can kill it." Goro said, adjusting his eyeglasses as he sat beside Ichigo. "He said if we could pin it down and force its mouth open, Strelitzia can charge through inside to reach the core."

"Eww, that's like asking us to feed Strelitzia to that thing." Miku said, shivering slightly.

"How can we pin down something that big?" Zorome asked. "Most likely it would just swat our asses to kingdom come."

"We're still working on the strategy." Ichigo said. "The idea is to lure it between a narrow canyon, then somehow create a landslide to bury its body or at least immobilize it."

"The main concern right now is how to cause a landslide on time. Unlike Strelitzia, our spears do not fire a magma pulse to cause an explosion...hey, if Mitsuru could get explosive rockets, we could fire them using the launchers." Goro said.

"But those things are illegal, we could get in trouble if you guys fire those things." Ichigo said.

"We could try asking Hachi to equip us with APE sanctioned explosives." Hiro suddenly spoke, startling them. "Hey guys, you all okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah, all in one piece, thanks to you two!" Miku replied cheerfully. "Where were you earlier?"

"Patrolling the area, but we weren't able to detect that Klaxosaur until it came closer to the surface of the ground."

"How can we kill something that hides underground?" Zorome asked. "Seriously that one's probably the King of lame-o Klaxosaurs."

"There are larger ones than that." Zero Two suddenly spoke. "Not to scare you guys, but truth is, that thing we just saw earlier is a baby compared to other types."

"Holy crap!" Miku and Zorome exclaimed in unison. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Wish I was." Zero Two said.

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to write smut grrr lol. But have to do the 'point A to point B' thingy chapter first. I swear, my muse is about to shrivel and die from writing a battle scene. Never been my strong point, but arghhh. Next time, I'll just stick to my PWP one-shots. ;'(

 **Esotericuz** good to see a familiar name after all these years. Hope all is well with you. ;')


	10. Awakening

Chapter 10: Awakening.

* * *

 **Smut warning:** plot need not apply. ;)

* * *

"Are you going alone?" Kokoro asked, unable to keep the fear from showing in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I've done this countless times. I'm not meeting anyone dangerous." Mitsuru murmured as he gently caressed her cheek. "I'm just exchanging this for a bunch of microchips and ammunition."

He made it sound like he's just going to do some grocery shopping.

"Let me come with you." She whispered, grabbing his hand.

Mitsuru went completely still, "No baby, no matter what, you must never follow me when I go to such meetups."

Despite what he'd told her earlier to soothe her nerves, Mitsuru doesn't trust any of his contacts. Trust can only go so much when they're talking about exchanging guns and ammo. The Black Market was ungoverned by any higher authority other than some shaky code of 'honor'. Anything goes in there...including human trafficking and slavery.

She still has that air of innocence about her that could bring out the worst in the most depraved man. Soft, curvaceous and devastatingly feminine, Kokoro was undeniably one of those girls a man took one look at and knew she could easily tempt people to sin without even trying.

"But..." Kokoro looked at him with huge, pleading eyes.

"Kokoro...you must understand." Mitsuru said gravely. "If someone sees you and takes a liking to you, who knows how many I'll be forced to fight off."

She turned pale at the picture he painted. He reached up to caress her lower lip with his thumb. "Now you know. Stay here sweetheart and wait for me. I should be back before sundown."

Kokoro released a long breath and nodded her head. She lifted her face up to him expectantly, and for an instant, Mitsuru wondered if he could kiss her and not want more, but it was already too late. When Kokoro glanced up at him like this, with her huge blue eyes somehow retaining that innocent gaze, her cheeks tinted pink and full lush lips puckered so sweetly for his kiss...oh god, the beast in him longed to corrupt her.

He brushed his lips against hers and withdrew almost stiffly. To taste more of her was a sure one-way ticket to bed. And he has things he got to do.

Mitsuru saw the disappointment in her eyes and almost smiled. Did she really just tried to seduce him to stay? The sweet little baby has a lot more to learn in the art of seduction.

"Wait for me. I expect to find you in my room when I get back."

Licking her lips, Kokoro turned and headed meekly up the stairs, her sweet ass was clearly outlined through the blue dress, swaying so seductively with every step. God, those hips, the slender length of her legs...

Mitsuru wiped a hand down his mouth hard, trying to get a grip on his own lust. Sweet Mother of God, she was sheer perfection. That he sounded besotted to his own ears didn't matter. No use denying it.

"Baby?" He called out to her before she could open the door to his room.

Kokoro walked to the railing of the second floor and looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Don't start without me."

The sudden blush on her cheeks told him she understood.

-o-

Of course Kokoro understood what he asked of her, but was it a fair thing to ask was a different matter entirely.

She ached.

She paced the bedroom like a caged animal, both hands fisted in her skirt, the need to shove her fingers into her pussy and get herself off was driving her insane. But...Mitsuru will find out if she had touched herself until she came.

He'd told her how he knew. Something about the way her body clasped him when she was denied of release for quite a while. An involuntary pull that would tug him deeper, the longer she had waited, the wilder her reaction would be. A reaction she certainly couldn't fake or replicate by will.

Betrayed by her own body.

Kokoro groaned from sheer frustration. Last night she had been so exhausted after their sortie out in the desert, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows.

When she woke up around ten, Mitsuru was already up, packing away the stuff he was going to trade.

She sat up in bed and simply watched him for a moment. Unbidden, the memories of yesterday's battle flowed back. Along with the relief that both of them made it out alive and unharmed was this sudden, inexplicable need for him. The ferocity of her desire startled her.

Since when does a glorious feeling of accomplishment ever made someone this horny?

And yet, suddenly inexplicably shy as well, Kokoro had been unable to voice her needs to him.

And now here she is, about to expire from the sheer lust making her loins ache. Unable to seek relief until he's back. Mitsuru can be so mean!

Kokoro glanced at the clock. Three thirty. He should be getting back soon. He would take care of her then. God, please let him get back soon. She'd tried to bring herself to orgasm by rubbing her legs together as she walked. But it wasn't working, the gap between her thighs made it impossible to give her the friction she needed. And even if she did succeed, it would be nothing near the level of pleasure he could give her.

Oh god, how could she be reduced into this wretched, needy mess? How long has he been gone? Three? Four hours? Yet it felt like ages ago.

With a small sound of frustration, Kokoro flung herself on the bed. She had tried taking a cold shower. That had helped calm her down until she spied Hiro and Zero Two walking in the backyard from her window. The couple did nothing outrageous, but she caught Hiro shyly reaching for his girl's hand only to hesitate at the last moment. He could be so sweet. The couple looked so cute together. But also reminded her how the separation from Mitsuru was getting unbearable by the hour.

Burying her face against his pillow was a grave mistake. His scent lingered in the sheets, the pillows, reminding her of him, sending her senses on overdrive. And suddenly she couldn't control herself anymore.

It only took a few strokes for her to come. Kokoro blushed furiously, but she was too needy to feel embarrassed how wanton her body has become.

As she slowly recovered from the brief but satisfying ease from the constant ache in her flesh, Kokoro wondered if Mitsuru really could tell if she had pleasured herself.

Well, it's not like she can do anything about it now. She will die soon if she didn't implode first from the sheer lust that has replaced her blood.

Standing up from the bed, Kokoro was about to go out and wash when the door suddenly opened and Mitsuru walked in. A moment sooner and he would have caught her red-handed in his bed.

"Missed me?" He asked in a teasing voice. Oh lord, dressed in all black, the only color he wore was his intense green eyes. He looked so devilishly handsome right now, she was so close to pouncing on him. Forget the civility society had tamed her with, right now she simply wanted to maul his clothes off like a wild animal.

"Have you been a good girl?" Mitsuru asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

Kokoro could only nod her head, too guilty to speak. "You do know that if you cheated...I'll find out and there will be consequences right?"

She held her breath as her mind played out various sorts of 'punishment' he could possibly inflict on her.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand, and almost felt faint when he brought it to his lips, deliberately inhaling through her fingers that still bore the scent of her arousal. Kokoro moaned when he licked her fingers as if he could steal her taste.

" _Witch."_ Mitsuru murmured as he inhaled her scent deeply once more. He looked at her with heated eyes even as his breathing deepened. "Hope you're ready for what's coming."

"Mitsuru..."

He pulled her to him before she can speak another word.

And at long last she could finally indulge her need to touch him, to slip her hands underneath the black shirt she'd feverishly unbuttoned, to shove it off his shoulders, to feast her eyes on him, all smooth flesh and firm muscles. She still couldn't believe he's hers. All hers. But then his tongue was deep in her mouth again, wet and hot, and she could no longer think coherently.

She felt small against him, almost delicate, he caged her body so easily, so sensually. His quick hands quickly divested her of her flimsy dress leaving her bare except for her underwear.

Mitsuru groaned and dipped his head to drop kisses above the lace of her bra, hungry, hot kisses on the soft, upper swells and she grasped desperately at his shoulders to keep herself from falling backward, her breathing erratic. His hands held her securely against him, and Kokoro surrendered herself to him, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't let her fall.

Vaguely she felt him release the clasp of her bra, and then he was dragging the straps off her shoulders, pulling the lace, tugging it to the side to bare her nipple to him.

"Kokoro..." Mitsuru groaned, as if this was the first time he had seen her. He didn't give her time to react, his lips latching on to her aching nipple and she cried out as he sucked, burying her fingers in his hair, disheveling the dark locks.

Fire raced in a vicious line between her breasts to her pussy, lifting her to heights of arousal she'd never known before. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro almost sobbed, but he only lifted his head and slanted his mouth over hers again, as if to taste the sound of his name. The world suddenly tilted on a crazy axis as he carried her to the bed and sat her on its edge.

"I love the way you tremble," Mitsuru murmured, dropping kisses on her heated skin. "I love the way you blush."

All powers of speech suddenly left her, she could only watch him, and tremble, and blush. He stood up then, held her gaze as he dropped his hands to his leather belt and began to unbuckle it with strong, sure motions. _God, oh god..._

"Did you come when you touched yourself?" he suddenly asked, and the demand in his voice awakened something within her.

"Wouldn't you rather find out yourself?" Kokoro didn't know where the words came from, but it was too late.

"Oh sweetheart..." Mitsuru murmured, a lopsided grin made him devilishly handsome. And then he was hovering over her, his hand sliding down her stomach to her panties. Kokoro gasped, unable to stay still, her hips arching involuntarily against his hand, wanting his exploring touch, needing it.

But instead of sliding his hand beneath her underwear, he touched her through the silk, making her squirm as his fingertips traced the beaded protrusion of her clit. Kokoro cried out when his fingers traced lower, rubbing the tight opening of her pussy through the cloth. She was soaking wet.

"Oh god." she groaned, turning her face away.

"Don't look away." Mitsuru commanded, and she couldn't help but obey while his fingers continued to stroke her through her panties.

Kokoro arched her hips against him, trying to get his hand where she wanted him most, but he kept evading her neediest places. Her soft flesh clenched on emptiness, silently pleading for him to fill it.

Just when she thought she'd expire from wanting him. Mitsuru rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Lie back." The hunger in his expression set her heart racing faster as he tugged her panties down her legs, leaving her completely naked.

"Lie back sweetheart and let me lick your little pussy."

Even now such words could still bring a heated blush to her cheeks. The depth of her need embarrassed her, made her feel vulnerable, even more so now with the full daylight from the window, unforgiving and hid absolutely nothing from him.

But the silent scream of her flesh overrode all sense of propriety, or even shame. Kokoro could only watch with bated breath as Mitsuru dropped his head between her legs. Oh god, how she ached for the touch of his mouth.

When his hot tongue stroked over her flesh seeking her clit, she nearly bucked off the mattress, but his hands held her down to accept his ministrations. "Mitsuru!"

"Easy, baby..."

With long, leisurely licks he soothed her, from her pussy to her clit and over again, until she writhed and clutched his head.

Mitsuru looked up at her and pulled her hands from his hair. "Spread yourself open for me sweetheart."

The quiet order sent her heart racing even as her cheeks burned.

"Mitsuru..."

"Do it baby...come on, do it for me..." He coaxed her, dropping soft, sweet kisses against her clit.

Kokoro looked away as she bit her lip and raised her feet from the floor to the edge of the mattress and parted her thighs. Hesitantly she reached for the soft lips of her pussy. A small cry escaped her throat but whether from embarrassment or something else even she couldn't tell anymore as she slowly stretched herself open, letting him see, hiding nothing from him as Mitsuru watched with intense, green eyes.

"That's my girl." He whispered. "You look so beautiful, so pink down here..."

She could practically feel the heat of his gaze, almost tangible. Right there where she needed his cock the most. And then his mouth was there, and Kokoro screamed, all thoughts of modesty, of embarrassment blown to bits as she arched against his tongue's light, teasing caresses. Too light, not enough, oh god, it only made her ache even more.

"Look at me..." He ordered softly, then tormented her clit with light flicks of his tongue.

He held that feverish blue gaze as he kissed then drew her sweet little clit into his mouth.

"Mitsuru..."

Oh god, just the sound of her voice...

"Open more for me sweetheart." He breathed huskily, then made an approving sound as she obeyed. When he slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her tender sheath deeply, Kokoro nearly jumped from the overwhelming, almost unbearable pleasure. Lord Almighty...she's losing her mind. He's melting away her sanity.

"Come for me, baby. Come in my mouth." The roughly spoken words set her off and he devoured her as she rode his mouth. She pulsed and clenched under the mastery of his lips and tongue, there was no escaping him even if she tried, she could only cry out her pleasure to the ceiling of the room as he continued to suck her clit.

Mitsuru watched her over her mound as she screamed his name again and again. Watched the way her hips undulated in graceful waves, the way her nipples peaked as her breasts bounced, and wanted to be inside her so fucking bad it hurt.

"You're so exquisite," He murmured against her. His free hand slowly stroked her thigh, moving to her stomach, her breast, simply enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure that still made her tremble.

"Inside me please..." Kokoro said breathlessly. Her hips invited him, arching for him, begging for him.

He groaned as he gently slipped one long finger deep into her. She was so tight, her soft flesh gripped him.

"Mitsuru...please." She breathed.

"In a bit, sweetheart." Slowly, he dragged his finger out then thrust it back in. Her head arched back on the mattress and unable to resist, Mitsuru attacked her throat with his lips and scraped her skin with his teeth.

Carefully he slid a second finger inside, twisting them oh so deliciously inside, stretching her, pleasuring her.

She'd never expected it to be this good. Too good, a part of her was scared. Kokoro whimpered as he slowly curled his fingers and gently began to stroke the frontal wall of her pussy, seeking her sweet spot.

But suddenly he was gone, depriving her completely of all his wicked caresses.

Her eyes flew open in bewilderment. Mitsuru stood between her splayed legs, his hot gaze focused on her pussy while he shoved the band of his boxer briefs down and pulled out his hard cock.

He was huge.

But of course he was. It's not like this was the first time she'd seen him, and yet...his size still intimidated her, knowing that he would soon wreak all sorts of havoc inside her.

He was going to break her. Even knowing that, she couldn't have stopped if she'd tried. She wanted him as deep inside as she could take him. She craved his possession, there in that deepest core of herself that has always been his alone.

Mitsuru glided up the length of her body, kissing a wet, hot trail as he went. Her hands reached around and rested on his back, caressing, exploring the muscular ridges. And then she went completely still as she felt the smooth head of him slide over her clit and Kokoro nearly came apart. _Oh god, Mitsuru..._

The head of his cock kissed her opening, nudging teasingly in the wetness that welcomed him.

"Kokoro...sweet baby. Let me in."

He pushed against the tiny entrance, hard and demanding, stretching her wide open. Kokoro could only cry out his name, her head arching back as pure bliss invaded between her trembling thighs.

"Oh god." she whimpered.

"Does it hurt baby?"

"You're not supposed to feel this good."

Mitsuru chuckled as he nipped her ear. "What did you expect, sweetheart?"

Kokoro bit back a moan as he moved a little deeper. Every inch he claimed ignited an explosion of sensation, so intense that her body trembled, overwhelmed by his size but desperate for more of it. She clenched rhythmically around him, pulling him deeper. Awakening for him.

She'd never, ever been on the verge of orgasm before he even got all the way in before, but she was now. Her own body surprised her, and she shouldn't come, not yet. But she knew that once he began to move, she would lose her mind.

Slowly, Mitsuru pulled back all the way, until he left her desperate and aching for the fullness he'd just given her. When he didn't return right away, Kokoro whimpered a protest.

Against her neck, he blew out a long erratic breath, seeming to grapple with himself for a moment. "God, Kokoro you feel so good..." Then he came back. Pushing and pushing and pushing and sweet Mother of God, he was going to reach her heart and pierce it too.

"Holy fuck." Mitsuru groaned, in a gruff trembling voice that was usually so smooth and almost emotionless. She liked that she could affect him this way, that she wasn't the only one who fell apart when they came together like this. "You're made just for me, baby..."

She wanted to reach up and stop him from speaking, she was struggling to hold back her orgasm as it is. They've barely begun, but he was so hard, so thick and moved his hips with such smooth, rolling perfection there was no stopping it.

A fierce release ripped through her, and Kokoro clutched his shoulders tight and called his name helplessly, the pleasure too intense there was no room for anything else.

His laugh was a soft, hot rush in her ear as she came shamelessly on his cock, meeting his leisurely thrusts with frenzied little ones of her own in wanton wild abandon.

"Oh, sweetheart." Mitsuru said teasingly when the last of her cries had been wrung from her and she collapsed panting. "When did you become like this?"

She shook her head, cheeks flaming. She didn't know.

"If you've waited for me...imagine how it would have felt."

Oh god, he knew she had cheated, and hasn't yet 'punished' her for it. But Kokoro didn't think she could survive anything more intense than that. "I don't see how it's possible to hold back. When I'm ready to go, I go." She whispered against his lips.

"I know your cues." Mitsuru trailed his mouth down her throat, leaving tingling flesh in his wake as he nibbled her skin. "Those sweet reactions you can't control. The way your body would tense around me, or that sudden catch in your breath. I'll feel it, and I'll know, and I'll stop, and you'll come only when I want you to."

"Mitsuru! Don't be mean!" Kokoro protested, even as she tightened around him. It should frighten her that he knew her so well, that he could even read her involuntary reactions...but far from it, he excited her.

"Baby, you've taught me that waiting only enhanced the pleasure...I'm only returning the favor." He breathed huskily, before kissing her shocked lips.

"You give in to it too soon, it would ease your most basic needs." Mitsuru bit her lower lip. "But I want to feel you come apart as I enter you. Remember that time when you were so hot you couldn't wait for me...and you pulled me so deep? I want that again."

Her mind was getting hazy from the wicked ministrations of his fingers as he gently squeezed her breast.

"Want to try it?" Mitsuru asked.

Kokoro didn't know what she has agreed to, she could only protest when he slid out of her and began to rub his cock against her clit instead.

"Come back, please." She couldn't help but demand.

For that, he bit her a little hard, tugging her nipple to just the point of pain between his teeth as she gasped and writhed.

Her heart melted a little when he lifted a hand to her face, stroking a lock of hair away from her forehead. He looked at her intently as if memorizing every feature of her face.

"Put me back inside you." His voice has gone heavy and intense with passion, sending shivers through her skin.

While he braced himself with his arms over her, Kokoro slipped a hand between their bodies to wrap her fingers around him.

"Stroke me sweetheart." Mitsuru nearly groaned against her neck, clenching his teeth as she obeyed.

Her hand clasped him, stroking him from base to tip and back again, making him groan against her throat. He was wet and slippery from the slickness of her body, it almost felt like a sin. Mitsuru closed his eyes as she teased her clit with his broad head, the smooth caress drew a shivering cry from her throat. Oh god, how could she still want him this much after the devastating release she had earlier?

As soon as she positioned him against her entrance Mitsuru pushed, a long deep slide that made every muscle in her body feel like dissolving in sheer bliss. Kokoro could only clamp her jaws tight to keep herself from screaming. It felt so good.

"Oh god baby, you look so fucking incredible when I fill you up like this."

His words sent shivers down her spine, but not in fear. She bit her lip and flinched when he caressed her inner thighs before reaching to touch her pussy with his thumbs, gently spreading her apart even wider.

"You're so wet..." Mitsuru murmured as if completely enthralled. "You're dripping down the sheets."

His words made her cheeks burn brighter. Must he speak of the most embarrassing things?

"Aw sweetheart, no need to be shy." Mitsuru kissed her lips briefly as he caressed her legs. "You have to be this wet when I fuck your sweet little pussy."

He threw one of her legs over his shoulder, lifting her hips off the mattress, opening her to him. Mitsuru leaned down to kiss her panting lips. "Ready?"

Kokoro could only nod, holding his face as their eyes met, catching her breath as he thrust deep into her. He filled her pussy without mercy and stretched her so wide it drew a keening cry from her lips. He was so big, so hot, he burned her from the inside out. The intense friction, the slippery heat of his flesh as he stroked her drove her insane.

 _Oh god._

"You're so fucking tight." he growled, his hands tightening on her hips.

"And you're so hard." Kokoro gasped, feeling how easy those thrusts were now. She was so slick and ready for him. Still, they stretched her just to the point of pain, she felt like she teetered on the edge of insanity she shouldn't fall into.

His fingers bit into her thigh, gripping it with bruising force. She didn't care. Her whole world narrowed down to where he claimed her, tension building and building and aching and sna—

Suddenly he was gone, his wicked strokes, his delicious fullness that stretched her so delectably.

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped, unable to believe he'll leave her hanging like this just when she was so close.

"Mitsuru! Give it back, don't tortu—" She nearly wailed from sheer frustration.

"Shh." He brushed the lock of hair from her face as he leaned down to kiss her gently, such a maddening contrast to the riot of lust that coursed through her veins and the sheer need raging between her legs.

And he, the devil that he was, was completely unrepentant. "Want this cock, baby?"

Oh god, how could he tease her like this?

Before her outraged eyes, he grasped his cock and pumped it a few times against his palm, rubbing the moisture that gathered at the tip against the broad head. He smiled at her wickedly when she made another sound of frustration. Then he placed it against the soft folds of her pussy, making her squirm from the sheer anticipation.

Kokoro shivered and let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed himself against her up and down, coating himself with her slick wetness, but instead of entering her, he gently teased the tight slit at her center instead.

"Mitsuru...don't tease me anymore." She gasped as he kept on rubbing against the tiny opening of her pussy. She bit his finger when he reached out to caress her lip, making him grin wider. _Devil!_ Kokoro shuddered as he continued to stroke her clit with nothing more but the head of his cock. _You're killing me._

"Serves you right..." He whispered as he bit her lower lip. "I've ached for you just like this for hours...what's a few more minutes?"

She cried out as he penetrated her with just the broad tip, nothing more but the tip. Teasing her with light strokes, until Kokoro squirmed.

Before she could protest, she was flipped over with her ass in the air and both arms locked behind her back. "Mitsuru—"

"Give me this sweet ass, Kokoro."

"No!" she shrieked. "I'm not ready!"

The sound that wrenched from his throat, that low, almost bestial growl, both terrified and excited her. If he took her that way right now, he would tear her apart.

"Sweet baby..." Mitsuru groaned as he slowly kissed a trail up her spine. "The things I want to do to you..." Shivers ran along her nerve endings, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, making her tremble.

When he reached her nape, he kissed her in that soft, soothing way that eased the lingering apprehension in her heart. He will never force her, no matter how much his lust run amok.

His arm came up under her, his hand gently cupping her breast, squeezing her exquisitely. He stroked her until her heart calmed down, before nudging her legs farther apart with his knees.

Kokoro bit back a soft cry as she eagerly awaited his invasion.

A harsh sound escaped both their lips as their flesh met and merged once more. "Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped against the pillow as her thighs trembled, unable to hold her own weight anymore.

"Got you baby." He breathed as he wrapped his arm below her navel, holding her in place as he set a steady delicious rhythm, going deep, ever deeper with each thrust.

He kissed the outer shell of her ear and then whispered the most delightful dirty things. "Going to wreck your sweet little pussy, baby, going to fuck you so hard you'll never recover from this."

 _Oh god._ His words alone could get her off. Kokoro whimpered as his pace quickened, and her body tightened in response.

 _Please don't stop, don't ever stop._ Her legs were shaky from fatigue, but somehow she held on, his angle was so perfect, stroking every inch of her inner walls. She would do anything if he only kept hitting that delicious sweet spot.

"Wish I could lick your pussy until you scream..." Mitsuru breathed against her neck. "Rub your clit, baby."

"It's too much. I don't thi—"

"Do it." Mitsuru growled, nipping her skin. "Don't make me say it again."

Outside the bedroom, she would have teased him, pushed him a little...but right now, sensually caged by his powerful, muscular body as he mastered her, her soft flesh impaled on his cock as he fucked her pussy like a wild beast set on destruction...Kokoro couldn't find the will to disobey him.

She flinched as her fingers encircled the hard bud of her clit. "Mitsuru..."

"Don't stop."

Kokoro bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, torn between the two sensations that drove her closer to oblivion—the gentle, light caresses of her own fingers and Mitsuru's more vicious, more punishing possession of her body.

Pleasure began to build in her middle, right there where he stroked her so intensely, without mercy, the sensual coil tightened even more with each thrust, each maddening friction of their flesh. Kokoro tried to stay still, tried to sneak the orgasm she wanted so bad past him, but just as when she teetered at the edge, Mitsuru slowed down, then went still.

Her muffled screams of frustration against the pillow nearly pushed him to the edge himself, but he held fast. "Sweet baby...got to learn to be patient."

"Oh God, I can't take any more!" Kokoro wailed, trying to push back and rock her hips against him.

"Don't do that." Mitsuru growled, his hand came down hard on her ass cheek, a sting that reverberated through her throbbing pussy, teasing her, making her gasp.

"Stop it Kokoro or I'll leave you empty." He warned again. That made her pause immediately. If he pulled out now she didn't think she could handle it.

"You can take it," Mitsuru murmured, gently squeezing her breast, "and you will. But I'll go easy on you right now."

How was this easy? Kokoro almost protested, she's so close to tears.

"No more teasing, baby." Mitsuru breathed against her ear before nipping her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard until you beg me to stop."

"Promise?" She asked breathlessly, making him smile. Mitsuru kissed her neck and simply said. "Promise."

He held her by the waist, pinning her down while she arched her back, her hips held high against him.

"You're driving me crazy." Kokoro gasped clutching the pillow with both hands, she was wet and needy but he stretched her almost to the point of pain her vision would go blank at times. The intensity of his fucking overwhelmed her and she began to buck, her body involuntarily thrashing against the bed, as if trying to—

"Are you trying to get away?" She heard the laughter in his voice. The insufferable beast!

"Yes, it's too much." Kokoro moaned. "But I can't."

 _Oh, sweet little baby._

"No, you can't." Mitsuru breathed against her nape as he slowed down his rhythm. "You can never run from me." He eased up the pressure, pulled back and teased her with swift, short thrusts that barely penetrated a couple inches of her.

Kokoro bit the edge of the pillow as he began to massage her sweet spot with the thick, delectable ridge of his crown. "Do you like this, baby?"

The exquisite clenching of her pussy around him was her only answer.

Kokoro arched her back as he rode her pussy hard, her hips rocked against him in wild abandon as she met him thrust for thrust, crying out as he fucked her harder, hitting the sweet, delicious spot that drove her wilder with pleasure with each deep stroke.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped, trying to close her thighs only to find his knees kept her wide open. She shuddered, completely helpless against him when he reached between her legs, seeking her clit. "No...it's too much. I can't—"

"You can, sweetheart." Mitsuru nipped her ear, "only wish it's my tongue, not my hand."

He pushed her legs farther apart with his knees, holding her captive, utterly defenseless.

Kokoro gasped, suddenly afraid. "Something is...I'm going to... _Mitsuru!"_

"Don't fight it sweetheart, just enjoy it." This time he didn't spare her, didn't give her time to gather her fractured senses, showed her no mercy. And it drove her crazy as she lost herself.

"No more please...I..oh god!" She screamed and wildly tried to break free as something gave inside her. An incredible wet rush that shattered her whole world.

Mitsuru groaned against her neck and held her in place as he fucked her through the wetness she'd created. His fingers dripped with it as he continued to stroke her clit, more gentle now as if he knew how ultra-sensitive she was right now.

"Oh my God." Kokoro hid her flaming face against the pillow, not knowing how she could ever face him again.

"You're incredible, sweetheart." He pulled back then bit the smooth cheek of her ass. "So fucking incredible."

She flinched as she felt his tongue gently stroking the slick wetness of her flesh, tasting her as if she was some precious elixir. Tears slipped down from her closed eyes...oh god, it was so much. Just too much.

"Kokoro?" He called her name, as if sensing her emotional distress. "What is it, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head as he gently flipped her over to face him. Kokoro wiped the sudden tears that tipped the corners of her eyelashes, as confused as he was with their presence. "It was so good." She said in a voice that still trembled. "So good."

He kissed her again, brushing away the tears on her eyes with his lips. He may have overdone it. He has to be more careful with her.

He held her until her trembling ceased, until her breathing slowed down. After a while, Kokoro opened her eyes and smiled as she kissed the warm skin of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru asked her as he caressed her back with slow, soothing strokes.

"Mmhmm." She murmured, in such a pleased, satiated tone that eased the lingering fear in his heart.

"Oh sweetheart." Mitsuru groaned, feeling a bit contrite, kissing her soft lips. "Was it too much?"

"More than I could handle...yes." She admitted, "but you didn't hurt me."

"I'll be more careful next time." He kissed the top of her head in silent apology.

"No...I liked it." Kokoro admitted in a quiet rush of words.

She smiled as she turned to wrap her arm around him when Mitsuru hissed as her thigh inadvertently brushed his cock.

Puzzled Kokoro looked down and saw he was still rock hard. "You...you haven't?"

Mitsuru smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"I like watching you come..." Kokoro confessed shyly as she buried her face against his neck.

He held his breath for a moment at the revelation. "You do? Why, baby?" He loved watching her face when she climaxed, it was at those moments she was most beautiful to him, does she feel the same way?

The sudden sound of Zorome's bedroom door closing alerted them both that they'll have to be more careful now. The walls between each room weren't thick enough to filter out all the sounds.

"Remember what I told you?" Mitsuru whispered. Kokoro nodded, then smiled shyly. She was the one who could never hold down the sounds she made.

"I want to watch you come." She whispered, reaching up to touch the sensual curve of his lips.

"Anything for you baby...altho I imagine I look quite awful." Mitsuru chuckled, kissing her fingertip. It was something he'd never shown anyone but her. That moment when he's most vulnerable.

"You look amazing to me."

"Oh god." He chuckled lightly as he rolled over and covered her body with his. He rubbed his nose against hers as he positioned his hips between her legs.

"Love you so much." He whispered as he slowly stretched her open. "Oh god, Kokoro..." A harsh sound escaped his lips as he sank deep into her once more.

"You're the whole world to me." She whispered back.

"First one to come, loses." Mitsuru teased as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Not fair." Kokoro almost pouted. He could control her pleasure while she can't do the same to him. But she was soon swept away by the urgent call of her body as he began to move once more.

She looked wildly at him, cupping his face with both hands, gasping, breathless as he began to move faster. The wet, slick sounds of their flesh meeting and parting in a frantic rhythm sounded loud in the quietness of the room, but neither noticed it now.

"Oh god." Kokoro whimpered as her climax drew near.

"Baby, not so loud!" Mitsuru warned her, biting back a groan as her tight pussy gripped him in a warm, snug embrace.

But she wasn't listening, lost in the throes of her climax, Kokoro couldn't hold back her scream anymore. He silenced her with his mouth, sucking in the wild sounds she made as her body thrashed, flinched, squirmed in his arms, unable to do anything but let the raging orgasm sweep her away.

"God, yes," he groaned above her as he finally let himself go. Kokoro held his face and watched him as his features contorted in pleasure. It was a moment when he was stripped bare, when he's at his most vulnerable for that few seconds. The hot rush of him inside her, the thick pulses of his cock as he filled her up with his cum...she cherished these moments more than her own orgasms.

And she loved the way he would nuzzle her throat afterward as she stroked his hair.

"God, that was so intense." He murmured as he kissed the pulse that throbbed at the side of her neck.

"Mitsuru." She laughed shakily, her thighs still twitching from the intensity of her pleasure. "There was a moment there when I thought I'd die." She told him in a shivering voice.

"We will expire together if we keep this up." He smiled as they repositioned themselves on the bed with Kokoro snuggling against his chest as he lay on his back.

"Your fault." She whispered, yawning sleepily.

Mitsuru smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Always."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be part of chapter 9, but it got too long so had to split it. ;D


End file.
